Historias cruzadas
by TrixBB
Summary: Totalmente AU. A los 15 años Temperance Brennan terminó encerrada en la maletera de un auto ¿qué ocurrió realmente? ¿quién la ayudará a escapar? ¿quién cuidará de ella? ¿qué será de ella? En esta historia Booth y Brennan están juntos desde el principio. He cambiado el rating por el capítulo final.
1. Chapter 1: Viernes 12 abril 91

**Aclaración: ustedes saben que Bones, ni ninguno de sus personajes habituales me pertenecen… solo procuro hacer más llevadero el tiempo hasta el 2 de abril inventando historias.**

**Declaración: les pido paciencia, tengo claro lo que quiero hacer con este fic y va a terminar siendo el fic más largo que haya escrito hasta ahora. Pretendo escribir algo que tenga de todo: angustia, amistad, humor, compañerismo, coincidencias increíbles, romance y espero tener la valentía suficiente para tener un capítulo súper M. Poco a poco, irán apareciendo todos los personajes entrañables de la serie, en este primer capítulo solo está Brennan, en el segundo prometo que aparecerá Booth… No me odien, al final todo acabará bien.**

Llevaba tan solo tres meses y catorce días formando parte del sistema de adopciones, en su expediente se indicaba "femenino / quince años / abandono total / nivel 3", pasarían años hasta que entendiera que su silenciosa actitud había sido considerada como una manifestación de un peligroso estado de violencia latente, lo que le había cerrado las puertas de muchos hogares en los que pudo tener una vida menos difícil.

Durante los primeros veintidós días había permanecido en una residencia temporal del gobierno, compartiendo una habitación con otra docena de adolescentes, durmiendo escasas horas en una cama dura y sin almohada, aceptando que sus compañeras de infortunio se aprovecharan de su falta de habilidades comunicativas y le robaran la poca ropa de abrigo que había llevado consigo cuando la obligaron a alejarse de su verdadero hogar.

Los siguientes treinta y cinco días estuvo en el que sería el primero de los muchos hogares de acogida por los que pasaría hasta su mayoría de edad, sus padres adoptivos apellidaban Bergman y eran una pareja de esposos bastante mayores que tenían a otras tres niñas de entre doce y catorce años viviendo con ellos. Durante su estadía con los Bergman compartió la habitación con la menor de las niñas, y aunque los días transcurrían enmarcados en una rutina de escuela, deberes y tareas hogareñas que la ayudó a sobrellevar el difícil período de adaptación, desde el principio le informaron que su permanencia con ellos sería por corto tiempo, pues en breve la pareja viajaría a un hogar de retiro en Florida.

Después de estar en la residencia temporal por otra semana, fue asignada al hogar de acogida de los esposos Rosalyn y Derek Barret. Los Barret, eran una pareja en sus cuarenta que tenían dos hijos biológicos, una niña de cinco y un niño de ocho años, y tan pronto la asistenta social que la presentó con su nueva familia se retiró, le quedó claro que había sido recibida en esa casa con la finalidad de tener a alguien que se encargara de todo el quehacer.

La señora Barret le explicó con claridad que durante los días de escuela, por las mañanas debería preparar el desayuno, al volver de la escuela debía hacer la lavandería, después terminar sus deberes de la escuela, preparar la cena y lavar los platos antes de retirarse a dormir. El fin de semana tenía que organizarse para aspirar las habitaciones, ordenar los cuartos de los niños y limpiar los baños. Si cumplía con todas sus obligaciones podría quedarse con ellos de lo contrario la devolverían.

Desde el primer día, su padre de acogida evitaba dirigirse a ella, solo lo hacía para darle órdenes en nombre de Rosalyn, y aunque le parecía que en ocasiones la miraba con la intensión de decirle algo, nunca lo hacía. Ella no podía evitar pensar en su propio padre al observar la forma tierna y divertida en que el señor Barret interactuaba con sus pequeños hijos. En más de una ocasión se sorprendió a sí misma espiándolos mientras jugaban en el patio, o leyendo algún cuento; todas las veces logró sobre ponerse a los recuerdos que afloraban en su mente, bloqueando su memoria y repitiéndose, una y otra vez hasta el infinito, que su familia no existía.

La familia Barret era muy diferente a la que ella había tenido, los niños vivían sus pequeñas vidas supeditados a su madre, la amaban, pero sobre todo le temían. Temperance no la había visto golpearlos, pero estaba segura que cada vez que alguno de los niños cometía alguna falta y ella los tomaba del brazo llevándolos casi a rastras al garaje, era allí en la soledad y silencio de ese espacio que los golpeaba… porque siempre los pequeños regresaban a los pocos minutos llorosos y sobándose sus pequeños cuerpecitos.

Las reglas que Rosalyn había creado para ella eran muchas: caminar por la casa en medias para no hacer ruido, dormir con la puerta de la habitación abierta, ser la última en bañarse por las noches, limpiar los baños con una solución de amoníaco, lavar los platos con agua muy caliente, volver de la escuela sin retrasarse; y además tenía prohibido ver televisión o traer a alguno de sus compañeros de escuela a la casa. Si faltaba a alguna de las reglas, su castigo sería permanecer encerrada en la maletera del auto por dos días seguidos, antes de volver al sistema de adopciones.

Durante las noches en que se le hacía difícil conciliar el sueño, permanecía echada en su cama con los ojos cerrados, tratando de imaginar que podía haberles ocurrido a sus padres, intentando comprender porque su hermano la había abandonado… en todas esas ocasiones, le pareció que alguien entraba en su habitación y se paraba junto a su cama a observarla… en esos momentos sentía mucho temor, le parecía escuchar gemidos casi inaudibles, pero nunca abrió los ojos para cerciorarse de lo que ocurría, y en un par de ocasiones juraría que escuchó la voz de Rosalyn casi como un susurro diciendo _"ya es suficiente Derek, aléjate de ella"_.

Ese viernes en particular había transcurrido casi como cualquier otro, excepto por el hecho de que la señora Barret había salido a cenar con su hermana, así que en la casa los niños habían estado más risueños que lo habitual durante la cena, jugando y conversando alegremente con su padre. Como siempre, Derek no le había dirigido la palabra en ningún momento. Al terminar de cenar, él había autorizado a los niños a comer el postre en sus dormitorios.

Cuando los niños subieron felices a sus habitaciones, el señor Barret se fue con ellos, y Temperance se quedó, como todas las noches, sola en la cocina terminando de cenar. Luego se dispuso a lavar los platos, abrió la llave y esperó hasta que el agua saliera lo suficientemente caliente, mientras tanto solo podía pensar que algún día cuando tuviera su propia casa jamás lavaría la vajilla con agua hirviente.

Algún día, cuando fuera independiente, evitaría a toda costa colocar su felicidad en las manos de otras personas, nunca más permitiría que alguien la abandonase ocasionándole el mismo sufrimiento que le habían creado sus propios padres… aunque para ello tuviera que mantenerse aislada, sola, apartada voluntariamente de cualquier clase de interacción emocional con otras personas; además si se lo pensaba bien, eso no sería muy complicado después de todo siempre se le había hecho difícil hacer amistad con otras personas, con mucha frecuencia no comprendía a sus compañeros de escuela cuando se dirigían a ella, entendía las palabras pero no el significado que se ocultaba detrás de ellas.

Estaba distraída en sus pensamientos, soñando despierta con el día en que saldría del sistema de adopciones y fue quizás por eso que no se percató del momento en que Derek había ingresado a la cocina, solo se dio cuenta de su presencia cuando lo sintió colocarse detrás de ella, lo suficientemente cerca como para sentirse muy asustada.

En un segundo cruzaron por su mente, muchas de las historias que había escuchado narrar a sus compañeras en la residencia temporal, historias de abusos terribles que esas chicas habían vivido en carne propia, y que comentaban como si fueran parte de las vivencias que cualquier adolescente que formara parte del sistema debía soportar tarde o temprano… cerró los ojos, y en silencio, se preguntó si quizás había llegado el momento en que ella también debería de ser víctima de alguna forma de abuso… sin poder evitarlo los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, tenía mucho miedo.

Derek colocó sus manos a ambos lados de ella, sobre el lavadero, bloqueándole cualquier posibilidad de salir huyendo. Recién en ese momento se fijó en lo grande que era ese hombre. Por primera vez, desde que llegó a esa casa, percibió un aliento alcohólico en el padre de los pequeños, ese simple descubrimiento la hizo temer lo peor; sabía muy bien que uno de los efectos del alcohol en la sangre consistía en la desinhibición, el bebedor se comporta irracionalmente dándole cabida a sus instintos primarios, permitiendo que se manifieste la conducta animal que usualmente mantenemos bajo control pero que es inherente a nuestra condición de primates provenientes de millones de años de evolución.

Entonces lo escuchó susurrarle al oído _"solo quiero tocarte…"_, y antes que pudiera procesar las palabras que acababa de oír, sintió una de las enormes manos de aquel hombre sobre sus senos, presionándolos por encima de la camiseta que tenía puesta, _"todavía están pequeños pero pronto crecerán…"_, le dijo en un tono de voz entrecortado. Las lágrimas caían sobre su rostro en un llanto silencioso, miró al frente y vio el reflejo de ambos en el vidrio de la ventana, se sintió aún más pequeña al comprobar que aquel hombre la cubría totalmente.

Sin atreverse a hacer el menor ruido, pues quería evitar que los niños que estaban en el segundo piso de la casa se enteraran de lo que hacía su padre con ella en el primer piso, soportó callada que ese hombre manoseara su pecho de manera terriblemente agresiva… le pareció que el tiempo se detenía, no podía decir si habían pasado segundos o minutos, hasta que por fin se detuvo, se sentía adolorida, y en silencio rogó porque aquel hombre se hubiera aburrido y la dejara tranquila; sin embargo, lo que él hizo a continuación fue sujetarla por la cintura, utilizando unos de sus brazos como tenaza, con tanta fuerza que ella no pudo evitar soltar un sollozo, y levantándola hasta que solo la punta de sus pies rozaban el suelo. Mientras que con la otra mano tocaba su trasero, pellizcando y estrujando sus glúteos de una forma dolorosa, por encima de la tela del pantalón de algodón que llevaba puesto, mientras repetía _"firmes, redondos, perfectos…"_.

Nunca estará segura si debe sentirse agradecida o no, por lo que ocurrió después. En el silencio en que Derek abusaba de ella, fue posible escuchar con claridad cuando Rosalyn abrió la puerta principal… como un resorte, el esposo de la mujer que acababa de volver a casa se alejó de ella y fingió buscar algo en el refrigerador… ella estaba tan asustada, el agua estaba tan caliente y jabonosa, que sin poder evitarlo uno de los platos se le resbaló de las manos cayendo al piso, rompiéndose escandalosamente en pequeños trozos.

La señora Barret ingresó a la cocina hecha una furia, comprobó que el sonido que había escuchado era el de un plato roto, vio a la muchacha frente al lavadero con la ropa extrañamente desarreglada, se volteó y encontró a su marido que evitaba mirarla a los ojos pretendiendo buscar algo en el interior del refrigerador. Sin necesidad de preguntar nada, la mujer dedujo lo que probablemente había ocurrido, y recién entonces pronunció las últimas palabras que Temperance escucharía esa noche _"te lo advertí"_.

Con una levantada de cejas Rosalyn, le dio una orden a su marido y luego salió de la cocina. El hombre sin necesidad de ninguna explicación entendió lo que debía hacer, y con una mirada llena de ira tomó a la adolescente por un brazo y casi a rastras la obligó a seguirlo hasta el garaje. Allí, su mujer los estaba esperando con una correa de cuero muy gruesa en la mano y sin decir una palabra empezó a golpear a la muchacha con todas sus fuerzas, sin fijarse dónde caían los golpes, le daba igual, solo quería asegurarse de ocasionarle mucho daño.

Temperance no pudo contener un grito de dolor, cayó al piso y se acurrucó procurando evitar los golpes; el grito que dio provocó al hombre, que se acercó a ella y no bastándole con los correazos que su mujer le estaba propinando le dio un par de patadas en la boca del estómago, la adolescente sintió que se quedaba sin aire y además escuchó un sonido seco como de algo que se rompía en su interior, una oleada de terrible sufrimiento recorrió todo su cuerpo y se desvaneció.

La mujer también escuchó el sonido de lo que supuso eran costillas partiéndose, sujetó a su marido por el brazo para que se detuviera y con otro ademán, le ordenó levantar a la chica y meterla en la maletera del auto, que estaba abierta desde antes que él y su hija de acogida llegaron al garaje. La pareja se miró a los ojos, luego dirigieron sus ojos hacia la muchacha desmayada ante ellos y cerraron la maletera.

No estaba segura de si lo había soñado o si realmente ocurrió, pero en alguno de los instantes en que estuvo despierta le pareció escuchar las voces de los niños, el motor del otro auto de la familia encendiéndose, la voz de la señora Barret gritando _"volveremos en dos días"_, y después el silencio.


	2. Chapter 2: Sábado 13 abril 91

_**Aclaración: he quedado tan emocionada después de la presentación de Bones anoche en el paley fest! Asì que pido disculpas anticipadas si encuentran alguna falta horrorográfica.**_

_**Declaración: tal como lo ofrecí en este capítulo aparece Booth, tengan un poco más de paciencia, y poco a poco, irán integrándose a la historia los demás miembros del universo Bones.**_

**ooooooooooooooo**

Cuando abrió los ojos todavía no amanecía, afuera estaba todo oscuro, pero para su mente y cuerpo perfectamente entrenados después de los casi dos años que llevaba perteneciendo al ejército había llegado la hora de levantarse y empezar el día. Sabía que sería inútil permanecer en la cama intentando dormir un poco más, si lo intentaba era un hecho que algunos de los recuerdos que con mucho esfuerzo había logrado mantener bajo control terminarían aflorando y, esa, sería un terrible manera de empezar el día.

Se giró sobre su costado derecho y observó la luz rojiza de los números en el despertador sobre la mesa de noche, 4:47, "¡demonios, qué temprano es!" exclamó en voz alta, sin temor de despertar a nadie… Pops y Jared estaban de vacaciones en la casa que la hermana menor de Pops tenía en California y no volverían hasta dentro de diez días... de haber imaginado que ganaría el concurso al mérito académico de su clase, les hubiera avisado que iba a tener dos semanas de descanso como premio y de seguro hubieran planeado pasar esas vacaciones juntos, aunque quizás fuera mejor así, _"tiempo para descansar y decidir" _pensó y, sin esperar un segundo más, saltó de la cama.

Miró por la ventana hacía la calle, sonrió débilmente al comprobar que allá afuera todo lucía tranquilo, pacífico, cada cosa en su lugar. En poco más de una hora amanecería, perezosamente se dirigió al armario y sacó del último cajón de la derecha su camiseta favorita de los Flyers y unos shorts negros de algodón, era buena hora para salir a correr.

En menos de diez minutos estaba listo para salir a empezar el día haciendo un poco de ejercicio, metió su celular en el único bolsillo con cierre de sus shorts y en silencio salió al pórtico de entrada de la casa, se estiró mientras respiraba profundamente tomando más aire del necesario… sintió como sus pulmones se expandían, era una sensación deliciosa, por un momento se sintió feliz de estar en casa… antes de iniciar su rutina, en una muestra de la fe aprendida desde que era un niño, se persignó con devoción agradeciendo a Dios por el día que empezaba, luego tomó la medalla de San Cristóbal que colgaba de su cuello en una hermosa cadena y la besó.

Llevaba corriendo más de cuarenta minutos, no tenía ningún plan para esa mañana, así que decidió correr tan lejos como pudiera durante una hora y luego emprender el camino de regreso a casa. Durante el primer cuarto de hora, corrió atravesando las calles de la urbanización en que transcurrió su adolescencia después de mudarse a vivir con su abuelo; los siguientes quince minutos los utilizó para cruzar el enorme parque al que siendo un muchachito acudían él y sus amigos para jugar, competir y conquistar chicas; diez minutos más tarde estaba del otro lado de su distrito, corriendo por las calles de una urbanización bastante parecida a la suya.

Mientras ajustaba los pasadores de sus zapatillas que se habían aflojado después de tanto correr, le pareció escuchar el llanto de un bebé, en un segundo una descarga incontrolable de adrenalina recorrió su sistema nervioso e inmediatamente todo su cuerpo se puso en alerta, aguzó el oído y sin detenerse a pensar que para cualquier vecino un muchacho deambulando alrededor de una casa que no era suya podría parecer un ladronzuelo, se acercó al jardín que cercaba la entrada del garaje de la casa que tenía enfrente, le parecía que los quejidos provenían de uno de esos arbustos.

Una enorme sonrisa de alivio se dibujó en su rostro al descubrir que el causante de los lamentos era un pequeño gatito, atrapado entre dos ramas, que con sus débiles patitas luchaba infructuosamente por liberarse de su prisión… "ya, ya, pequeñín, te voy a liberar" le dijo en voz baja intentando tranquilizarlo, con su mano derecha rompió las ramas que lo tenían atrapado y utilizando la izquierda lo sujetó con suavidad para asegurarse de que no estuviera herido.

Después de comprobar que estaba en perfectas condiciones, colocó al gatito sobre el suelo y entonces lo observó sentarse despreocupadamente junto a su pie izquierdo, para luego empezar a lamerse… "eres un pequeño vanidoso" le dijo inclinándose ligeramente sobre él, y sin proponérselo comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza.

Era increíble lo relajado que se sentía en ese instante, acariciando la diminuta mata de pelo despeinado y sucio, sonrió por segunda vez en el día y fue entonces que le pareció escuchar nuevamente el mismo llanto que lo puso en estado de alerta hacía un par de minutos, se quedó estático intentando identificar de dónde provenían los lamentos que ahora iban unidos a balbuceos de palabras ininteligibles.

Dio un par de pasos hasta prácticamente pegar una de sus orejas a la puerta del garaje, podría jurar que los ruidos salían del interior de ese lugar, probablemente no serían ni las seis de la mañana… pero no dudo un instante, corrió hasta la puerta de entrada de esa casa y tocó el timbre, era mejor quedar como un idiota y recibir un par de insultos, que no hacer nada. Insistió un par de veces más, pero no hubo respuesta, tal parecía que no había nadie. Regresó rápidamente al garaje y aunque ya no escuchaba ningún ruido, decidió salir de dudas, sin hacer demasiado esfuerzo logró levantar la puerta, no le sorprendió que estuviera sin llave, su abuelo también solía dejar la puerta del garaje sin seguro.

Ingresó con precaución en medio de la penumbra, era justo el momento en que la noche se vuelve más oscura antes del amanecer. El interior del garaje estaba muy desordenado, lleno de cosas, pero le quedó claro que allí no había otra persona, solo un auto viejo que de estar en mejores condiciones podría ser un clásico. Le encantaban los autos antiguos, y ese era un auténtico Studebaker Avanti del 63, sin poder evitarlo empezó a caminar alrededor del auto admirando sus líneas clásicas, el interior estaba hecho un desastre, pero conservaba su timón original, los faros delanteros estaban enteros…

De pronto lo sorprendió escuchar una súplica "por favor déjenme salir", el corazón le dio un vuelco, no podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir, esa voz tan frágil provenía de la maletera del auto… en un segundo ya estaba agachado junto a la chapa de la maletera, "quien quiera que seas, déjame abrir este auto y te saco de allí" respondió a la súplica en voz alta.

Temperance había escuchado los ruidos producidos por la puerta del garaje al abrirse y supuso que se trataba de alguno de los Barret, pero cuando escuchó la voz de un desconocido una ola de pánico recorrió su cuerpo y por primera en su vida empezó a convulsionar.

Rogando a todos los santos en los que creía para que la persona encerrada en ese auto no estuviera herida, el muchacho abrió la puerta del piloto y buscó con desesperación la palanca que abría la maletera, primero lo intentó en la guantera, luego en la consola detrás del timón, hasta que por fin la encontró debajo del asiento, tiró de ella y con verdadero alivio escuchó el sonido del pestillo liberado.

Un segundo después, levantó con todas sus fuerzas la pesada tapa, y no pudo contener la exclamación furiosa que escapó de sus labios "¡Dios mío quién te hizo esto!"… frente a él se encontraba una chiquilla, muy golpeada, con la ropa rota, manchada de sangre y que no se movía… con verdadero espanto supuso que había tardado demasiado y la muchachita había fallecido por su culpa, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y en silencio, maldijo a los culpables.

Se dio media vuelta poniéndose de espaldas al auto, intentó aclarar sus ideas, tenía que llamar a la policía para informarles del cadáver que había hallado en ese garaje. De seguro tendría problemas y quizás lo acusarían por allanamiento, pero no podía permitir que los culpables de esa atrocidad no recibieran su merecido.

Sacó su celular y cuando estaba a punto de marcar el número de emergencias, escuchó un estertor, se giró en redondo y observó que la chiquilla se sacudía… no era la primera vez que veía a una persona convulsionar, durante su primer año en el ejército, uno de sus compañeros murió por una crisis de convulsiones durante un entrenamiento en solitario, después de eso se había preocupado por saber como reaccionar frente a una persona en ese estado.

Tan rápido como pudo se sacó la camiseta, improvisó con ella una almohada y la colocó debajo de la muchacha para evitar que se golpeara con el piso de metal, mientras sostenía su cabeza se dio cuenta de que estaba muy caliente, por un instante dudó entre llamar a los paramédicos o sacarla de allí, y se decidió por lo segundo.

Era necesario ponerla a salvo, con cuidado la sujetó por los codos y tiró de ella con suavidad hasta lograr cargarla en brazos, la única manera de escapar de allí era usando ese viejo auto… con movimientos algo bruscos por su nerviosismo la recostó sobre el asiento trasero, luego provocando un corto circuito debajo del volante encendió el auto… "¡gracias Dios!", exclamó agradecido con la providencia por permitirles huir de ese terrible lugar.

**ooooooooooooooo**

Definitivamente Pops lo mataría por lo que acababa de hacer, él mismo no podía comprender porque actuaba de esa manera, lo único que tenía claro era la imperiosa necesidad de asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien. Esa fue su motivación para hacer todo lo que hizo al salir de ese garaje: conducir como un demente hasta su propia casa, esconder el viejo Studebaker en el garaje de Pops, y ahora, estaba subiendo las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, cargando a esa completa extraña para colocarla sobre su cama… por su mente solo cruzaban plegarias agradecidas porque a pesar de que volaba en fiebre, esa chiquilla no había vuelto a convulsionar.

Con delicadeza la colocó sobre el cubrecama de su cama, la que había dejado perfectamente tendida antes de salir a correr, le parecía que habían pasado siglos desde que se despertó esa mañana, miró al reloj sobre su mesa de noche, 6:01… tenía que bajarle la fiebre, bajó a la cocina para llenar una vasija con agua y hielo, luego sacó unas toallas del armario en el corredor y regresó al dormitorio.

Se sentó al borde de la cama y por un momento la observó en silencio, esa pobre criatura debía tener la edad de Jared, los cabellos castaños mojados por el sudor de la fiebre, el rostro pálido demacrado y con algunas magulladuras, la piel bajo los ojos irritada acusaba todo el llanto vertido por esos ojos que permanecían cerrados, la boca fina, con los labios resecos. Una camiseta que en algún momento fue blanca y unos pantalones de algodón azules cubrían el delgado cuerpo de esa chiquilla, una niña que había empezado a convertirse en mujer.

Primero sumergió una toalla pequeña en el agua helada, la exprimió y la colocó sobre su frente cubriendo también parte de su cabello; luego procurando apenas tocarla para no asustarla si despertaba, cogió la camiseta por el borde y la subió unos veinte centímetros hasta dejar al descubierto su abdomen… en el silencio absoluto en que estaba la habitación, empezó a llorar al observar las marcas de los golpes que había recibido esa muchachita, fue inevitable no recordar su propio cuerpo cubierto de moretones después de las golpizas que le propinó su padre cuando aún era un niño chico.

Sabiendo que le iba a causar dolor, pero sin poder pensar en otra forma de bajarle la fiebre, mojó otra toalla en el agua helada y exprimiéndola solo un poco, la colocó sobre su estómago. Del mismo modo en que la luz del día empezó a filtrarse por entre las persianas de la ventana, de los labios de ella empezaron a brotar quejidos lastimeros, que podían deberse a la fiebre o al daño por los golpes recibidos.

Durante la siguiente hora, sumergió, exprimió y colocó las toallas sobre ella, más de una veintena de veces… hasta que logró bajar su temperatura. Cuando le pareció que ya estaba fuera del peligro de otra convulsión, volvió al botiquín a buscar un termómetro, desinfectante, gasas y esparadrapo para curar sus heridas.

Desde que la fiebre cedió, ella no se había movido y sin hacer el menor ruido permanecía en un sueño profundo, quizás desmayada. Con una de sus manos separó ligeramente sus labios e introdujo el termómetro en su boca, colocándolo debajo de su lengua. Mientras tanto, le retiró las zapatillas; sonrió al comprobar que sus medias eran lo más limpio en ella; sus pantalones estaban muy sucios, manchados, la tela se había desgarrado en los mismos lugares en los que su piel estaba herida. Tenía que curarle esas heridas, o terminarían infectadas y entonces las cosas podrían complicarse aún más. Iba a ser necesario sacarle esos pantalones. Cogió una toalla seca y la colocó sobre sus caderas, cubriendo la parte de su cuerpo que podía dejar expuesta su intimidad; sin preocuparse demasiado por lo que en ese momento era menos importante, deslizó sus manos por debajo de la toalla y lentamente le bajó los pantalones.

"¿Quién te ha podido golpear tanto?" le preguntó casi en un susurro, sin esperar realmente a que ella respondiera, frente a él, sus piernas blanquísimas tenían las marcas de lo que sin dudas eran el resultado de golpes con una correa, y las heridas más graves de seguro fueron producidas por la hebilla. Convencido de que todo era por su bien, empezó a limpiarle las heridas con agua oxigenada, a pesar de que algunas eran bastante feas, no eran grandes así que de seguro bastaría con limpiarlas, aplicarles cicatrizante y cubrirlas con un parche. Al terminar de curarle las piernas, extendió la toalla que estaba sobre sus caderas hasta cubrir la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

Le retiró el termómetro de la boca y comprobó que su fiebre ya no era tan alta, 37.8, humedeció otra toalla y limpió su rostro. Por un momento, se sintió incómodo, casi culpable… tenía oculta en su habitación a una jovencita, en estado inconsciente, a la que había desvestido para curar parte de sus heridas. Decidió que lo mejor sería dejarla dormir, sacó una manta ligera de su ropero y la cubrió con ella.

Antes de salir de la habitación, se volteó a mirarla una vez más y en voz baja le prometió, "no permitiré que nadie te vuelva a hacer daño", cerró la puerta tras él y se dirigió a la cocina, moría de hambre.


	3. Chapter 3: Domingo 14 abril 91

_**Declaración: les agradezco con el corazón a todos los que lean este fic, en especial a quienes se detienen un momento y me regalan un minuto de su RL para dejar un review! Cumpliendo con lo ofrecido, hoy hace su aparición en la historia otro de los personajes habituales de Bones… si no resisten la espera, les adelanto que se trata de alguien que estuvo ausente en el Paley Fest 2012.**_

**ooooooooooooooo**

Lo despertó el repiqueteo insistente del teléfono colocado sobre la mesa junto al sofá de la sala de estar en que se había quedado adormecido, "alo" respondió sorprendido, abriendo los ojos apenas lo suficiente para reconocer dónde se hallaba, el televisor estaba encendido en el canal de deportes; del otro lado de la línea escuchó la áspera y risueña voz de su abuelo "Gamba! ¿te he despertado?".

"¡Hola Pops!" contestó cambiando su inicial voz de sorpresa por un tono más relajado, "pensé que siendo tu primer sábado en casa, habías salido a divertirte" agregó a manera de disculpa el anciano, preocupado por haber interrumpido el descanso del mayor de sus nietos.

El muchacho conocía perfectamente al hombre que lo había criado desde antes de su adolescencia, miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera 2:17 a.m., de seguro su abuelo había supuesto que a esa hora recién estaría regresando a casa, "tranquilo Pops, no te preocupes, estaba algo cansado y preferí quedarme en casa esta noche, ustedes ¿cómo se lo están pasando?"… los siguientes minutos transcurrieron en una entrañable conversación entre abuelo y nieto, hablando de todo y de nada al mismo tiempo, el anciano comentando de su estancia en la soleada California, el muchacho recordando anécdotas de sus días en el ejército.

Por un momento no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por ocultarle a su abuelo la noticia más resaltante de ese día, el hecho de que hacía poco más de veinte horas había rescatado a una muchacha que en ese mismo momento dormía en su dormitorio; una chiquilla que no había recuperado la consciencia en todo el día y que estaba sin probar bocado probablemente desde hacía un par de días. Quería pedirle consejo, pero temía que si se enteraba de lo ocurrido su abuelo interrumpiría sus vacaciones y volaría de regreso para ayudarlo… "hablamos pronto Gamba, ¡cuídate!" fueron las palabras con las que su abuelo se despidió de él, antes de colgar.

Apagó el televisor y de un salto se puso de pie, un único pensamiento cruzaba su mente _"¿seguiría dormida… y si había despertado y huyó asustada mientras él dormía?" _esa última idea lo hizo correr hacia su habitación, la puerta permanecía cerrada, tal y como él la había dejado en cada una de las incontables ocasiones en que durante todo ese sábado había ingresado a la habitación para comprobar si ella seguía dormida, tomando su temperatura y asegurándose de que todo estuviera bien.

Procurando no hacer ningún ruido, abrió la puerta, dio un par de pasos acercándose a la cabecera de la cama, hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca de ella, "eres la niña más linda que he visto en mi vida" le susurró con dulzura, deslizando una de sus manos sobre su cabello y apoyándola en su frente justo lo suficiente para asegurarse de que no estuviera caliente… en algún momento del día anterior, no podría decir exactamente cuándo, había empezado a hablar con ella, convencido de que de esa manera mejoraría antes y además sería como si se conocieran, eso lo ayudaba a él a sentirse menos incómodo con la situación… "no tienes fiebre, todo está bien" agregó aún a sabiendas de que no lo escuchaba.

Salió de la habitación cuando sintió que una oleada de furia e indignación empezaba a recorrer todo su cuerpo, controlando la rabia que comenzaba a devorarle exclamó entre dientes "¡maldita sea, nada está bien! tú deberías estar en casa con tus padres, durmiendo en tu propia cama, soñando con el chico que te gusta… y no aquí conmigo, un completo extraño que ha intentado curar tus heridas sin hacerte más daño", los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas por la impotencia que sentía, solo podía pensar en protegerla, en hacer que los culpables pagaran por lo que le habían hecho.

**ooooooooooooooo**

La luz del día lo sorprendió en el pequeño sillón de su dormitorio, se había vuelto a quedar dormido mientras velaba el descanso de su protegida. Se incorporó para abrir un poco la ventana, el hermoso cielo azul que se veía a través del ventanal, el gorgojeo de los pájaros que anidaban en el ciprés que él y su abuelo sembraron el día que cumplió trece años, el ambiente pacífico de la calle en la que transcurrió su adolescencia, lo ayudaron a recuperar su tranquilidad.

Se giró para observarla y comprobó que no se había movido durante toda la noche, su rostro que en algún momento lució perlado por el sudor producido por la fiebre, ahora se veía fresco y lozano. Un rugido proveniente de su estómago le hizo recordar que era momento de desayunar, "voy a prepararnos el desayuno… ya vuelvo" le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa, mientras recogía la vasija con agua y las toallas que había utilizado la noche anterior para bajarle la fiebre, antes de salir del cuarto.

Silbando la misma canción que, antes de que se enrolara en el ejército, él y su hermano solían cantar cada domingo al preparar el desayuno familiar que compartían con Pops, empezó a preparar el desayuno que este domingo compartiría con ella, estaba convencido de que despertaría en cualquier momento. Le provocaba muchísimo comer tocino frito, huevos revueltos y tostadas, pero no estaba seguro de si ella podría masticar con facilidad, así que le preparó, avena y jugo de naranja; leche fresca para ambos.

Colocó todo el desayuno en una mesa plegable y subió al dormitorio, abrió la puerta con dificultad y fue entonces que el corazón le dio un vuelco… mientras él estaba en la cocina, ella había despertado y seguramente intentó ponerse de pie, pero al fallarle las fuerzas había caído al piso. Allí estaba, desmayada sobre el suelo a un costado de la cama, con una expresión de dolor en el rostro, el cabello alborotado cubriéndole la cara, las piernas desnudas encogidas a la altura de su estómago… recuperado de la terrible visión ante sus ojos, colocó rápidamente la mesa plegable sobre la cómoda y se arrodilló junto a ella, con cuidado la levantó del suelo y la volvió a colocar sobre la cama.

"Todo va a estar bien, estás a salvo" le dijo en voz baja, acomodando su cabello de manera que enmarcara su rostro, "no tengas miedo, yo te voy a proteger" agregó cubriendo su cuerpo semidesnudo con una manta ligera. Permaneció mirándola fijamente, aguardando el momento en que abriera los ojos, pero no lo hizo, parecía que había vuelto a entrar en el estado de sueño profundo en que permaneció durante todo el día anterior.

Después de toda la ilusión con que había preparado el desayuno, ahora se sentía abrumado, inmensamente entristecido al verla tan frágil, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al recordar sus delgadas y blancas piernas llenas de marcas y heridas…

**ooooooooooooooo**

De pronto escuchó el timbre de la puerta y una descarga de adrenalina recorrió su cuerpo, aunque sabía que no era probable le preocupó que de algún modo los dueños del viejo armatoste en que la había traído estuvieran en su puerta. Miró por la ventana de la habitación intentando descubrir de quien se trataba, respiró aliviado al reconocer el auto compacto estacionado frente al camino de acceso a la entrada, en silencio bajó al primer piso mientras agradecía a Dios por enviarle ayuda.

"Vaya, vaya, dichosos los ojos que te ven Seeley" exclamó en un tono de voz que quería aparentar un regaño, la joven mujer de piel oscura parada del otro lado de la puerta, llevaba unos jeans de diseñador perfectamente ajustados a cada centímetro de sus piernas, y una blusa morada, sin mangas, con un coqueto lazo que caía sobre el hombro derecho. Dedicándole una sonrisa que permitía observar una dentadura preciosa, agregó "si la montaña no va a Mahoma…", al mismo tiempo que sin esperar ningún gesto de invitación ingresaba a la casa.

Luchando con la indecisión, el joven miembro del ejército, cerró la puerta, respiró profundo y tomó a la mujer por una mano tirando de ella en dirección a la escalera, "ven Camille me tienes que ayudar"; manteniendo el mismo tono bromista con que lo había saludado, ella frenó sus pasos en seco y replicó, "no hay forma Seeley, tú y yo acordamos ser solo amigos".

Negando con la cabeza violentamente, y con más fuerza que la vez anterior volvió a jalar de ella, obligándola a subir hacia la parte alta de la escalera, "no es nada de eso Camille" agregó refunfuñando, deteniéndose frente a la puerta de su habitación. Recién entonces, por primera vez desde que le abrió la puerta de entrada a la casa, se volvió para mirarla a los ojos, rogándole con la mirada que confiara en él, le dijo con voz suplicante "promete que me ayudarás".

"Me estás asustando Seeley pero a menos que hayas asesinado a alguien, sabes que cuentas conmigo", respondió la mujer manteniendo su oscura mirada en los ojos de su mejor amigo, y descubriendo en esos ojos que conocía tan bien algo que todavía no podía descifrar.

Ninguno podría decir exactamente cuánto tiempo transcurrió desde que ambos ingresaron a la habitación hasta que ella logró articular palabra. La mujer enmudeció al observar que sobre la misma cama en la que en el pasado, él y ella habían creído amarse, yacía una muchacha quizás algo menor que su hermana Felicia, pero que a todas luces se estaba recuperando de una golpiza terrible. Él se mantuvo parado entre ella y la puerta, bloqueando el camino, en caso ella quisiera salir sin darle oportunidad de explicarse.

En el momento en que ella se volteó sin dar señales de querer salir corriendo de allí, él respiró aliviado. Ella alternaba su comprensiva mirada entre los ojos de él y el rostro de aquella muchacha, formulando en silencio la pregunta que no necesitaba pronunciarse. Sin temor de ser juzgado, empezó a relatarle a su mejor amiga, todo lo relacionado con la presencia de esa chiquilla en su habitación.

**ooooooooooooooo**

"Seeley recién estoy en primer año de medicina…", señaló tomando el termómetro que estaba sobre la mesa de noche y acercándose a la cama hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca como para colocar el termómetro entre los labios de esa muchacha, y sujetar su muñeca derecha para medir sus pulsaciones.

Sonriendo por primera vez, desde que ella llegó, le reclamó "no me llames Seeley, Camille".

"No me digas Camille, Seeley" respondió ella, devolviéndole otra sonrisa, en un juego privado que practicaban desde el día en que se conocieron hacía ya más de cuatro años.

La tranquila familiaridad de esa broma compartida y repetida por años, fue interrumpida por un inesperado ataque de tos de la chiquilla desfallecida, con absoluto control de la situación, Cam recogió el termómetro caído y la sujetó por los hombros incorporándola ligeramente, mientras le hacía señas a Booth para que le alcanzara el vaso con jugo de naranja. Apoyando la espalda de la muchacha contra su propio cuerpo, la sujeto suavemente, acercándole con delicadeza el borde del vaso a los labios, ayudándola a beber un poco de líquido.

"Eres fantástica Cam" exclamó el único hombre en esa habitación, y su emoción aumentó al descubrir que su protegida acaba de abrir los ojos, un par de enormes y aterrorizados océanos celestes, a los que él podría seguir mirando eternamente.

**ooooooooooooooo**

Apenas abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio frente a ella fue a un hombre joven, bastante alto, de porte atlético y mirada gentil, que la observaba fijamente sonriéndole, _"¿quién eres y porqué pareces feliz de verme?"_ fue el pensamiento que surgió en su mente, hacía tanto tiempo que nadie la miraba así… ese hombre le recordaba a su propio hermano, Russ solía mirarla así cuando ella se enojaba con él o cuando quería convencerla de algo.

Lo siguiente que descubrió fue que estaba apoyada en el regazo de una mujer que la sostenía con firmeza, una mujer que olía a dulce y que sujetaba sobre sus labios un vaso con jugo, esa mujer estaba hablando, pronunciando las palabras con lentitud, _"creo que está dirigiéndose a mí, pero no logro entenderla"_… se sentía muy débil, no reconocía el lugar en que se hallaba, no podía pensar con claridad, tenía mucha hambre, le dolía todo el cuerpo, aunque si se le preguntaran, respondería que solo quería seguir durmiendo.

Ese hombre y esa mujer parecían preocuparse por ella, pero no estaba segura porqué estaba allí con ellos, cuáles eran sus intensiones, qué pretendían que ella hiciera… quizás debería sentir temor de que intentaran abusar de ella como lo había hecho Derek… sin embargo, en los brillantes ojos marrones de él descubría una mirada que le transmitía mucha confianza y la hacía sentir segura, después de mucho tiempo, se sentía segura.

Intentó incorporarse pero solo sintió un intenso dolor en el abdomen y en la espalda, y sin poder evitarlo se desmayó.

**ooooooooooooooo**

"Cam, ¿podrías revisar su heridas?, yo las curé pero no se si lo hice bien", pidió en un ruego el hombre que desde la mañana del día anterior se sentía responsable por la salud de esa muchacha.

"Supongo que para eso querías mi ayuda" exclamó en voz baja la mujer de piel oscura, mientras colocaba una almohada debajo de la cabeza de la muchacha, luego retiró la manta que la cubría, dejando expuesto su cuerpo semidesnudo, acomodó los brazos a los lados del cuerpo y extendió ambas piernas separándolas ligeramente, "conozco lo puritano que eres, así que si prefieres puedo intentar hacerlo sola" agregó la futura doctora asumiendo perfectamente su rol.

Estirando una mano en la dirección del cuerpo extendido sobre su cama, el hombre se defendió replicando "qué dices Cam, es solo una niña", acto seguido se cruzo de brazos y añadió entre dientes "y no soy un puritano".

Sonriendo burlonamente, la mujer que alguna vez confundió la profunda amistad que lo unía a ese hombre con amor, le susurro en voz baja al oído "si ella es una niña… entonces tu y yo, aún somos un par de castos púberes", y a continuación en un tono que indicaba claramente quien estaba a cargo agregó "sostenla mientras yo le saco la camiseta".

Los siguientes minutos se le hicieron interminables al hombre que había sido aceptado en la escuela de rangers del ejército, ayudó a Cam en todo lo que le indicó sin chistar, pero tomando grandes bocanadas de aire que le permitían superar la incomodidad ocasionada por lo que él consideraba una violación de la intimidad de su protegida y que también lo ayudaron a secar las lágrimas que afloraron en sus ojos cuando descubrieron que la espalda de la muchacha estaba cubierta de marcas y heridas bastante similares a las de sus piernas, y que tanto sus glúteos como sus pequeños senos tenían arañones y moretones.

Sin el menor asomo de duda, Cam dio un par de pasos hasta el sillón sobre el que había dejado su bolso, rápidamente abrió el cierre lateral para sacar del bolsillo una pequeña cámara de fotos y ante el asombro de Booth, empezó a tomar fotografías al cuerpo de la muchacha, "¿qué demonios haces?" exclamó el que en algunos años sería el mejor francotirador del país bloqueando con sus manos el lente de la cámara.

Levantando la cabeza en dirección al delicado cuerpo frente a ellos, la que algún día sería una renombrada especialista forense señaló, "si quieres que los responsables de esto paguen por su delito, necesitamos pruebas del daño que le causaron". Sin esperar ninguna respuesta, hizo unas cuantas tomas adicionales y luego de un par de minutos en los que manipuló la cámara con agilidad, retiró el rollo de fotos y extendiendo el brazo se lo alcanzó a Booth agregando "ya está, toma, ten cuidado cuando mandes a revelar el rollo… ah! y guarda las fotos con mi familia para que me las des cuando nos volvamos a ver".

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan avergonzado, no dejaba de admirarse de la soltura con que su amiga manipulaba ese delgado cuerpo desnudo, _"gracias por enviarme a Cam"_, agradeció silenciosamente a Dios, estaba convencido de que él no podría hacer nada parecido nunca en su vida. La voz de Cam lo sacó de sus pensamientos "voy a limpiarla y curarle las heridas, puedes aprovechar de ir a prepararnos algo de almorzar", le dijo la joven mujer empujándolo hacia la puerta, "me provocan macarrones con queso y tocino" fue lo último que le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

**ooooooooooooooo**

Mientras estaba en la cocina le pareció ver a Cam pasar por el corredor un par de veces, más tarde comprobaría que lo había hecho para tomar de su carro, algunas de las prendas de ropa que estaba llevándose a la universidad para prestárselas a esa desconocida… ese era el tipo de gestos que describían, sin necesidad de palabras, a su mejor amiga.

Cuando subió al dormitorio casi treinta minutos más tarde encontró a su protegida con los ojos muy abiertos, mirando a Cam con una mezcla de temor y agradecimiento, mientras que la estudiante de medicina en un monólogo que le hizo recordar la manera en que él mismo había conversado con ella cuando permanecía dormida, le explicaba acerca de las heridas que había curado en su cuerpo y la cuestionaba sobre la forma en que suponía habían sido ocasionadas; y al mismo tiempo intentaba subir por sus largas piernas unos pantalones deportivos blancos; lo sorprendió observar que ya había logrado ponerle una camiseta azul de la Universidad Central de New York y unas diminutas bragas celestes.

El futuro mejor agente del FBI ingresó a la habitación llevando macarrones para tres sobre una mesa plegable, "vaya mis dos chicas favoritas en el mundo se han hecho amigas" bromeó intentado romper la tensión que flotaba en el ambiente, por toda respuesta obtuvo una sonrisa cómplice de Cam, luego agregó intentando quitarle ansiedad a sus palabras "¿cómo te llamas pequeña?", y no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, ni el menor movimiento, ni siquiera una mirada.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, la mujer que esa misma noche debía estar de regreso en su universidad, dijo en un tono de voz amigable "yo soy Cam, curso el segundo año de medicina en la Universidad Central de Nueva York", después acercándose a Booth y sujetándolo afectuosamente por el brazo, agregó con voz firme "míranos un momento por favor" y esperó unos segundos hasta que la temerosa muchacha levantó la mirada, recién entonces prosiguió "este es Seeley, está en el ejército… pero mejor, llámalo Booth".

"Ya estuvo bueno de presentaciones, ahora vamos a comer, muero de hambre" exclamó Booth, sonriendo de la manera más encantadora que le era posible frotando sus manos una contra la otra efusivamente.

Cam tomó uno de los platos con macarrones y un tenedor, se acercó a la cama, sentándose frente a la chiquilla y extendiéndole un bocado de alimento le dijo "estás muy débil, tienes que comer para sanar tus heridas". Ante la sorpresa de los dos adultos en ese cuarto, la jovencita abrió la boca y empezó a comer.

**ooooooooooooooo**

"Está débil, y de hecho algunas de sus heridas son dolorosas, pero si sigue comiendo y duerme bien en un par de días debería estar bastante mejor", le dijo Cam en la puerta antes de partir.

El joven soldado la envolvió en un abrazo agradecido, después de ese día estaba en deuda con ella, una deuda que no podría terminar de pagar nunca, sin dejar de abrazarla besó su frente y le susurro "gracias Cam, eres la mejor amiga que alguien podría tener".

Empujándolo juguetonamente la joven mujer protestó "basta Booth, me sofocas", y alejándose por el camino de piedra que llegaba hasta donde dejó estacionado su auto esa mañana, agregó "cuídala, te veo el próximo fin de semana". Ella sabía muy bien que su mejor amigo había convertido los problemas de esa jovencita en suyos y que él mismo se encargaría de encontrar la manera de resolverlos.

Además después de ser testigo mudo de la mirada que su mejor amigo en todo el mundo le había dedicado a la joven mujer que habían dejado durmiendo sobre su cama, antes de acompañarla a la puerta, por fin entendió qué era ese algo que no había podido descifrar en un principio, sonrió y subiendo el volumen de la radio exclamó en medio de una ligera carcajada… "Ay Seeley! aunque todavía no lo sepas, te has enamorado".


	4. Chapter 4: Lunes 15 de abril 91

_**Aclaración: Cometí un error de espacio-tiempo en el capítulo anterior al colocar un celular en manos de Cam, en 1991, he corregido esa parte del fic para que sea históricamente correcto. Muchas gracias a todos los que vienen siguiendo este fic… espero disfruten de este capítulo tanto como yo al escribirlo!**_

**ooooooooooooooo**

La luz que empezaba a filtrarse por entre las cortinas del enorme ventanal ubicado frente a la cama la despertó, tenía temor que todo no hubiera sido más que un sueño, un hermoso sueño en el que una pareja de desconocidos cuidaban de ella, se preocupaban por ella e incluso velaban su sueño… lenta y perezosamente abrió los ojos con miedo, apenas lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que estaba en un dormitorio que no era el suyo, aunque pensándolo bien, tampoco sentía como suya la habitación que tenía en casa de los Barret.

Sin moverse, empezó a observar la habitación, el ventanal parecía dar a lo que suponía era una tranquila calle; a la izquierda de la ventana había una repisa de madera oscura llena de libros, trofeos, medallas, autos en miniatura, un guante de beisbol, pelotas de diversas formas, colores y tamaños; del otro lado de la ventana se hallaba un pequeño escritorio con algunos libros, cuadernos, materiales para escribir, todo acomodado intentando evitar el desorden en una de las esquinas de la superficie de trabajo, del otro lado, una fotografía en la que le parecía observar a un sonriente hombre bastante mayor abrazando a un niño casi adolescente.

Era una habitación muy masculina, pero inexplicablemente se sentía muy cómoda en ella, las paredes estaban pintadas de azul acero, con hermosas molduras al ras del techo que le daban la idea de que se trataba de una casa antigua… giró ligeramente la cabeza con la intención de ver las paredes a los lados de la cama en la que estaba echada, y entonces lo vio, allí estaba él, el hombre que la había rescatado de la terrible pesadilla que le tocó padecer en manos de los esposos Barret, durmiendo profundamente, recostado en el pequeño sillón colocado junto a la puerta.

No pudo evitar que todo su cuerpo se pusiera a la defensiva, sus músculos se tensaron provocándole mucho dolor en la espalda, el estómago, las piernas, los brazos, y sin proponérselo un quejido escapó de sus labios. La reacción de él fue instantánea, el doloroso sonido no había terminado de recorrer la habitación, y él ya se encontraba de pie junto a la cama, mirándola directamente a los ojos, con el ceño involuntariamente fruncido, inclinado sobre ella. Fue demasiado tarde cuando se dio cuenta que con su actitud sobreprotectora solo había conseguido asustarla.

Temperance sintió miedo, ese hombre era casi tan grande como Derek y esa arruga en la frente solo podía indicar que estaba muy molesto, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas e intentando protegerse de lo que supuso era una situación de inminente peligro para ella, se encogió sobre la cama, con uno de los brazos intentó abrazarse de sus piernas que con dificultad había conseguido doblar hasta la altura de su estómago, mientras que con el otro brazo procuraba esconder su rostro.

El corazón se le estrujó al ver la manera en que ella intentaba protegerse de él, dio un paso atrás alejándose de la cama y se puso de rodillas sobre el suelo hasta lograr que su cabeza quedara a la altura de la de su protegida, utilizando su tono de voz más calmado le dijo "perdóname, no quise asustarte, me pareció que te habías hecho daño y quise ayudarte, no me tengas miedo…"

No entendía por qué, pero le resultaba natural creer en lo que le decía ese hombre, no era lógico, pero una voz en su interior le decía que podía confiar en él. Si recordaba bien, su nombre era Seeley, al menos le parecía que eso era lo que había dicho la hermosa mujer de piel oscura que el día anterior curó sus heridas, limpió su cuerpo y la vistió procurando no causarle dolor.

"Me llamo Seeley Booth, pero prefiero que me digas Booth, te rescaté de un auto hace tres días y estás recuperándote aquí en mi casa" empezó a explicarle intentando que se calmara, "pero no eres una prisionera, yo puedo llevarte a dónde tú me indiques", recién en ese momento se le ocurrió que quizás esa muchachita hablaba otro idioma, "¿entiendes lo que te digo?" agregó buscando los ojos de ella que todavía permanecían escondidos entre sus brazos.

Cuando por fin sus miradas se cruzaron, ella le mantuvo la mirada, ese gesto de valentía en medio de la difícil situación en que se hallaba, hizo que él sintiera una profunda admiración por esa chica, era una luchadora a todas luces, ahora no le quedaba duda que con un poco de paciencia lograría reponerse.

Lentamente, ella retiró el brazo, hasta colocarlo con suavidad sobre su estómago, él tenía la sonrisa más bella que ella hubiera visto en su vida, y parecía ser una persona sincera, sus ojos eran de un marrón profundo, cálidos, no podía explicarse cuál era el motivo pero al mirarlos se sentía mejor.

Booth había decidido quedarse en silencio, dándole a ella la oportunidad de relajarse, de comprender que estaba a salvo, pero el silencio de la habitación fue interrumpido por un horroroso rugido proveniente de su estómago, los ojos de ella se abrieron de par en par, y podría jurar que los extremos de sus delgados labios se curvaron levemente. Un poco avergonzado, soltó una risotada exclamando alegremente "la alarma del desayuno ha sonado, voy a prepararnos algo de comer", se puso de pie y después de mover su cabeza hacia ambos lados haciendo crujir los huesos de su cuello agregó dedicándole una vez más otra de sus maravillosas sonrisas, "acepto pedidos, ¿quieres desayunar algo en especial?".

Durante el tiempo que permanecieron en silencio, poco a poco, Temperance fue recuperando la calma, estirando las piernas hasta quedar nuevamente recostada en actitud apacible sobre la cama, cubierta por una sábana celeste de algodón. Moría de hambre, pero no estaba en posición de exigir nada, en ese momento comería lo que fuese. Entonces otro rugido, más suave que el anterior interrumpió los pensamientos de ambos, el color subió a las mejillas de ella pues esta vez había sido su estómago el causante del sonido.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de él, "¡ajá!" exclamó divertido, dando un aplauso en el aire, para luego apuntar hacia ella con dedo acusador mientras añadía "tu alarma también ha sonado, así que mejor me apuro", y sin agregar nada más, abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió veloz rumbo a la cocina.

Cuando la puerta del dormitorio se cerró detrás de él, en voz muy baja ella aclaró "no fue una alarma, fue un borborigmo", luego cerró los ojos, el sueño volvía a invadirla.

**ooooooooooooooo**

Cam había sido muy clara en sus indicaciones, "tienes que hacer lo que sea necesario para que se alimente, de lo contrario estarás en grandes problemas", así que no se le ocurrió nada mejor que tentarla con un verdadero festín. Por un momento se sintió extraño, estaba esforzándose mucho en complacer a su protegida, hacía años que no se preocupaba de esa manera por nadie… si lo pensaba con cuidado, no se sentía así desde que era un niño y protegía a su pequeño hermano sirviéndole de escudo frente a las golpizas que su padre les daba… después de mucho tiempo, esa muchachita lo obligaba a recuperar sentimientos que pensó nunca volvería a sentir.

"Dios, por favor, haz que coma sin darme problemas", rogó en voz alta mientras subía la escalera al segundo piso llevando la mesa plegable repleta de alimentos, un par de individuales de tela colgaban sobre su hombro derecho y un secador sobre su hombro izquierdo. Abrió la puerta con cierta dificultad y la cerró empujándola suavemente con su pierna derecha, ella estaba nuevamente dormida y lo último que quería era darle otro susto.

Procurando no hacer ruido, retiró todos las cosas que tenía sobre el escritorio, colocó los libros y cuadernos en la repisa, las chucherías sobre la pequeña alfombra a los pies de la cabecera de la cama, y la foto en la salían él y Pops sobre la cómoda; luego salió al corredor y tomó una de las sillas de la sala de estar colocándola a un lado del escritorio. Acomodó los individuales, distribuyó los alimentos sobre el escritorio, procurando que se vieran apetecibles: dos vasos de jugo de naranja, dos vasos de leche tibia, una panera con algunas tostadas con mantequilla, un pocillo con avena, otro con huevos revueltos con tocino y un plato de panqueques endulzados con miel; cuando consideró que ya todo estaba listo, se giró acercándose a ella.

Se agachó a un lado de la cama hasta que su rostro quedó alineado con el de ella, pero lo suficientemente alejado como para no invadir su espacio personal, "pequeña… despierta, es hora de desayunar" le dijo en voz baja, con una ternura que no sabía de dónde salió. Le pareció que los párpados de ella se movieron de un modo casi imperceptible, esperó unos segundos y lo intentó de nuevo "anda dormilona… abre esos hermosos ojos que tienes y mira el delicioso desayuno que nos he preparado" esta vez utilizó un tono ligeramente más alto y divertido que el anterior.

Ahora sí, estaba convencido de que estaba despierta fingiendo dormir, pues la acababa de ver mordiéndose el interior del labio inferior, "bueno si no tienes hambre, empezaré por mi cuenta" añadió utilizando su tono de voz normal, y se acercó al escritorio haciendo ruido, pero sin dejar de mirarla ni un segundo.

Temperance podía percibir el olor de todas las delicias que ese hombre había traído para ellos, cuando supuso que él estaba de espaldas, abrió los ojos, y entonces descubrió que él estaba parado a los pies de la cama, frente a ella, mirándola directamente a los ojos mientras le sonreía con los brazos cruzados.

"Si no te apuras, me voy a comer todo yo solo, mira que estoy muerto de hambre" anunció sin dejar de mirar a ese par de enormes ojos que ahora le parecían verdes, y en los que descubría por primera vez una mirada curiosa, sin temor a equivocarse, podía jurar que ella estaba jugando con él… así que decidió tratarla como a una niña que solo quiere dar la contra y rompiendo el contacto visual, se dio la vuelta sentándose en la silla a un lado del escritorio, mientras le decía "me sorprende que no tengas hambre, pero no te voy a obligar, así quedará más para mí", pero sus pensamientos eran otros, en silencio, rogaba a todos los santos porque ella reaccionara y diera alguna señal de querer comer algo.

Y entonces ocurrió el milagro, la vio que con dificultad arrimaba a un lado la sábana que la cubría, "espera te voy a ayudar" le indicó y de un par de zancadas se colocó junto a ella, y sin decir nada más, pasó uno de sus brazos por debajo de sus rodillas y el otro, por detrás de sus hombros, intentando hacer la menor presión posible sobre su piel. En menos de diez segundos, la había levantado en brazos de la cama y la había depositado con cuidado sobre la silla del escritorio, frente a la improvisada mesa de desayuno.

Rápidamente se sentó en la otra silla y con una de sus manos trazó una línea imaginaria sobre el escritorio señalando con voz divertida, "todo lo que está de este lado es para mí", de acuerdo a su frontera invisible, del lado de ella quedaban un vaso de jugo, otro de leche y el pocillo de avena… ella levantó la mirada sorprendida, a él le pareció que no había entendido la broma así que aclaró "pero si tomas todo tu jugo, te puedo invitar algo de lo mío".

Sin proponérselo el desayuno se transformó en un juego, por primera vez le pareció descubrir que tímidas sonrisas se dibujaban en sus labios, una tras otra. En cuanto ella terminó con el jugo, él le invitó un par de tostadas; cuando hubo comido más de la mitad del pocillo de avena le ofreció un panqueque; por último, después que bebió todo el vaso de leche, le acercó el pocillo con huevos revueltos con tocino, eso fue lo único que se negó a probar, en su lugar apuntó con uno de sus índices el plato de panqueques.

En silencio, observaba de soslayo al hombre que desayunaba junto a ella, la sorprendió que de un par de sorbos se terminara el vaso de jugo y lo mismo hizo con el vaso de leche, cuando ella rechazó el pocillo de huevos revueltos, él se lo comió todo con deleite, asegurándole que estaba rechazando lo más delicioso de ese festín, luego esperó a que ella diera señales de no querer comer más tostadas antes de comer las que quedaban y lo mismo ocurrió con los panqueques, su salvador estaba dejándola comer primero conformándose con lo que ella dejaba.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, solo quedaban un par de panqueques y algo de avena, se quedaron inmóviles en sus lugares, mirándose el uno al otro sin decir palabra. Él sonreía satisfecho, agradecido con la vida por haber logrado que ella desayunara como Dios manda. Ella sentía una sensación cálida en todo el cuerpo, después de muchos meses, había compartido el desayuno con alguien que parecía contento de estar a su lado y eso la hacía sentir segura.

Ninguno de los dos parecía querer moverse, aunque pareciera increíble por las circunstancias que los habían colocado en esa situación, compartir ese momento los hacía felices. Los minutos transcurrieron sin que se percataran, se entretenían comprobando a través de la ventana que la vida no se había detenido, que allá afuera la gente continuaba con sus agitados días, por momentos sus miradas se cruzaban sin sentirse incómodos, se sonreían el uno al otro y luego volvían a mirar hacia el mundo exterior.

De pronto, ella se acomodó en la silla y a él le pareció que quizás llevaba mucho tiempo sentada, recordó que su frágil cuerpo estaba cubierto de moretones, rasguños y heridas, así que empleando su mejor tono de hermano mayor ordenó "es momento de volver a la cama, las indicaciones de Cam fueron claras… comer y descansar". Y sin esperar a que ella diera señales de estar de acuerdo, la volvió a levantar en brazos y con cuidado la colocó sobre la cama. Bastó que su adolorido cuerpo se pusiera en contacto con el mullido lecho, para que una ola de cansancio se apoderara de ella y casi inmediatamente se quedó dormida.

**ooooooooooooooo**

Después de lavar platos, vasos, cucharas y tenedores, guardar todo en su lugar y poner en orden la cocina, el joven ranger sintió la necesidad de hacer ejercicio, después de dos años de servicio en el ejército estar dos días sin hacer ejercicio era demasiado para él, _"que bien me vendría correr unos cuántos kilómetros"_ se dijo en voz alta. Pero ni por un segundo cruzó por su mente la idea de salir de la casa dejando sola a su protegida.

Sigilosamente ingresó a su habitación, se acercó a la cama para asegurarse de que ella estuviera durmiendo profundamente. Una sonrisa orgullosa se dibujó en su rostro al descubrir que ella no yacía echada sobre su espalda, como lo había hecho durante los dos días anteriores, sino que había buscado una posición más cómoda recostada sobre uno de sus lados, con el rostro reposando sobre una de sus manos… _"creo que he perdido mi cama"_, sentenció en voz casi inaudible.

Abrió la ventana unos centímetros, para mantener una temperatura agradable en la habitación, luego sacó algo de ropa deportiva de su armario, salió de la habitación dejando la puerta entreabierta y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano, se cambió y se puso a correr en la faja que Jared tenía en su dormitorio.

No podía sacar de su mente el rostro de esa chiquilla, las magulladuras que por ahora tenía sobre una de las cejas y en ambas mejillas sanarían pronto, y entonces luciría como la niña hermosa que era… rogaba al cielo para que pronto esa sonrisa maravillosa que había iluminado su rostro durante el desayuno se hiciera más frecuente, le quedaba claro que ella era aún muy joven y no tenía una idea del poder de su sonrisa, cuando sonreía él sentía el irrefrenable deseo de abrazarla, reconfortarla y prometerle cuidar de ella para siempre… y esa mirada transparente, tan celeste como el océano, era la más sincera que había visto en su vida.

"Cuando crezcas serás una verdadera belleza" pensó en voz alta, en silencio se repitió mil veces que ella era solo una niña, y que el destino lo había colocado a él en su camino, solo para cuidar de ella hasta que pudiera regresar con su familia… "ya empezaste a comer, ahora solo me falta lograr que comiences a hablar" fue su último pensamiento antes de subir el volumen de los audífonos que llevaba en los oídos y empezar a correr.


	5. Chapter 5: Martes 16 de abril 91

_**Declaración: Lamento haber tardado mucho en publicar este capítulo, estuve con la vida un poco complicada, pero ya estoy aquí. Este capítulo sigue centrado en la relación entre B&B, en el próximo harán su aparición A&H… espero disfruten tanto como yo! **_

**ooooooooooooooo**

"Booth" respondió el joven soldado, levantando el auricular del teléfono de baquelita que había empezado a repiquetear por segunda vez, se estiró perezosamente mientras reconocía fácilmente la voz de Cam del otro lado de la línea.

La futura doctora se dio perfecta cuenta de que acababa de despertar a su mejor amigo así que aclarando su voz y en un tono fuerte y claro, respondió "¡Hola Seeley, soy Cam!", esperó escuchar alguna respuesta, pero como Booth no decía nada agregó "son las 8 de la mañana, ¿cómo es posible que un futuro marine esté dormido aún?".

De un salto el muchacho se puso de pie y empezó a estirarse al escuchar lo tarde que era, "¡santo cielo! Me quedé dormido otra vez… y, soy un ranger no un marine, Camille" reclamó con cortesía a la mujer que tanto lo había ayudado en su actual predicamento, y por un momento dudó, quizás estaba contestado el teléfono en medio de un sueño, hasta que escuchó en el auricular el lejano sonido de una secadora de pelo, luego el golpe de una puerta cerrándose, y de nuevo la voz de Cam al teléfono, "y ¿cómo van las cosas por allá?" le preguntaba ella con una entonación que denotaba sincera preocupación.

Arqueando la espalda para distender los músculos que se le habían agarrotado por dormir, por tercera noche consecutiva, en el sofá de la sala de estar, que aunque confortable no era lo mismo que su propia cama, contestó "todo bien, ayer disfrutó de las tres comidas que le preparé sin darme ningún problema", y luego añadió "después de desayunar le voy a alistar todo para que se pueda dar un baño y se cambie de ropa por algo de lo que le dejaste", ni bien terminó de hablar se ruborizó al suponer que quizás iba a ser necesario ayudarla.

La mujer que había iniciado esa llamada, sabía que lo que le iba a sugerir a su mejor amigo lo iba a incomodar, pero tenía que hacerlo por el bien de esa muchacha, obligándose a emplear un impersonal tono profesional le dijo, "ten en cuenta que aunque para ti sea una niña, está bastante lejos de serlo… ¿entiendes lo que te quiero decir?" y espero por su reacción.

"¡Santo Dios! Camille, no me crees más problemas… ya tengo la cabeza echa un lío", se defendió hablando entre dientes en un tono más grave de lo habitual, pronunciando cada palabra con lentitud e intentando dar por terminado el tema, pero en el fondo sabía muy bien que ella todavía tenía mucho que decir al respecto.

Cam lo conocía muy bien y sabía que tenía que hablarle de forma simple y directa, así que respiró profundo y soltó lo que tenía pensado decirle desde antes de marcar su número telefónico, "Seeley, tu protegida debe tener por lo menos catorce años y aunque está muy delgada, su desarrollo anatómico es el normal para una mujer de esa edad, es decir, que lo más probable es que en algún momento necesite artículos de cuidado femenino, ¿entiendes de qué hablo… o tengo que decírtelo más claramente?" lo retó con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

El hombre que en algunos años se convertiría en el mejor francotirador del ejército, sabía que su amiga tenía razón y aunque ella le seguía hablando, él había dejado de escuchar sus palabras, _"Dios santo ¿qué voy a hacer?"_ era el único pensamiento que cruzaba por su mente en ese momento. Abruptamente decidió dar por terminada la conversación, "ya te dejo Camille, voy a ver qué desayunamos y pensar cómo haré para ir de compras…" y sin esperar a que ella le dijera adiós, colgó el teléfono.

**ooooooooooooooo**

El desayuno transcurrió, más o menos igual que el día anterior, aunque en esta ocasión Booth cambió el pocillo de avena por un plátano en rodajas que Temperance disfrutó con deleite, y en lugar de huevos revueltos con tocino, preparó un omelette de queso, que fue rechazado sin reparos. El joven soldado no pudo evitar soltar una suave carcajada cuando ella agitó la cabeza de lado a lado, frunciendo el ceño, frente al plato que él le había colocado junto a sus tostadas… viéndola así tan indignada con la frente arrugada, no pudo evitar que escapara de sus labios una exclamación de sorpresa "¡vaya! así que los huevos no son lo tuyo…", y tocando las pequeñas ampollas que tenía en el dorso de la mano izquierda acotó "y yo, hasta me quemé un poco para preparártelos".

La adolescente se dio cuenta de que su reacción había sido un poco exagerada y con las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas, estiró una de sus manos por sobre la mesa hasta apenas rozar la mano herida que él le mostraba. Esa era la señal que él había estado esperando durante esos tres interminables días, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sin pronunciar palabra, alargó su otra mano colocándola sobre la de ella de manera que la pequeña mano quedó atrapada entre las suyas. Ante ese gesto, ella no retiró la mano, solamente bajo la mirada avergonzada, esperando resignadamente a que él hiciera el siguiente movimiento.

A Booth se le partió el alma al verla tan vulnerable, podía sentir como todo su delicado cuerpo se ponía en estado de alerta, tal parecía que esperaba con serenidad lo que quiera que pudiese ocurrir, _"¿qué te han hecho para que desconfíes ante una pequeña muestra de afecto?"_ fue el pensamiento que surgió en su mente. Tenía que convencerla de que su única intención consistía en ayudarla a ponerse bien y volver con los suyos lo antes posible, así que después de darle una palmada juguetona en la mano, le levantó la barbilla con suavidad, y esperó con cama hasta que ella levantó la vista y lo miró directo a los ojos; recién entonces le dijo, "tranquila, entre compañeros no hay resentimientos".

Y entonces sucedió, la chiquilla que segundos antes mantenía una temblorosa mano entre las suyas, dio paso a una criatura curiosa a la que escuchó hablar por primera vez, "¿somos compañeros?" le había preguntado con una voz un poquito ronca, pero tan dulce como había soñado que sería, irguiéndose sobre la silla para darle mayor énfasis a sus palabras.

Por un momento, en el que le pareció que el tiempo se había detenido, se quedó mudo de asombro, totalmente perdido en ese par de enormes ojos azules que lo observaban con expresión interrogante. Cuando por fin pudo recuperarse de la sorpresa, le pareció que era mejor aparentar absoluta normalidad frente a la decisión de ella de empezar a hablar, no quiso hacer demasiado aspaviento al respecto para no abochornarla, así que con el corazón acelerado de felicidad, le respondió "así es, somos compañeros y los compañeros están para ayudarse el uno al otro".

Frente a la contundencia de su afirmación, ella dejó caer su espalda sobre el respaldar de la silla en que estaba sentada, para luego replicar "pero, ¿cómo podemos ser compañeros si no me conoces?".

Booth no pudo evitar sonreír, _"así que te gusta dar la contra, pues a mí también"_ fue el primer pensamiento que le provocaron las palabras de esa chiquilla, y sin darle tiempo a decir algo más, se puso de pie y empezó a recoger los platos, vasos y demás para colocarlos sobre la mesa plegable, mientras le contestaba "muy simple, porque el destino ha cruzado nuestros caminos, por eso…", y al observar la graciosa manera en que ella volvía a fruncir la frente al mismo tiempo que apretaba los labios en una clara señal de desacuerdo, le preguntó "¿crees en el destino?".

Temperance no pudo ocultar la expresión incrédula que se dibujó en su rostro al escuchar las palabras del hombre que quizás había salvado su vida al rescatarla de casa de los Barret, y casi al instante replicó mirándolo retadoramente "absolutamente no, es absurdo".

El único adulto presente en la habitación decidió dejar la discusión en ese punto y sin dejar de sonreír, le dio un enorme mordisco a una tostada… esa chiquilla lo dejaba atónito,_ "hace un par de días estabas más cerca del cielo que de la tierra, y ahora resulta que te gusta tener la última palabra"_ pensó sin dejar de mirar su pálido y sereno rostro. Ella supuso que había ganado esa discusión y que él había aceptado su afirmación como la verdad absoluta que era, así que con una agradable sensación de triunfo que no experimentaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, decidió imitar su gesto dándole una sonora mordida a la última tostada, y sin esperar a que él se lo pidiera, le alcanzó los pocillos y la cesta de pan.

La adolescente seguía muy intrigada, no lograba deducir por qué era tratada con tanta amabilidad por ese muchacho algunos años mayor que ella, por qué parecía preocuparse por su bienestar… hacía tanto tiempo que nadie era amable con ella, qué pasaría cuando sus heridas sanaran. En un segundo, los recuerdos de la noche en que fue víctima de las peores humillaciones que vivió jamás surgieron en su mente, y una ola de tristeza, miedo y vergüenza la invadió, ojalá no tuviera que volver con los Barret nunca más.

A Booth le pareció que de pronto, ella se había vuelto a encerrar en el hermetismo que la había mantenido en un doloroso silencio los días anteriores, estaba convencido que los abusos a los que había sido sometida la estaban atormentando, así que intentando distraerla de los recuerdos que la ponían triste, le tocó la punta de la nariz con uno de sus índices sacándola de sus pensamientos, a la vez que le decía "señorita 'el destino no existe', si te portas bien, mañana podrás ser mi ayudante al preparar el desayuno".

Ella levantó la mirada, y aunque tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, le sonrió.

"_Santísima Virgen te debo otra"_ fue el agradecimiento que el muchacho recitó en su mente, y antes de salir del dormitorio, volvió a colocar los libros y demás objetos que había retirado del escritorio que les había fungido de comedor de diario, mientas que aparentando una actitud despreocupada comentó "Camille llamó temprano para preguntar cómo seguías y me indicó que hoy debemos revisar tus heridas, así que mientras yo limpió todo esto, tú ve decidiendo qué te pondrás después de bañarte".

Por toda respuesta, ella sujetó nerviosamente el borde de la camiseta que llevaba puesta, tirando de ella hacía abajo con ambas manos, con la mirada fija en el suelo. Booth supuso que no había estado del todo consciente cuando Cam la vistió, ni cuando se despidió de ella dejándole un par de mudas de ropa extra, así que apuntando con la barbilla hacía la cómoda ubicada a un lado de la cama, añadió "Camille te dejó algo de ropa antes de irse, búscala en el primer cajón de la derecha".

**ooooooooooooooo**

Temperance tardó casi una hora en darse un buen baño, la sensación del agua cayendo sobre su cuerpo resultó sumamente gratificante, con gusto hubiera permanecido bajo el chorro de agua por horas, pero no quería abusar de la hospitalidad del que se autodenominaba como 'su compañero', así que después de aplicarse champú en el cabello un par de veces y enjabonar su piel con cuidado de no irritar sus heridas, se enjuagó y salió de la ducha.

Para secarse empleó una enorme, gruesa y suave toalla amarilla que él había colocado en sus brazos después de explicarle que esperaría detrás de la puerta por si ella necesitaba algún tipo de ayuda, la idea de un hombre aguardando por ella del otro lado de la puerta mientras se aseaba la hubiera puesto muy nerviosa, pero era imposible no confiar en el dueño de esos ojos color chocolate que le hacían recordar tanto a su propio hermano.

Antes de ponerse unas diminutas bragas moradas, envolvió su cabello en una toalla pequeña, y recién entonces empezó a aplicarse crema cicatrizante sobre las heridas que tenía en las piernas, cubriendo con un parche solo las que podían agravarse por el roce con la ropa. Al observar su reflejo en el espejo comprobó que tenía algunas heridas en la espalda pero no lograba llegar a ellas…así que sintiendo una ligera frustración, se secó el cabello lo mejor que pudo, se puso el par de shorts azules que Cam le había dejado y una camiseta similar a la que tuvo puesta los últimos dos días pero de color blanco, y entonces abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño con la esperanza de encontrarlo a él del otro lado.

Y así fue, ni bien escuchó que la puerta comenzaba a abrirse, de un salto, el futuro francotirador se acercó preguntándole "¿te aplicaste el cicatrizante?" mirándola a los ojos con genuina preocupación. Ella afirmó asintiendo con la cabeza y luego respondió "pero no llego a las heridas en mi espalda" en un tono de voz que era al mismo tiempo una confesión y un pedido, y sin decir nada más le entregó el tubo del medicamento.

Booth comprendió que le estaba pidiendo ayuda, "entre compañeros debemos cuidarnos las espaldas" le dijo perdiéndose en los que estaba seguro eran los ojos más hermosos que había visto en su vida, y sujetándola suavemente por el brazo, la condujo hacia el sofá de la sala de estar ayudándola a recostarse boca abajo. Luego con cautela levantó la camiseta todo lo que pudo hasta dejar expuestas el par de heridas que tenía en la espalda, y repitiéndose en silencio _"es una niña, podría ser mi hermanita menor",_ empezó a curarla.

**ooooooooooooooo**

Para cuando terminó, los suaves masajes con los que le había aplicado el cicatrizante, la habían relajado tanto que nuevamente se había quedado dormida, pero esta vez, sobre el sofá. Él estaba convencido que era mejor dejarla descansar todo lo que necesitara, así que encendió el televisor y, con el volumen casi inaudible, se dedicó a ver el canal de deportes mientras velaba el sueño de su protegida, _"suficientes emociones para un solo día"_ pensó mirando la hora en su reloj de pulsera, _"ya casi es mediodía, te dejaré dormir un par de horas antes de almorzar"_.

Por fin había comenzado a hablar, eso era maravilloso, su intuición le decía que debía tener mucho cuidado de no presionarla. Lo tenía decidido, mañana vería la manera de ir de compras y si el momento era propicio, le preguntaría su nombre, dónde estaba su casa, quiénes eran sus padres… fue entonces que cayó en la cuenta de que habían pasado casi cuatro días desde que rescató a esa chiquilla de lo que supuso era un secuestro, pero en ningún noticiero hablaban sobre ella, tal parecía que nadie se interesaba por lo que pudiera haberle ocurrido… un terrible pensamiento aceleró sus latidos a mil, y si había sido su propia familia la responsable de ponerla en ese estado, "Dios, tienes que ayudarme a descubrir que fue lo que le pasó", fue el ruego que escapó de sus labios casi como una plegaria.

Toda la situación parecía ir complicándose más de lo esperado.

Por un lado, la criatura que lo había mirado con miedo la primera vez, ahora le dedicaba miradas cargadas de agradecimiento, incluso en algunos momentos no eran solamente sus labios los que imitaban la sonrisa que él procuraba mostrarle a cada momento, podría jurar que esos preciosos ojos también le sonreían.

Además, esa delicada boca que al principio permaneció cerrada, apretada en una fina línea temblorosa y que solo se abría para dejar escapar quejidos de dolor… esa mañana, por fin, se había separado permitiendo que sus labios se abrieran para hablar con él, para dejarlo escuchar sus pensamientos, y había sido fantástico escuchar su voz, oírla argumentar, preguntar, pedir… nunca se había sentido tan feliz por compartir una conversación con nadie, esa chiquilla lograba hacerlo olvidar todos sus problemas, llevaba días sin que los recuerdos que solían atormentarlo cada vez que volvía a casa, hubieran perturbado su sueño.

Y ese era el otro lado de esa situación, no podía explicarse por qué, pero de pronto comenzaba a sentir la necesidad de tener a esa pequeña a su lado, _"Dios, ¿qué estoy pensando?, ¡es solo una niña!", _se dijo en silencio, y eso era lo peor de todo, su protegida ya no era una niña y él ya no podía seguir engañándose con esa mentira, era inútil seguir fingiendo, la niña que él había rescatado nunca existió, la niña que él se obligó a imaginar empezaba a transformarse ante sus ojos en lo que realmente era… sin poder evitarlo se veía obligado a admitir que su protegida era una adolescente y resultaba ineludible el hecho de que muy pronto terminaría convirtiéndose en una mujer hermosa… "Jesucristo, cuándo llegue ese día, yo quiero estar allí para ella".


	6. Chapter 6: Miércoles 17 de abril 91

_**Declaración: Lo ofrecido es deuda! Reconozco que está de más pedir que me disculpen por haber tardado tanto… solo espero que disfruten.**_

**ooooooooooooooo**

La observaba de reojo, se veía tan frágil y asustada sentada en el asiento del copiloto mientras él manejaba la camioneta de su abuelo, iban camino a un supermercado del otro lado de la ciudad, en una urbanización de casas lujosas en la que él le había asegurado no existía la posibilidad de encontrar a nadie conocido. No había resultado una tarea sencilla, pero después de resolver algunos inconvenientes relacionados con el pánico que descubrió en los ojos de su protegida ante la sola idea de salir de la casa, finalmente había logrado que aceptara acompañarlo… y él estaba agradecido con todos los santos por haber logrado convencerla, porque de ninguna manera estaba dispuesto a dejarla sola ni por un segundo.

En total mutismo, con la mirada perdida en el infinito, intentando que desde el exterior fuera difícil ver su rostro, se escondía ella; llevaba puesta una camiseta amarilla con el dibujo de un gato que le había dejado Cam, unos jeans y una casaca de Jared, Booth le había sugerido ponerse la capucha de manera que fuera difícil notar el largo de su cabello y eso sumado a los lentes oscuros que él le había prestado ocultaban su rostro casi totalmente.

"Tierra llamando a Júpiter… adelante Júpiter", soltó el joven soldado, intentando distraer a su acompañante que parecía intentar con todas sus fuerzas hacerse invisible. Luciendo su sonrisa más encantadora aprovechó la señal de alto de un semáforo para intentar mirarla directamente suplicándole sin palabras _"vamos pequeña di algo"._

"No tengas miedo" insistió intentando iniciar una conversación, "tus captores deben de haber huido al darse cuenta que escapaste" agregó sin poder controlar las palabras que acababan de salir de sus labios…_ "¿qué me pasa? ¿y si sus captores no existen? ¿qué tal si fue alguien de su propia familia quien la encerró en esa maletera? Eres un reverendo bocón Seeley"_ se reprendió apretando los puños contra el timón hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

Temperance lo miró de reojo y pudo ver que los labios del muchacho que había cuidado de ella durante los últimos cinco días, se apretaban con dureza, el rostro que hacía escasos segundos lucía relajado ahora estaba colorado y con el ceño fruncido, "¿estás molesto conmigo?" fue la pregunta que se le hizo urgente formular, aunque lo hizo en un tono de voz muy quedo, casi deseando que él no la hubiera escuchado.

Providencialmente acababan de llegar al estacionamiento del supermercado porque ni bien escuchó las palabras pronunciadas por ella, Booth sintió la necesidad imperiosa de detener el motor y exteriorizar de una vez por todas, el enjambre de ideas que cruzaban por su mente en ese momento y que lo venían atormentando desde el mismo instante en que la rescató de aquel garaje, de ese espantoso lugar al que deseaba con todo el corazón no volver nunca más en su vida.

Ni en un millón de años podría entender cómo alguien pudo ser capaz de hacerle tanto daño, ya no podía seguir conformándose con ayudarla a recuperarse, tenía que estar seguro de ponerla a salvo de sus captores, "no estoy molesto contigo, nunca podría enojarme contigo… estoy furioso con los que te pusieron así, con los que te convirtieron en una criatura incapaz de decir su nombre, temerosa, desconfiada, triste" le dijo procurando que su voz sonara pausada y que no reflejara la ira que lo envolvía por entero, mientras le levantaba la barbilla acariciando con su pulgar una de los rasguños en su mejilla que ya estaba casi curada; "no sabes cómo quisiera tener en frente a los que se atrevieron a golpearte, para darles a beber un poco de su propia medicina" agregó al mismo tiempo que estacionaba lentamente la camioneta en un lugar algo apartado de la puerta de acceso.

Aunque lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, fue imposible contener las lágrimas que se amontonaron en sus ojos, "ellos no me dieron ninguna medicina" indicó muy confundida pues no entendía porque Booth suponía que había necesitado algún tipo de medicación "yo no estaba sufriendo de ninguna enfermedad, mi salud era bastante buena" agregó secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de una mano, "yo procuraba hacer todo lo que me pedían, nunca protesté por nada, pero el agua estaba tan caliente… y yo tenía tanto miedo…"

En una fracción de segundo, Temperance miró en los ojos del muchacho que había logrado recordarle cómo era sentirse querida, y dejando a un lado toda la racionalidad de su mente privilegiada, escuchó a su corazón, aceptando con absoluta certeza que podía confiar en él. En su cerebro surgió como una verdad irrefutable, el hecho de que el dueño de esa tierna mirada jamás la defraudaría en modo alguno.

Fue entonces que por primera vez se permitió sentir la pesada carga que venía soportando desde aquella mañana en que ella y su hermano descubrieron que sus padres se habían ido, abandonándolos sin explicaciones, "mi nombre es Temperance Brennan, mi padre era maestro de ciencias, mi madre era contadora…"; por primera vez tuvo el valor de admitir en voz alta todo el dolor y desesperación que había sentido, y sin encontrar ninguna explicación científica para ello, podría jurar que después compartir sus recuerdos con el hombre que afirmaba ser su compañero, su cuerpo se había hecho mil veces más liviano.

Cuando Booth se dio cuenta que ella estaba empezando a desnudar su alma ante él, agradeció a Dios por la vieja camioneta de su abuelo que le permitía acercarse a ella lo suficiente para pasar uno de sus brazos por sobre sus hombros, abrazándola con ternura, ni por un momento se le ocurrió intentar hacerla callar con frases de consuelo. Él mejor que nadie entendía perfectamente que esa chiquilla necesitaba hablar, sanar no solo su cuerpo sino también su alma; la sentía temblar entre sus brazos, con la cabeza anidada entre su cuello y su pecho, las lágrimas brotaban de manera incontrolable mojando su camiseta, mientras él tenía apoyada su mejilla suavemente sobre la frente de ella, acariciando su cabello con suavidad.

Entre sollozos, ella le fue contando sobre la soledad y el miedo que sintió la tarde en que al volver de la escuela encontró una nota de despedida de su hermano, un papel pegado en el refrigerador en que le decía que iba rumbo a California porque eso era lo mejor para ella, "mi hermano Russ es cinco años mayor que yo…", y cómo en menos de una semana se había quedado sola en el mundo siendo obligada a entrar al sistema de adopciones, pasando de un hogar de acogida a otro hasta caer en manos de los Barret, "él nunca habló conmigo, hasta esa noche…".

De pronto fue imposible contener por un segundo más todo el llanto que luchaba por escapar de su corazón, toda la tristeza que la había consumido por dentro desde hacía meses; junto a él, dejó que la racionalidad cediera paso a las emociones que durante mucho tiempo había mantenido escondidas, esos sentimientos que ocultó hasta el punto que llegó a pensar que nunca más volvería a ser capaz de sentirlos.

Booth estaba poniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad para no interrumpir las palabras de su protegida, luchaba contra sus propios instintos para limitarse a reconfortarla acariciando su cabello, en lugar de hacerle caso a su corazón que le gritaba que la besara, _"Santa Madre de Dios, qué me sucede, es apenas una niña"_, se decía a sí mismo, pero al mismo tiempo otros pensamientos lo traicionaban _"no es una niña, Cam te lo ha dicho claramente"_ ordenándole que detuviera sus gemidos lastimeros cubriendo sus labios hinchados por el llanto, con los suyos, entregándole besos que sin saberlo había guardado solo para ella.

Cuando Temperance empezó a narrarle en detalle su última noche con los Barret, el futuro francotirador sintió claramente como la ira enrojecía su rostro y aceleraba sus latidos; al ser testigo de la manera nerviosa en que ella crispaba sus manos mientras recordaba la forma en que el tal Derek había abusado de ella, le pareció que el corazón se le partía en mil pedazos; y en el instante en que las mejillas de ella se tiñeron de rosa al mismo tiempo que su mirada se llenaba de vergüenza al dejar escapar de sus labios la suposición de que quizás de alguna manera ella había sido culpable de lo que le ocurrió, no pudo seguir manteniéndose callado por otro segundo y posando un par de dedos sobre los temblorosos labios de ella, le suplicó con la mirada que no pronunciara una palabra más, susurrándole al oído "nada de lo que te sucedió fue culpa tuya".

Un transeúnte que pasó junto a la camioneta observándolos sin disimulo, le recordó dónde se hallaban, la sonrisa socarrona de aquel hombre lo hizo ruborizarse al suponer que para cualquiera que los viera desde afuera parecerían una pareja de enamorados reconciliándose después de una pelea, _"qué imaginen lo que quieran, solo me importa que ella se sienta mejor" _pensó y sin separarse de ella un milímetro, permaneció envolviéndola en un abrazo del que solo fue liberándola en la medida en que sentía que sus sollozos se atenuaban.

Transcurrió quizás una hora, hasta que se recuperó del todo, hasta que su respiración se normalizó y su cuerpo se relajó, para entonces ella se había quedado dormida, apoyada en él. Booth decidió dejarla descansar unos pocos minutos más, antes de entrar al supermercado, de manera involuntaria fue acompasando su respiración con la de ella, y en su mente empezó a preguntarse por qué se le hacía tan difícil recordar cómo había sido su vida antes de conocerla.

**ooooooooooooooo**

Señalando con un discreto movimiento de cabeza a una mujer rubia de unos veintitantos que lucía un escote del que sobresalían unos senos enormes y que acababa de cruzarse con ellos en la zona de ingreso al centro comercial, una hermosa muchacha de ojos rasgados le reclamaba en voz baja "no me vengas con que no entiendes de qué te estoy hablando", a un nervioso jovencito que la observaba con mirada culpable.

Dejando traslucir un sentimiento culpable, el jovencito se defendía con áspera voz, "Angie tu sabes que eres mi diosa y que yo soy tu fiel esclavo", afirmaba mientras le dedicaba una pronunciada reverencia, tomando una de las manos de la jovencita entre las suyas y depositando sobre ella un suave beso.

Fingiendo un enojo que obviamente no sentía, la adolescente retiró la mano de entre las de su novio y haciendo con ella el gesto de unos labios que se mueven exclamó "eres puro bla-bla-bla Jack Hodgins… y ni creas que te voy a perdonar tan fácilmente". Sin esperar a que ella siguiera hablando el rubicundo muchachito la tomó por la cintura y le dio un sonoro beso, mientras la obligaba a ingresar al supermercado.

**ooooooooooooooo**

Ya habían terminado de colocar en el carrito de compras todo lo que tenían anotado en la lista que Booth había escrito antes de salir de casa: leche, cereal, huevos, fruta, pastas, pan, carne, vegetales, detergente… solo faltaban los artículos de cuidado femenino que Cam le señaló debía comprar para su protegida. Pero por más que lo intentaba no encontraba la manera de sugerirle a ella que escogiera lo que según le había dicho su mejor amiga, tarde o temprano necesitaría. Sintiéndose sumamente incómodo, señalando hacia el corredor de productos de higiene personal, exclamó en un tono quizás un poco más alto de lo normal, "si necesitas algo de este pasillo anda y tómalo, yo te espero aquí".

Temperance agachó la mirada y aunque sabía muy bien a qué se refería Booth y realmente después de todos los recuerdos que había compartido con él, era bastante ridículo no ser capaz de elegir frente a él una caja de tampones y algunos protectores, fue inevitable sentirse de pronto abrumada por todo lo sucedido ese día, su cerebro le decía que caminara y eligiera lo necesario, pero no le era posible mover los pies ni un centímetro, inexplicablemente su cuerpo no respondía a sus órdenes.

El muchacho que algún día se convertiría en uno de los mejores agentes del FBI, sonrió con resignación y dedicándole una comprensiva mirada le dijo "tranquila, no te preocupes… espérame aquí, en un segundo regreso" mientras le tocaba la punta de la nariz con el índice de la mano derecha en señal de complicidad.

Sin detenerse a pensar en lo que iba a hacer, Booth caminó rápidamente hacia el interior del pasillo que hasta un segundo antes había estado desierto, pero que ahora estaba lleno de mujeres de distintas edades eligiendo productos. Se deslizó entre ellas intentando lucir lo más sereno posible, pero dejando claro su nerviosismo por la manera desesperada cómo se rascaba la nuca, se detuvo delante de la góndola correspondiente y fue entonces que escuchó una risueña voz junto a él "hola compadre, tú también estás pagando tus pecados" le acababa de decir bromeando un muchacho quizás de su misma edad, con abundante cabello ondulado y enormes ojos azules.

"Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé" respondió a manera de saludo, cruzando ambos brazos a la altura del pecho, recorriendo con la mirada la increíble variedad de productos para el mismo propósito acomodados en las repisas de todo ese corredor, "¿tienes una idea de cuál debemos elegir?" le consultó al muchacho junto a él, mirándolo de reojo.

Extendiendo una mano en señal de saludo, el hombre de cabello rubio respondió "bienvenido a territorio desconocido, soy Jack", y mirando hacia el fondo del corredor agitó su otra mano saludando a su novia que lo observaba luciendo una enorme y pícara sonrisa. El recluta se sorprendió por la solemnidad del saludo de ese desconocido al que se sentía extrañamente unido, pues ambos atravesaban por el mismo predicamento, y apretando la mano que se alzaba frente a él, respondió "soy Booth".

Parada con los brazos en jarras al extremo del pasillo, Angela sonreía burlonamente mirando a los dos muchachos que parecían un par de peces fuera del agua, y fue recién entonces que se percató de la presencia de una muchachita quizás algo menor que ella, de pie junto a un coche lleno de productos y que acababa de soltar una tímida risa al escucharla apurar a Jack… "no me digas que ese bombón es tuyo" le preguntó guiñándole el ojo con picardía, señalando hacia donde estaban los muchachos.

Temperance no entendía por qué esa hermosa chiquilla que parecía quizás uno o dos años mayor que ella, le hablaba de chocolates, así que se limitó a mirarla a los ojos replicando "no entiendo a qué te refieres".

Sin suponer que con el paso de las horas se convertirían en grandes amigas, la adolescente que al sonreír mostraba un par de hermosos hoyuelos en las mejillas le respondió "soy Angela, aquel es mi novio Jack… y supongo que el fabuloso dios griego parado junto a él es tuyo, ¿verdad?".

No era usual que otras adolescentes quisieran conversar con ella, en su escuela por lo general todos evitaban tratarla y cuando lo hacían, ella entendía las palabras perfectamente pero no era capaz de comprender el significado que se ocultaba detrás de la mayoría de ellas. Sin embargo, aunque era extraño, se le hacía natural sentirse cómoda en compañía de esa desconocida y sin proponérselo, le sonrió devolviéndole el saludo "mi nombre es Temperance Brennan, él es Seeley Booth" le dijo señalando hacia los muchachos que en ese momento ya estaban regresando hacia ellas, "y debo aclararte que no existen los dioses griegos".


	7. Chapter 7: Jueves 18 de abril 91

Acababa de despertar hacía unos pocos minutos, la luz del día empezaba a colarse por entre las persianas de su habitación y aunque durante la noche había pasado más tiempo durmiendo sentado que recostado en una cama, si alguien le preguntaba podía jurar que durmió como un tronco.

En la semioscuridad de la habitación buscó la luz rojiza del reloj sobre su mesa de noche, eran casi las 6 de la mañana, el recluta en su interior lo arengaba a levantarse y salir a hacer ejercicio para mantener su excelente estado físico, sin embargo, una vozque no escuchaba desde que siendo un niño pequeño había hecho hasta lo imposible por proteger a su hermano le decía _"no te muevas Seeley, la puedes despertar"._

Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, le hizo caso a esa parte de sí mismo que había reaparecidoen el preciso instante en que levantó la cajuela de aquel auto encontrando a Temperance desmayada en el interior, y decidió permanecer recostado en el viejo sofá de su dormitorio, muy quieto,observándola descansar…_"parece un ángel"_se dijo mientras sonreía feliz contemplando el rostro de su protegida, hermoso, sereno, tranquilo... metida en su cama, perdida en sus sueños, se la veía tan inocente, tan frágil. Seeley esperó durante días por esa noche, la primera noche en la que ella no había sufrido de pesadillas, la primera noche en la que él no despertó sobresaltado por las súplicas y lágrimas de su compañera.

No pudo evitar emitir una suave risa al recordar lo bien que se lo pasaron la tarde anterior almorzando en la cafetería del supermercado con Angela y Jack, después del penoso incidente en el pasillo de artículos femeninos, habían conversado de todo y de nada al mismo tiempo… era obvio que ambos se dieron cuenta de las marcas en el rostro de Temperance, todavía tenía una pequeña raspadura en la mejilla y un tenue moretón sobre la ceja izquierda; pero habían tenido la prudencia de no hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

Incluso cuando ella se había negado con contundencia a separarse de él para acompañar a Angela al baño de chicas y fueron testigos de la mirada de terror que se reflejó en sus ojos, fingieron no notarlo, y Jack atinó a romper la incomodidad del momento haciendo palmas y exclamando "¡bravo mi lady! La felicito por no ceñirse a lo socialmente correcto" poniéndose de pie y apartándose un par de pasos de la mesa para hacer una reverencia que devolvió la calma al rostro de ella.

Sin embargo, tenía que cuidarse de esa chica, era muy simpática pero estaba casi seguro que era capaz de leer la mente… sus sospechas quedaron más que claras cuando al momento de despedirse les dedicó, primero una mirada escudriñadora a él y luego otra a ella, envolviéndolos en una sonrisa suspicaz y lanzando la pregunta que él estaba temiendo desde un segundo después que acordaron almorzar juntos, "y ¿qué hay entre ustedes dos?"… gracias al cielo Temperance había resultado sumamente literal, y sin dudar había respondido casi al instante "más o menos cuarenta centímetros de distancia", lo que había ocasionado una carcajada general que él aprovechó para desviar esa última conversación hacia un tema menos complicado.

Pero sabía muy bien que esa tarde no tendría escapatoria y lo más probable, era que de una forma u otra tuviera que explicar la difícil situación de su convivencia con Temperance Brennan.

**oooooooooooooooooo**

"¿No te parece que se traen algo raro esos dos?" interrogó la delgada muchacha de rasgos asiáticos al muchacho que la observaba en silencio mientras ella colgaba el teléfono después de una larguísima conversación con su padre; y sin darle tiempo de contestar agregó "mi papá te manda saludos y dice que nos espera esta noche". El jovencito respiró profundamente, la sola mención del padre de Ángela lo ponía nervioso, el corazón se le agitaba y el tatuaje que tenía en el brazo izquierdo le empezaba a latir, intentando recuperar la calma, y dando tiempo a que la punzada en su estómago desapareciera, se reacomodó sobre el taburete en que permanecía sentado, posando desde hacía casi una hora.

Parada frente al caballete que sostenía el lienzo sobre el que estaba haciendo un dibujo de él, la muchacha se cruzó de brazos aparentando esperar por una respuesta para su pregunta. Sin embargo, Jack sabía muy bien que se trataba de una pregunta retórica, se conocían desde que eran niños, así que no tenía dudas respecto a que ella ya tenía una respuesta en mente, solo debía sonreír y esperar a que continuara expresando sus pensamientos.

"Pero te puedo jurar que esta noche saldré de dudas" continúo dedicándole un guiño pícaro, mientras se acercaba para pedirle sin palabras que la abrazara. Él la conocía mejor que nadie y sabía que siempre, después de conversar con su papá, Angie necesitaba un abrazo, una demostración de cariño que la ayudara a extrañar un poco menos a ese viejo texano, a ese cantante que había recorrido el mundo llevando a su pequeña consigo, negándose a dejarla ni un momento sola después de la muerte de su madre; el mismo que había aceptado con tristeza que al llegar a la adolescencia su hija preferiría estudiar en una escuela con otros chicos de su edad, aunque eso significara permanecer alejados buena parte del tiempo.

Cuando sintió las manos de ella sobre su pecho, empujándolo suavemente para mirarlo a los ojos, no pudo evitar preguntar "pero qué dices Angie, ¿pensé que te agradaban?", al mismo tiempo que besaba su cabello con una ternura que contrastaba con lo áspero de su voz.

La muchacha ladeó la cabeza y mirándolo de soslayo aclaró "por supuesto que me caen bien, ella es muy divertida y se nota a leguas que necesita una mejor amiga, es una pena que siendo tan bella no sepa vestirse", y sumergiéndose con más fuerza en los brazos de él, agregó entre risas "y él… bueno, digamos que si no estuviera perdidamente enamorada de ti, él podría darme la talla".

**oooooooooooooooooo**

Temperance durmió hasta tarde esa mañana, se levantó de la cama cuando faltaban pocos minutos para las diez y al percatarse de la hora imaginó que era por eso que Seeley no estaba en su lugar habitual, vigilando su sueño desde el viejo sofá junto a la puerta. Todavía recordaba que el primer día que despertó totalmente consciente de donde estaba, se asustó al verlo allí, supuso que intentaba evitar que huyera y eso la hizo sentir cautiva, pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se dio cuenta que aquel muchacho algunos años mayor que ella solo quería asegurarse de que se recuperara pronto de sus heridas.

Inesperadamente la sensación de abandono surgió en su interior sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarla, recordó el momento de debilidad del día anterior en que había terminado contándole todos sus secretos a Booth y sintió pánico, "quizás mi vida es demasiado complicada para él" se dijo en voz baja y respirando agitadamente salió de la habitación, quería asegurarse que él todavía estaba allí o comprobar que la había abandonado como hicieron todos antes… casi corriendo bajó las escaleras e irrumpió en la cocina… al verlo, el corazón le dio un vuelco de felicidad, allí estaba preparando una bandeja de desayuno para ella, como todos los días.

"¡Aja! La bella durmiente despertó" exclamó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al verla parada en medio de la cocina llevando una camiseta suya como pijama, pero al descubrir que la mirada cristalina en la que podría perderse eternamente estaba llena de lágrimas, colocó rápidamente la bandeja sobre el mostrador y se aproximó a ella aparentando tranquilidad, con un único pensamiento en la mente _"soy un pelmazo ¡cómo se me ocurrió dejarte sola!"_. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir el temblor que recorría su delicado cuerpo, le preguntó mirándola directo a los ojos "¿tuviste una pesadilla?".

Ella no respondió, bajó la mirada y con toda la fuerza que podía, lo abrazó, como si de ello dependiera su vida, susurrando un tímido "gracias por cuidar de mí".

Esa súbita demostración de afecto lo tomó por sorpresa, la perfecta manera en que el cuerpo de ella se amoldaba al suyo lo transportó a un universo en el que solo existían ellos dos, enmudecido solo atinó a extender suavemente sus brazos alrededor de ella cerrando el círculo perfecto que formaban en ese instante. Fundidos en ese abrazo el tiempo se detuvo, ella imaginando que era su hermano el dueño de los brazos que la envolvían, él rogando al cielo por pasar el resto de su vida junto a esa muchacha. Cuando sintió que por fin podía volver a articular palabras, replicó "eres mi compañera, daría mi vida por ti".

**oooooooooooooooooo**

Siguiendo las indicaciones que les hizo Angela por teléfono llegaron fácilmente hasta su calle, el futuro francotirador estaba muy sorprendido porque la chiquilla amable y extrovertida que conocieron el día anterior vivía en una barrio muy elegante… no pudo evitar soltar un silbido de admiración al detener la camioneta de su abuelo frente al número que Temperance le acababa de señalar "¡Wow, mira eso! estamos entrando en territorio confederado", indicó en un tono más alto de lo normal, señalando con su índice derecho la bandera de Texas que flameaba sobre el pórtico de entrada de esa casa de estilo colonial que debía costar una fortuna.

Antes de que la que algún día se convertiría en la más famosa antropóloga del mundo pudiera explicarle que hacía cientos de años el territorio confederado no existía como tal, Angela salió casi corriendo del interior de la casa, saludándolos con alboroto e invitándolos a entrar, mientras Jack desde la puerta les explicaba la presencia de esa bandera con la frase "el padre de Angie es por decir lo menos, sureño hasta la médula".

Pocos minutos después, el grupo de jóvenes que no tenían idea de que con el paso de los años se convertirían en amigos entrañables, conversaban despreocupadamente en la terraza que daba a un hermoso jardín trasero, mientras disfrutaban de la deliciosa cena italiana que habían pedido por teléfono después de que la menor del grupo eligiera la cena ganadora en un muy cuestionado sorteo en el que Booth propuso comida china, Angela francesa y Jack italiana.

Sin necesidad de ponerse de acuerdo los cuatro jóvenes evitaban hacerse preguntas sobre el pasado o sobre sus familias, al parecer todos tenían recuerdos difíciles de compartir al menos por el momento… de lo que si hablaron, y mucho, fue de sus aspiraciones para el futuro: Seeley quería convertirse algún día en agente del FBI, portar un arma, atrapar a los chicos malos y tener una familia; Jack solo deseaba pasarse los días rodeado de bichos, lodo, tierra y adorando a Angela; por su parte, la dueña de casa soñaba con ser una reconocida artista y vivir en París; cuando fue el turno de Temperance, ella aseguró que estudiaría para ser la mejor antropóloga del mundo, lo que dejó boquiabiertos a todos al descubrir que la muchachita de apariencia delicada soñaba con trabajar desenterrando cuerpos y analizando huesos. Booth había sido el más sorprendido de todos y dedicándole un guiño juguetón le había anunciado que desde ese instante la llamaría "Huesos".

Cuando ya andaban terminando el postre, Angela preguntó a sus nuevos amigos si les provocaba salir a escuchar algo de música, dándole un guiño cómplice a Jack dijo con una sonrisa que a todas luces escondía un secreto "puedo hacer que nos dejen entrar a un concierto de rock". Booth no podía creerlo, esa iba a ser de lejos su mejor noche en mucho tiempo, así que sin dudarlo aceptó, pero al segundo aclaró "solo si Huesos no está muy cansada".

La comunicativa jovencita no estaba dispuesta a recibir una negativa por parte de la chiquilla a la que había decidido convertir en su mejor amiga, así que sin darle oportunidad a replicar, la tomó de una mano y tirando de ella, la obligó a seguirla diciendo en voz alta "ya volvemos, vamos a vestirnos apropiadamente". Y sin voltear a mirar a los muchachos que se habían quedado felices, porque tenían más postre para ellos, desaparecieron rumbo al segundo piso la casa.

**oooooooooooooooooo**

El dormitorio de la futura artista parecía sacado de una revista de decoración, pero mil veces más acogedor, tenía un par de enormes ventanales que daban a un balcón con vista a la terraza donde los chicos devoraban los últimos trozos de postre y estaba plagado de distintas formas de arte: hermosas pinturas decoraban sus paredes, esculturas de todos los tamaños se lucían en repisas, lámparas de diseño indescriptible colgaban del techo inundando la habitación de una cálida luz, y un par de hermosas alfombras de pelo largo con exóticas figuras orientales cubrían los pies de la cama y el centro del cuarto.

"Cariño no te quedes allí parada, siéntate mientras yo te muestro algunas cosas" dijo la dueña de la habitación empujando suavemente a su invitada en dirección a un futón rojo a los pies de la cama. Angela decidió que ese era el momento de descubrir los misterios que ocultaba su mejor amiga, así que prosiguió diciendo "perdóname cielo, pero tu nombre se me hace muy solemne para alguien tan dulce como tú, ¿te importa si te llamo Bren?" ladeando la cabeza ligeramente en clara señal de que esperaba una confirmación por parte de su interlocutora.

Brennan no encontraba una explicación racional para lo que experimentaba en presencia de esa muchacha a la que conocía desde la tarde del día anterior, aunque sabía muy bien que era científicamente imposible, parecía que era capaz de anticipar sus pensamientos, esa chiquilla quenerancasi de su misma edad parecía deseosa de ser su amiga, y lo que la sorprendía aun más, aparentemente disfrutaba de su compañía.

"La que calla otorga, así que tomo tu silencio como un sí" agregó la jovencita de rasgos orientales, dirigiéndose hacia la pequeña habitación contigua que hacía las veces de su closet y en menos de un par de minutos estuvo de regreso cargando la suficiente ropa como para vestir a una docena de personas. Sin dejar de sonreír acomodó todas las prendas sobre la cama y mirando a los ojos de su invitada preguntó "¿me dejas que escoja por ti?".

Temperance se sentía incapaz de articular palabra, tenía un nudo en la garganta que no la dejaba expresarse, sin poder evitarlo los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, se sentía abrumada por todo el afecto que había recibido durante esa última semana por parte de ese grupo de completos extraños que se habían ocupado de ella cómo solo una familia lo hace por uno de los suyos, cómo solo lo habían hecho sus padres y su hermano, antes de abandonarla.

Al observar la expresión triste en el rostro de Brennan con la mirada perdida en el infinito, los ojos repletos de lágrimas y los rojizos labios temblorosos ansiosos de pronunciar palabras que se negaban a salir, Angela solo atinó a sentarse junto a ella, sujetando sus manos entre las suyas... en absoluto silencio, esperó hasta estar segura de que su proximidad era aceptada sin reparos, y recién entonces deslizó lentamente uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de su nueva mejor amiga, invitándola a apoyar su cabeza sobre su hombro... al sentir el calor de esa muchacha reconfortándola Temperance no pudo contenerse, las lágrimas brotaron con libertad, y por segunda vez sintió la imperiosa necesidad de liberarse de su pesada carga.

En cuanto logró dejar de llorar y la incapacidad de articular palabras desapareció, relató tan serenamente como le fue posible la forma en que su familia desapareció de su vida hacía poco más de cuatro meses y el abuso del que fue objeto en su último hogar de acogida; las lágrimas reaparecieron al recordar cómo Booth había llegado para salvarla, al sacarla de la maletera del viejo auto en que la habían encerrado; y, por primera vez desde que empezó a desahogarse, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando relató la manera desinteresada en que él había cuidado de ella desde ese día... "él y yo somos compañeros" dijo con orgullo.

Esa sería la única vez en la vida de ambas muchachas en que experimentarían ese nivel de confianza con otra mujer, todavía no lo sabían pero después de esa dolorosa y triste conversación, descubrirían que la vida había cruzado sus caminos para convertirlas no solo en las mejores amigas, sino para que encontraran la una en la otra a la hermana que tanto necesitaban, a la hermana que habían deseado desde siempre.

Sin necesidad de pronunciar palabras se prometieron con el corazón que sus caminos nunca se distanciarían lo suficiente como para extrañarse, y permanecieron así recibiendo y regalando consuelo, la una apoyada en la otra, hasta que una pregunta indiscreta escapó de los labios de Angela, "él es tu caballero en brillante armadura… y tú lo amas ¿verdad?", se le hacía natural asumir que después de la romántica actitud de Booth cualquier chica en su sano juicio terminaría perdidamente enamorada de él.

Las palabras de Angela fueron procesadas en una fracción de segundo por el cerebro privilegiado de Brennan, y sirvieron para que recuperara el completo control de la situación aclarando con autosuficiencia "somos compañeros, nos ayudamos el uno al otro", pero luego dudo un segundo y añadió con timidez "él daría su vida por mí… y yo por él".


	8. Chapter 8: Viernes 19 de abril 91

Sentada en el comedor de diario en la cocina, desayunando tranquilamente mientras se supone escuchaba a Booth narrándole una historia de sus días en el ejército, no podía dejar de pensar en que el día anterior había resultado el mejor de su vida en mucho tiempo… descubrir que podía confiar en otras personas después de tanto tiempo sintiéndose tan sola, después de meses en los que observó aterrorizada como todo su mundo se venía abajo, era sencillamente reconfortante.

"Lo siento no estaba prestando la suficiente atención" se disculpó avergonzada al percatarse de que su compañero aguardaba en silencio a que ella respondiera de alguna manera al monólogo en que había estado inmerso durante los últimos minutos.

Durante los poco más de cinco minutos en que estuvo relatando a su protegida, una anécdota relacionada con una laguna y la forma en que él había vencido a todos los otros reclutas de su clase en una competencia por llegar nadando al otro lado, fácilmente se percató de que si bien ella tenía la mirada clavada en él, su mente estaba en otro lado. Esos enormes y hermosos ojos a los que esperaba con todo el corazón ver cada mañana al despertar, durante todos los días que le quedaran de vida, esa mañana se mostraban de un tono celeste cristalino; y si bien sus labios no lo hacían, sus ojos sonreían, así que él no tenía ningún problema en que su anécdota sirviera de fondo para que ella se sintiera feliz, pérdida en sus propios recuerdos.

"Tranquila, te contaré mis hazañas nuevamente en otro momento" le respondió dedicándole un suave guiño e indicándole con un gesto que no se distrajera y siguiera alimentándose, "ayer fue un día estupendo" prosiguió animadamente al recordar la divertida cena con Jack y Angela, y la sorpresa al descubrir que su nueva amiga era hija del famoso líder de ZZ Top, sin poder evitarlo sus pensamientos escaparon de sus labios "estabas hermosa Huesos"… y al ser consciente de lo que acababa de decir, tosió nerviosamente rogando al cielo porque ella no notara la forma en que su voz había cambiado al pronunciar esas últimas palabras.

La noche anterior, cuando Angela y Huesos regresaron de vestirse para el concierto, Booth había quedado sorprendido ante la mujer que le sonreía tímidamente parada frente a él, _"Santo Dios, ¿dónde quedó la chiquilla que cuidé todos estos días?"_ fue el pensamiento aterrorizado que surgió en su mente en ese momento al sentir como su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar ante la visión de la hermosa mujer en que se había transformado su protegida. Gracias al cielo al reparar en el acuoso brillo en los ojos de ella, su naciente excitación se transformó en preocupación por lo que ocurrió entre las muchachas mientras estuvieron solas, no obstante su compañera parecía feliz y orgullosa de lucir espectacular. Finalmente toda su ansiedad desapareció cuando Angela se acercó a él y, sin decir palabras, lo envolvió en un abrazo, susurrando a su oído "gracias por cuidarla, ya no estás solo en esto".

Terminando de beber un enorme vaso de jugo de naranja, Temperance escuchó el cumplido con un poco de asombro, y supuso que Seeley permanecía en silencio a la espera de que ella respondiera de alguna manera a sus palabras, _"que complicada es la socialización, debería estar prohibido decir cosas que no son cuantificables" _fue el primer pensamiento fugaz que cruzó por su mente, pero al instante fue remplazado por otro _"él solo intenta hacerme sentir bien, debo decir algo que lo haga feliz"_, y mordiéndose el labio inferior para escoger con cuidado los términos en que iba a expresarse respondió tranquilamente en un tono de voz sin inflexión, pausado, con el que dejaba claro que simplemente estaba diciendo una verdad irrefutable "tú siempre luces bien, estás perfectamente estructurado".

Booth sintió como su rostro enrojecía, así que en un vano intento por superar la incomodidad terminó soltando una carcajada mientras exclamaba "¡Huesos, no puedes decirle una cosa así a un hombre!", al mismo tiempo que tomaba un pequeño rollo de canela y jugaba con él nerviosamente.

"¿Por qué? Solo estoy diciendo algo que evidentemente es cierto, la simetría de tu rostro es casi perfect…" comenzó a replicar ella, pero no pudo terminar de exponer sus ideas porque un pequeño rollo de canela fue apretado con suavidad contra el borde de sus labios en una clara señal de que la discusión quedaba zanjada.

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Booth estaba agotado después de todas las emociones de los últimos días, su vida había cambiado radicalmente y, sin embargo, se sentía anímicamente mejor que nunca, despertaba cada mañana entusiasmado, de buen humor… él mismo se sorprendía al comprobar que ya no era ni la sombra del recluta que despertaba malhumorado cada amanecer, deseoso de poner su mente en blanco haciendo ejercicio, involucrándose en los más duros entrenamientos, demostrando a cada paso su valor y determinación por convertirse en el mejor ranger de su generación.

Desde que Temperance apareció, había dejado de sentir rencor por su pasado. Al principio se había sentido profundamente identificado con ella, cada una de sus heridas le había recordado las suyas propias; cada quejido lastimero que le escuchó pronunciar lo obligó a enfrentarse con los recuerdos de él mismo sollozando ante el dolor; pero ahora, cuando por fin las heridas de Huesos habían sanado y ya no quedaban huellas de los golpes en su rostro, él se sentía liberado de todo la rabia, la impotencia, el sufrimiento que había tenido oculto en un lugar de su corazón durante todos estos años… era como si ayudándola a ella a recuperar la salud de su cuerpo, él hubiera logrado recuperar su espíritu.

"¿Qué te parece si me ayudas a arreglar un poco y luego tenemos una maratón de películas?" le preguntó al verla ingresar a la cocina mientras él terminaba de limpiar todo el desorden del desayuno. No pudo evitar pensar que se veía incluso más linda así, sin maquillaje, con el cabello todavía húmedo por el baño que acababa de darse sujeto en una coleta, luciendo una camiseta que a él ya le quedaba pequeña pero que a ella le quedaba algo grande y con unos pantalones cortos de Jared.

Después de días en los que él no le había permitido hacer nada más allá de ayudarlo a recoger la mesa, Huesos se sintió ilusionada ante la posibilidad de retribuir de alguna manera por todos los cuidados que había recibido, así que con voz entusiasmada exclamó "me parece una buena idea", y luego con una genuina expresión de duda en el rostro agregó "pero no entiendo lo que haremos después ¿acaso vamos a correr y el premio son las películas?".

El futuro francotirador se acercó a ella, no podía creer que esa chiquilla no supiera a qué se refería con la expresión maratón de películas, definitivamente tenía mucho que enseñarle. La tomó por los hombros con ambas manos y con suavidad la obligó a girar sobre sus pies, para luego caminar juntos lentamente fuera de la cocina hasta un armario en el recibidor, "aquí tienes" le dijo señalando una aspiradora, "tú aspiras, mientras yo lavo la ropa y limpio el sótano".

Ella asintió con la cabeza y en silencio empezó a prepararse para hacer su parte en el proceso de arreglar la casa, con una sonrisa en los labios observó como Seeley desaparecía por una puerta que daba al sótano.

Se volvieron a ver unas horas más tarde para almorzar, macarrones con queso y tocino para él, macarrones con ensalada para ella. Al terminar y luego de dejar la cocina en orden nuevamente, ella se ofreció a limpiar los baños mientras él lavaba los vidrios de las ventanas.

Cuando por fin terminaron, ya eran casi las cinco de la tarde, el día se había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, físicamente se sentían agotados pero ambos estaban satisfechos, distraídos en sus quehaceres hogareños no habían tenido tiempo de pensar en nada realmente importante.

Temperance era consciente de que tarde o temprano tendría que afrontar la realidad y alejarse de esa casa para regresar al sistema de adopciones, pero había decidido bloquear sus preocupaciones más trascendentes, involucrándose en una lucha por conseguir que los baños de los Booth quedaran tan limpios como el día en que se utilizaron por primera vez.

Por su parte Booth, fregó los vidrios de las ventanas hasta eliminar toda la adrenalina que fluía por su cuerpo desde hacía días, pero lo que no consiguió fue apartar de su mente a su compañera, ella había estado en su pensamiento en todo momento, no podía dejar de pensar en lo bellos que eran sus ojos, en lo suaves y tibios que parecían sus labios, en lo delicada pero al mismo tiempo fuerte que había probado ser.

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

"Mira esto funciona así, tú escoges una, yo elijo otra y la tercera es una elección compartida" le explicaba mientras recorría con su índice derecho toda la hilera de casetes ordenados sobre una de las repisas de la sala de estar, mirándola de reojo.

Sin perder un segundo, la muchacha dio una rápida ojeada a los títulos y con cierto grado de decepción, comprobó que prácticamente todos correspondían a películas de acción, como las solía llamar Russ… pero en medio de toda esa clara exhibición de testosterona, encontró una película que le encantaba, sin titubear la retiró de la fila indicando "elijo está".

Sorprendido por la rapidez con que había hecho su elección, Seeley dio un silbido mientras leía el título del VHS que Huesos tenía entre manos, "¡vaya! ¿estás segura?, creo que esa película es en blanco y negro" le preguntó.

"Lo sé, es 'The Mummy' en la versión original de 1932" afirmó ella con determinación, añadiendo "es mi película favorita… por ella decidí ser antropóloga" exclamó con expresión victoriosa, abrazando contra su pecho la pequeña caja.

Booth no pudo evitar pensar que parecía una niña chica sosteniendo en brazos a su muñeca favorita, y con una sonrisa que demostraba su asombro exclamó "te llevarás de maravilla con Pops, esa película es de sus preferidas", luego se volteó hasta quedar frente a la hilera de películas y balbuceando frases que Temperance no lograba entender, recorrió toda la fila de títulos varias veces hasta que finalmente extrajo una de las cajas señalando con voz de triunfo, "¡esta sí es la mejor película del mundo!" y mostrándole la portada del VHS agregó "hasta la vista baby".

Algunos minutos después, tenían colocados sobre la mesa de café frente al televisor un bol enorme repleto de palomitas de maíz, una botella de gaseosa para él, un vaso de jugo para ella y unas cuantas botanas que según había afirmado Booth eran indispensables en una maratón de películas.

Emocionados tomaron sus lugares, por tratarse de la primera maratón de películas de su vida, Seeley cedió a Temperance su lugar preferido frente a la pantalla, en medio del sofá, y luego se sentó en el extremo izquierdo del mueble junto a la única lámpara que iluminaba la habitación. Antes de presionar el botón de reproducir le advirtió "como tú eres mi invitada veremos primero tu película, después la mía y al final elegimos la tercera, ¿estás lista?" al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba una mirada en la que a ella le pareció descubrir un brillo que no había visto antes en los ojos de él.

Mirándolo con curiosidad, en silencio, intentó encontrar una explicación_ "de seguro es la refracción de la luz de la pantalla del televisor sobre sus córneas"_, pero fue entonces que un recuerdo afloró en su mente, _"de esa forma brillaban los ojos de mi papá cada vez que veía a mi mamá"_, y aunque no era su intención los ojos se le humedecieron; felizmente en ese mismo instante, Booth apagó la única lámpara encendida en la sala anunciando risueñamente "empieza la función".

Tenía que reconocerlo, la película que ella eligió no era tan aburrida como él había temido, además le pareció extremadamente entretenido verla emocionarse y repetir en voz alta gran parte de los diálogos… no pudo evitar enternecerse cada vez que ella se avergonzaba al descubrir que él la miraba sonriente, sorprendido por la forma en que se involucraba con lo que ocurría en la pantalla. Con el transcurrir de las escenas, y sin darse cuenta, el joven recluta dejó de ver la película para únicamente observarla a ella; en la oscuridad de la habitación, iluminada tan solo por el reflejo del televisor se la veía aún más hermosa, _"santo Dios porque me lo haces tan difícil"_ fue el reclamó silencioso que hizo mentalmente.

Antes de comenzar con la segunda película, decidieron ponerse las pijamas así estarían más cómodos y al terminar podrían irse directo a dormir. Cuando regresaron a la sala de estar, él llevaba una camiseta y unos pantalones de algodón, ella tenía puesta una de las camisetas que él le había prestado para utilizar como pijamas y que la cubrían hasta la altura de los muslos.

En cuanto ella se acomodó en su lugar en el medio del sofá, rápidamente Booth le alcanzó una manta diciendo "ya comienza a hacer algo de frío y no queremos que te resfríes así que, cúbrete un poco porque se te van a helar las piernas". Recién entonces Temperance cayó en la cuenta de que al sentarse la camiseta se le había subido y prácticamente la totalidad de sus piernas quedaban expuestas, intentando demostrar que comprendía lo que ocurría indicó "discúlpame, no fue mi intención incomodarte, comprendo que es natural que un hombre en buen estado físico se estimule al ver a una…", pero antes que pudiera terminar fue interrumpida bruscamente por él.

"Ni una palabra más Huesos" le rogó en voz baja, pero en un tono que demostraba claramente su incomodidad. No podía creer lo que esa chiquilla estaba diciendo, o mejor dicho lo entendía demasiado bien, "ya te he dicho que no me puedes decir cosas cómo esa" le reclamó, mientras en su mente pedía ayuda a todos los santos_ "¡por el amor de Dios, háganla entender!"_.

Aunque su intención había sido explicar un hecho científicamente demostrado, comprendió que con sus palabras solo había logrado incomodar a su compañero, así que mordisqueando su labio inferior, la futura antropóloga logró mantener la boca cerrada para no seguir apenándolo. Recordó que en alguna ocasión su madre le había pedido no contrariar a su hermano abordando esa clase de temas en sus conversaciones con él, porque según le dijo "a los chicos no les agrada que las chicas les hablen de esas cosas", y supuso que esa regla también se aplicaba para Booth.

La segunda película capturó toda la atención del futuro agente del FBI, así es que para disfrutarla a plenitud, se acomodó sobre el sofá subiendo las piernas en la mesa de café quedando prácticamente recostado; sin embargo, para Brennan la acción que ocurría en la pantalla era tan poco creíble, que solo consiguió adormecer a su cerebro híper racional. No había transcurrido ni la primera media hora de película y ella ya estaba extendida sobre el sofá, cómodamente instalada con los pies sobre el lado derecho del mueble y la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Booth de espaldas a lo que ocurría en el televisor, profundamente dormida.

Al sentir como ella deslizaba una de sus manos sobre él, apoyándose con delicadeza hasta convertirlo en su almohada, el que en breve sería el mejor ranger del ejército no pudo evitar sonreír, nunca había experimentado ese nivel de intimidad con ninguna otra chica. En el pasado había tenido varias novias, y había sido respetuoso con cada una de ellas, pero nunca había compartido con ninguna un momento como este, por lo general, para las chicas con las que salía, ver una película recostados en un sofá no era precisamente el tipo de diversión que solían desear.

"No cambiaría este momento por nada del mundo", murmuró en un tono de voz casi inaudible, y entonces una súplica surgió en su mente _"Santa madre de Dios ayúdame, solo puedo pensar en besarla"_. Sin proponérselo se descubrió acariciando su cabello con cariño, aspirando el aroma de su piel, envolviéndola con uno de sus brazos en un gesto protector, y sin poner de su parte el mínimo esfuerzo por evitarlo, besó su cabello con delicadeza.

Temperance sintió que una tibia calidez la envolvía, sacándola del adormecimiento en que estaba sumergida, percibió caricias suaves sobre su cabello, y entonces fue absolutamente consciente de lo que ocurría… estaba recostada sobre el pecho del hombre que la había rescatado, y él la abrazaba con ternura, la tenía sujeta con tanto cuidado que no la incomodaba en lo absoluto, por el contrario la sensación que invadía su cuerpo era muy agradable, lentamente abrió los ojos.

Cuando Booth se percató de que Huesos lo estaba mirando, fue imposible no terminar perdido en lo profundo de esos hermosos ojos que en la oscuridad parecían grises, su mirada se alternaba entre ellos y los tiernos labios entreabiertos que no pronunciaban palabra pero que podría jurarlo deseaban ser tocados por otros labios.

Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, el muchacho intentó recuperar el control de sus actos pero fue imposible, una única orden se repetía en su mente hasta el infinito, de pronto dejó de escuchar el sonido del televisor, no distinguía las imágenes que se mostraban en la pantalla del televisor, se sentía envuelto en una bruma maravillosa, nada existía… solo ellos dos, le parecía estar viviendo un sueño.

Utilizando el brazo con que la envolvía en un tierno gesto protector, la levantó ligeramente hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a escasos centímetros uno del otro, al comprobar que ella mantenía su azul mirada fija en la suya y no hacía el menor intento por apartarse de él, inclinó su cabeza sobre la de ella y sin apuro, casi con veneración, la besó.


	9. Chapter 9: Sábado 20 de abril  parte 1

_**N/A: Hasta que por fin salí de mi bloqueo con este fic, todo el capítulo estaba completo en mi mente, pero al intentar escribirlo las palabras no brotaban… hasta que por fin! Les pido disculpas y para recompensarlos a más tardar el viernes publicaré el siguiente capítulo, en el que harán su ingreso un par de personajes más del universo Bones.**_

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

Metida en la cama sujetaba con ambas manos la suave y abrigadora manta que había sido suya durante las últimas siete noches, instintivamente buscaba protegerse del mundo exterior cubriendo su cuerpo hasta la altura del cuello. No lograba dormir. En su mente, se repetía una y otra vez lo sucedido hacía minutos, o quizás ya habían pasado horas… estaba tan aturdida que había perdido la noción del tiempo.

"_Dios santo ¿cómo fui capaz... en qué demonios estaba pensando?"_, con el corazón latiéndole a mil, el futuro ranger se mantenía sentado en el sofá en que hasta hacía poco más de una hora habían disfrutado de una maratón de películas, con el rostro oculto entre las manos, luchaba por recuperar el control de sus emociones. Sentía el impulso de levantarse y correr a su dormitorio, a la habitación que había sido suya hasta hacía unos días, pero que ahora le pertenecía a ella, arrodillarse junto a la cama y suplicarle que lo perdonara, explicarle que no había sido su intención aprovecharse del momento, rogarle que olvidara lo que había ocurrido, suplicarle que volviera a confiar en él.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Era la primera vez que un muchacho deseaba besarla, al menos eso fue lo que dedujo por la manera en que él la observaba y por la forma en que la sostenía entre sus brazos aproximando su rostro con lentitud, en silencio se dejó llevar por el momento, quería probar aquello de lo que había escuchado hablar a tantas chicas en su escuela… nunca antes la había besado ningún muchacho.

Al sentir el primer roce de los labios de él sobre los suyos, todo su cuerpo se estremeció de una manera que no había experimentado nunca antes, por un segundo su mente se detuvo, toda su racionalidad desapareció dejando que sus instintos surgieran… tímidamente colocó una de sus manos sobre el pecho de él y pudo sentir los latidos acelerados de su corazón a través de la camiseta.

Cuando sus labios se posaron sobre los de Temperance, instintivamente la abrazó con más fuerza sintiendo toda la tibieza de su frágil cuerpo entre sus brazos, sin proponérselo cerró los ojos y se perdió en el cúmulo de sensaciones que lo hicieron olvidarlo todo, en ese momento no era capaz de recordar ni su nombre _"Seeley Josehp Booth, ¿quién es ese?"_… de lo único que era realmente consciente, era del deseo que empezaba a surgir en su interior, la urgente necesidad de demostrarle cuanto la amaba, de besarla hasta que ella y él se fundieran en un solo ser.

Nunca había sido un santo y lo aceptaba, en sus años de estudiante salió con todas las chicas populares de su escuela, pero lo que percibía en ese instante no lo había vivido nunca antes; con ninguna de sus novias había sentido esa mezcla de felicidad y angustia extremas que lo abrumaba mientras mantenía sus labios unidos a los de ella.

Estaba tan sorprendida por la deliciosa sensación que recorría todo su cuerpo, la manera en que él la besaba no se parecía en nada a la forma en que había observado hacerlo a los chicos de su escuela. Con una suavidad inesperada, Booth sujetaba tiernamente sus labios entre los suyos, primero el superior, luego el inferior, después ambos. De pronto sintió que le faltaba el aire, estaba tan extasiada por las maravillosas sensaciones que se había olvidado de respirar, presurosa separó sus labios para tomar un poco de aire.

Cuando sintió que su protegida abría los labios, el joven recluta supuso que lo estaba invitando a ingresar en ella y sin perder un segundo, introdujo su ansiosa lengua en el interior de su boca, le urgía sentir su sabor, casi con desesperación apretó sus labios con más intensidad sobre los de ella mientras comprobaba la dulzura que hasta ese momento solo había imaginado.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Eso fue demasiado para ella, el temor se apoderó de su mente, en una fracción de segundo vislumbró lo que podría ocurrir si seguían besándose de esa manera y sintió miedo. Obviamente había leído bastante sobre todo lo relacionado con la sexualidad humana y las actividades en las que un hombre y una mujer saludables pueden involucrarse, pero si bien tenía los conocimientos teóricos, en la práctica no sabía nada al respecto. No estaba preparada para lo que podía suceder y no quería hacer las cosas mal, de ninguna manera quería defraudarlo. Su racionalidad le había gritado que tenía que detener lo que estaba a punto de pasar y eso era precisamente lo que había hecho… pero ahora, estaba preocupada, y si él se había enojado con ella, y si de todas formas lo había decepcionado.

El día anterior Angela le había preguntado qué sentía por Booth y, sin mentir, le había respondido que ellos eran compañeros, que él era como un hermano para ella y eso era totalmente cierto. Cuando estaba con él, se sentía tan feliz y protegida como solo se había sentido en el pasado cada vez que estaba junto a Russ. Pero ahora, después del beso que acababan de compartir ya no sabía que sentía. Estaba sumamente confundida.

Booth permanecía sentado sobre el sofá, luchaba por recuperar el control de sus piernas pero las sentía muy pesadas, parecía que eran de concreto, no lograba ponerse de pie. Intentaba recordar con claridad lo que había ocurrido pero no podía, en su memoria solo tenía imágenes fragmentadas: los ojos de ella aterrados mirándolo por última vez antes de salir corriendo a su habitación, la puerta cerrándose con violencia, el sonido del cuerpo de ella recostándose sobre la cama, y luego únicamente el murmullo proveniente del televisor.

"_¿Qué hago Dios, qué hago?"_ se dijo en voz baja, intentando encontrar una manera de retroceder en el tiempo y corregir el terrible error cometido… _"¿cómo fui capaz de tratarla de esa manera?"_, se recriminaba una y otra vez, tocando su cabello con desesperación, _"es solo una chiquilla y la traté como a una cualquiera, ¡soy un verdadero idiota!"_, se regañó en un tono más alto. Estaba tan ofuscado por sus pensamientos, tan ensimismado en sus propios reclamos que no se percató del sonido de la puerta del dormitorio abriéndose. _"¿Por qué lo hice?… es solo una niña"_, exclamó con un tono de voz quebrado y los ojos humedecidos por la impotencia que lo invadía frente al temor de haber perdido la confianza de ella para siempre.

Acercándose despacio hacia el sofá dónde él se hallaba, utilizando un tono de voz con el que trataba de transmitir una calma que estaba lejos de sentir la muchachita aclaró, "aunque me parece innecesario decirlo, obviamente no soy una niña", y para darle mayor solidez científica a sus palabras añadió ruborizándose de pies a cabeza, "y si necesitas saberlo, tuve mi primer período hace poco más de dos años".

Para el hombre que en poco tiempo se convertiría en el mejor francotirador del ejército, en cualquier otra circunstancia las palabras que acababa de escuchar pronunciar a su protegida lo hubieran hecho palidecer o enrojecer por lo íntimo de su comentario, pero en ese momento le parecieron música celestial, en silencio le agradeció a todos los santos por la gracia concedida y antes de que pudiera responder de alguna manera al breve monólogo de la chiquilla parada a un par de metros de él, la escuchó continuar.

"Sácame de una duda, ese Dios con el que hablas ¿te responde?", agregó Temperance al mismo tiempo que se sentaba apoyándose sobre uno de los brazos del sofá, agachando la mirada, al darse cuenta que su interrogante quizás no era la más adecuada dado el momento.

Era increíble la forma en que su vida había sido transformada por esa pequeña testaruda de cabellos castaños y enorme ojos celestes, ninguno de sus compañeros del ejército podría creer que una chiquilla de quince años era capaz de hacer con él lo que quisiera. Hasta hace un rato, la preocupación de haber traicionado a su compañera lo había tenido sumido en la depresión más profunda, y ahora después de un comentario con el que ella desenfadadamente ponía en tela de juicio la existencia de Dios, lo obligaba a ser cómplice de una broma que lo hacía sentir culpable, "¡Huesos! ¿No quedamos en que ibas a evitar burlarte de mis creencias?", le reclamó en un tono juguetón cargado de afecto, mientras acortaba la distancia, sentándose junto a ella.

Cuando descubrió que en la actitud de su compañero hacía ella no existía el mínimo asomo de decepción, una sonrisa enorme cubrió su pálido rostro. Definitivamente Booth no estaba molesto con ella, al contrario tal parecía que se sentía culpable por lo sucedido. Sin embargo, decidió ser cautelosa, quizás estaba malinterpretando el tono de su voz, así que manteniendo la mirada fija en el suelo, la que algún día sería la mejor antropóloga del mundo se levantó del lugar en que estaba apoyada y se sentó en silencio junto al hombre que de innumerables maneras le había demostrado durante los últimos días que podía confiar en él, nerviosamente entrelazó los dedos de sus manos crispando sus dedos y con un tono de voz que solo podía ser escuchado por el hombre sentado a escasos centímetros de ella le dijo, "lamento haber salido corriendo".

Le pareció que la voz de su compañera se quebraba, y era por su culpa, así que si pretendía algún día ser digno de ir al cielo tenía que explicarle con claridad lo que había ocurrido. Con gentileza pero firmemente la sujetó por la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos, _"Santa Madre de Dios ayúdame"_ fue el pensamiento que inmediatamente cruzó por su mente al observar el hermoso rostro de ella, y sin proponérselo con el pulgar le empezó a acariciar la mejilla haciendo pequeños círculos sobre su tersa piel; respirando profundamente para mantener el control de sus emociones, el muchacho empezó a hablar "tranquila Huesos, tú hiciste lo correcto, yo me equivoqué", fueron las palabras con las que inició su explicación.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Los ladridos de un perro en la calle lo despertaron, se habían quedado dormidos sobre el sofá. Él había permanecido sentado en uno de los extremos, mientras que ella estaba acurrucada sobre el espacio libre con la cabeza apoyada en un cojín y los pies desnudos apoyados contra la pierna izquierda de él en un vano intento de mantenerlos abrigados. Procurando no despertarla se incorporó para mirar la hora en el reloj de pared detrás del televisor, eran las 2:41 de la madrugada.

No podía permitir que ella siguiera durmiendo allí, la noche estaba fría y podía terminar enfermándose, así que en silencio se dirigió a su habitación para verificar que todo estuviera en su lugar. Evitando hacer ruido, extendió las sábanas, acomodó las almohadas, entreabrió una de las ventanas, apagó las luces y regresó a la sala de estar. Con cuidado la cargó, así dormida y en sus brazos, parecía más pequeña de lo que realmente era. Con suavidad la colocó sobre la cama, cubrió su cuerpo con una de las mantas y se giró sobre sus talones para caminar hacía el sillón junto a la puerta, el mismo sillón en el que había dormido durante las noches anteriores y en el que dormiría lo que restaba de horas hasta el amanecer, velando el sueño de su compañera.

Durante los siguientes minutos, el legítimo dueño de esa habitación intentó conciliar el sueño infructuosamente, cuando estaba a punto de tomar la decisión de sacar su bolsa de dormir del closet y echarse a descansar sobre el suelo junto a la cama, le pareció oírla murmurar entre sueños.

"¿Booth?" la escuchó decir con claridad.

Supuso que estaba soñando así que no respondió y resolvió quedarse dónde estaba para no despertarla, en silencio se amoldó al sillón, cerrado los ojos al mismo tiempo que intentaba encontrar una posición menos incómoda.

"Booth, sé que estás despierto, te he escuchado moviéndote desde que me dejaste sobre la cama", insistió la chiquilla, utilizando un volumen de voz un poco más alto.

No definitivamente, no estaba soñando, y no podía fingir que dormía porque era obvio que ella sabía que estaba despierto, así que casi en un susurro le respondió "dime Huesos, ¿necesitas algo, tienes sed?", temeroso de que después de haberla besado ella tuviera reparos respecto a que él permaneciera allí mientras dormía, temeroso de que le pidiera que se fuera de la habitación… _"por favor Dios, no permitas que me eche de aquí"_.

"No, no tengo sed", contestó apresurada y luego, por un momento, dudó de lo que iba a proponerle, pero se armó de valor y prosiguió "Booth ¿podríamos… volver al sofá?".

El corazón se le hizo un nudo, pagaría muy caro por el desliz cometido, "oh, sí, discúlpame… debí darme cuenta… ya estás mejor y es lógico que prefieras dormir sola, discúlpame… me voy a dormir al sofá" se excusó con un hilo de voz, estaba claro que Huesos quería estar sola, Huesos quería que él se fuera al sofá, Huesos lo quería lejos de ella.

En un tono que demostraba claramente su frustración al no conseguir que Booth la entendiera, la jovencita insistió, "¡no! los dos… tú y yo… ¿podríamos volver al sofá?", al mismo tiempo que se sentaba sobre la cama, intentando mirarlo directo a los ojos en la oscuridad.

No estaba del todo seguro, pero sus instintos le decía que estaba caminando por el filo de una navaja, estaba transitado por aguas peligrosas y tenía que irse con cuidado, "anda Huesos, se buena chica y duerme, mañana terminamos de ver la película, ¿te parece?", le contestó, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, abrumado por lo que rogaba al cielo fueran preocupaciones sin sentido. Al no escucharla aceptar su propuesta, recurrió a su tono de voz 'soy-como-tu-hermano-mayor-y-se-lo-que-es-mejor' para añadir "en la sala hace frío y ya es tarde, es hora de dormir".

"Lo sé, pero no puedo dormir, contigo sentado allí… tú eres muy grande y ese sillón es pequeño, lo justo es que tú duermas en la cama y yo en el sillón… ¿no te parece?" la escuchó reclamar, "tu región cervical no tiene el soporte adecuado y ni que decir de tu región lumbar y el sacro, lo más probable es que mañana estés adolorido al despertar" apostilló intentando utilizar palabras que dieran contundencia a su argumento.

En ese momento, el recluta que había conseguido unos días de vacaciones por sus altas calificaciones, abrió los ojos y comprobó que la adolescente a la que había rescatado de la maletera de un auto en lo que ahora parecía ocurrió hacía años, estaba sentada al borde de la cama mirándolo directo al rostro… los roles se habían invertido, y ahora, era ella la que cuidaba de él. Fingiendo una actitud seria, pero con los ojos brillantes por la risa contenida, le respondió tajantemente, "de ninguna manera señorita Brennan, aquí quién se está recuperando es usted, y yo soy un soldado perfectamente entrenado que podría soportar sin problemas un año durmiendo sentado en una silla de bebé si fuera necesario".

Fue entonces que su fantasía más culpable y su peor pesadilla se hicieron realidad al mismo tiempo.

"Dadas tus evidentes características de macho alfa, puedo suponer que aunque insista, te negarás rotundamente a dejar de vigilarme mientras duermo, así que solo encuentro una solución para evitar que termines necesitando de una intervención dolorosa para recomponer la posición de tus vértebras…" afirmó la muchachita empleando un tono de voz que hizo que Booth recordará inmediatamente a la maestra de ciencias de su último año de bachillerato, y acto seguido, sin demostrar la menor señal de incomodidad o de malicia concluyó, "tu cama es lo suficientemente grande para que quepamos los dos".

Sin decir más, la chiquilla se recostó sobre la cama, arrimándose a un lado, dejando el suficiente espacio para que él también se pudiera recostar, se giró sobre su costado hasta quedar de espaldas a él y se cubrió hasta los hombros con una manta, esperando su reacción.

Booth se había quedado mudo de asombro, eso era exactamente lo que más deseaba en el mundo y al mismo tiempo su temor más grande, si Dios se lo permitía deseaba compartir el resto de sus días con esa obstinada criatura, con esa jovencita de mirada transparente y voz un poquito ronca, capaz de hacerlo olvidar todas sus preocupaciones, esa muchachita que tenía el poder de convertir cada minuto junto a ella en un experiencia sorprendente.

Temperance dejó que transcurrieran un par de minutos y entonces atacó nuevamente con voz quejosa, "Booth, no voy a poder dormir hasta que no te recuestes tú también… y si insistes en permanecer en ese sillón, entonces me sentaré yo también hasta que amanezca".

El mejor recluta de la clase del 88 sabía que su causa estaba perdida, "al mal paso darle prisa" se dijo en un susurro inaudible, mientras se ponía de pie soltando un bufido. Más perturbado de lo que se había sentido jamás en la vida ante la presencia de ninguna chica, se aproximó a la cama, recostándose sobre el espacio que Huesos había dejado para él. En ese momento, deseaba ser ligero como una pluma para evitar que ella se percatara de su presencia.

"Hasta mañana Booth" se despidió ella con voz cantarina, casi triunfal, al mismo tiempo que se daba la vuelta sobre su espalda hasta quedar de frente a él.

El que algún día sería el mejor agente del FBI no respondió, haciendo uso de la misma fuerza de voluntad que algún día le permitiría sobreponerse a las torturas más terribles, mantuvo la mirada fija en el techo de su habitación evitando mirarla a los ojos, y a pesar de no verla al rostro, podría jurar que ella sonreía feliz de haberlo convencido, _"o de haberme vencido"_ se dijo mentalmente, _"sí, realmente eso es lo que ha ocurrido, esta criatura que hasta hace un par de años no sabía ni como sonarse la nariz, acaba de derrotarme en una lucha de voluntades",_ sin embargo, a pesar de haber perdido, se sentía dichoso. Con una sonrisa en los labios, sintió claramente como sus párpados se hacían cada vez más pesados, estaba a punto de caer rendido después de un día agotador cuando de pronto, una suave risa lo sacó del amodorramiento.

"Booth… lo que hicimos fue llegar a primera base, ¿verdad?", le soltó ella de una forma absolutamente perturbadora, con un tono inocente y divertido que ocasionó que una oleada de excitación lo recorriera por entero.

Haciendo uso de la última gota de energía que quedaba en su organismo, exclamó "¡ni una palabra más Huesos! a dormir, o vamos a sentarnos los dos en el pórtico de la entrada hasta que amanezca" utilizó un tono de voz que era simultáneamente un regaño y una súplica… y sin esperar a que ella respondiera en modo alguno a su indicación se dio la vuelta sobre la cama quedando de espaldas de ella… _"¡Santísimo Cristo, esta chica podría acabar conmigo con solo mover un dedo!"_ fue su último pensamiento antes de caer rendido en el sueño más profundo.


	10. Chapter 10: Sábado 20 de abril parte 2

_**N/A: Espero que en algún lugar del mundo todavía sea viernes…**_

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

Al abrir los ojos se descubrió recostada sobre su lado derecho con el brazo izquierdo colocado pesadamente sobre una almohada que la mantenía distanciada de Booth. No pudo evitar sonreír, la divertía pensar en los esfuerzos que se había tomado él para impedir que ocurriera una situación incómoda entre ellos mientras estaban dormidos.

Evitando hacer un movimiento brusco que pudiera despertarlo, se incorporó levemente para observarlo con mayor detenimiento. Realmente tenía un cuerpo muy bien estructurado, su rostro tenía una simetría casi perfecta, y aunque encima de una de las cejas lucía una pequeña cicatriz y sobre su mejilla izquierda se mostraban tenuemente algunas marcas propias del acné típico en muchos adolescentes, eran esas pequeñas imperfecciones las que lo hacían único, las que lo convertían a sus veinte años en un hombre muy atractivo.

Recordaba claramente la forma en que lo miraron muchas mujeres en el centro comercial, algunas habían dado señales evidentes de su interés por él; y luego al ingresar al concierto de la banda del padre de Angela, varias chicas habían aprovechado el tumulto para rozarse contra él de una manera descarada. Sin embargo, Booth solo había tenido ojos para ella, preocupándose en todo momento por tenerla dentro de su campo visual, de ser posible caminando junto a ella con la mano apoyada en la parte baja de su espalda, demostrando asíque ellos dos eran compañeros…. de manera inesperada, los ojos se le humedecieron al recordar que su padre solía tener ese mismo gesto afectuoso con su madre.

Al despertar tuvo la misma sensación que experimentaba cuando se enfrentaba a una prueba de control físico en el ejército, se sentía en la mira… en una fracción de segundo recordó que no estaba solo en su cama, se frotó los párpados con ambas manos intentando aclarar su visión aún borrosa por las horas de sueño y recién entonces descubrió que cada uno de sus movimientos era observado casi analíticamente por el par de ojos azules más bellos del mundo.

"Hola Huesos, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas mirándome?" fueron las primeras palabras que pronunció esa mañana dirigiéndose a su protegida, mientras bostezaba perezosamente y se estiraba sobre su lado de la cama, haciendo que la manta que lo cubría resbalara y cayera sobre el piso.

"Buenos días Booth, mmm… aproximadamente 12 minutos, ¿cómo está tu espalda?" respondió ella estirándose sobre la almohada hasta casi rozar uno de los hombros de él con la punta de su nariz.

Esa chiquilla lo iba a volver loco, se aproximaba a él de una forma terriblemente sugerente, pero estaba seguro de que lo hacía sin malicia, y eso era lo peor de todo, sin siquiera proponérselo estaba seduciéndolo más de lo que jamás lo había conseguido ninguna otra mujer, _"no quiero ni pensar que será de mí el día que tenga algo de experiencia"_ fue el pensamiento que como un rayo brilló en su mente. Huesos, de la manera más inocente, lo estaba poniendo a mil… tenía que alejarse de ella antes de volver a caer en la tentación de besarla, _"contrólate Seeley" _se dijo al comprobar la peligrosa manera en que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando ante la cercanía de su compañera.

De un salto, el muchacho se levantó de la cama y procurando transmitir una calma que más parecía corresponder a una pareja que llevaba años compartiendo la misma habitación, en lugar de a un par de casi adolescentes que aprovechando la ausencia de adultos en casa habían dormido juntos, recogió la manta que había caído al piso y la sujetó firmemente contra su pecho intentando cubrir el inminente crecimiento en su entrepierna.

Evitando mirarla a los ojos, tosió forzadamente para aclarar su voz y mientras se acercaba a la puerta le avisó "voy a prepararnos el desayuno, si deseas date un baño y luego bajas". Giró la perilla sonriente, aliviado, agradecido con todos los santos a los que solía rezar pues estaba convencido de que su compañera no se había percatado de la forma en que su cuerpo hacía evidente la excitación que sentía.

Temperance estaba bastante sorprendida por la actitud de Booth, _"¡qué absurdo! No entiendo por qué se incomoda por algo que es perfectamente natural, es imposible luchar contra las consecuencias de miles de años de evolución" _pensó la chiquilla al observar los vanos esfuerzos que hacía su salvador por evitar que ella fuera testigo de la manera en que su masculinidad se hacía evidente.

Él era su compañero, conque era su deber ayudarlo a superar ese difícil momento demostrándole que comprendía perfectamente lo que ocurría, así que empleando un tono de voz pausado y sereno empezó a decir "no tienes que avergonzarte, es completamente normal para un hombre de tu edad y buen estado físico despertar con una erección matutina, es la forma en que tu cuerpo indica que tu sistema reproductor funciona como debe ser, es más, en algunas tribus de…", pero antes de que pudiera acabar con su explicación, Booth se giró sobre sus talones lentamente hasta mirarla directo a los ojos y llevándose un índice a los labios la hizo callar.

Con el corazón más acelerado que nunca en su vida, y sintiendo un enrojecimiento que lo cubría de cuerpo entero, el futuro ranger salió de la habitación sin decir media palabra, y recién cuando estuvo a solas, en la paz y tranquilidad de la cocina, dejó escapar un "santo cielo ¿qué he hecho para que me castigues de esta manera?".

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Eran apenas pasadas las cinco de la tarde y ya ibande regreso después de haber almorzado con Angela y Jack, en casa de ella; y de haber competido, chicos contra chicas, en una batalla por demostrar qué equipo interpretaba al mejor 'Guybrush Treepwood', partida bastante desigual pues si bien Angela demostró ser una verdadera fiera utilizando el joystick de la PC, difícilmente pudo conseguir que Temperance igualara su pericia, más aún teniendo en cuenta que en lugar de concentrarse en el juego, la futura científica se la paso identificando todos los errores históricos y geográficos en los que habían incurrido los creadores de 'The Secret of Monkey Island'.

Él y Jack habían reído a carcajadas cuando Huesos afirmó indignada que la indumentaria del malvado pirata 'Le Chuck' no correspondía a lo que se estilaba en el siglo XVII, en cambio Angela había sonreído comprensivamente prometiéndole a su nueva mejor amiga que el día en que ella creara su primer video juego se aseguraría de que todo el escenario tuviera validez histórica.

Esa tarde, Seeley confirmó que Huesos y el muchacho entusiasta del lodo y los bichos se llevaban de las mil maravillas, compartían un genuino interés por todo lo relacionado con la ciencia, ambos eran brillantes en matemática y era claro que poseían una inteligencia superior a la estándar. Avergonzado, y sintiéndose muy culpable, supuso que si los hubiera conocido en sus días de escuela lo más probable era que jamás se hubieran convertido en amigos, es más, con seguridad sus camaradas del equipo de futbol se hubieran divertido poniendo en ridículo al chico y sus novias hubieran gozado ridiculizando a Huesos por sus escasas habilidades comunicativas.

Hubo un momento que a él le pareció bastante conmovedor, sucedió cuando los dos cerebritos rieron hasta las lágrimas recordando los primeros experimentos caseros que habían hecho siendo aún niños y los destrozos que habían ocasionado. En ese instante, él sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas al comprobar que no quedaba ni la más remota sombra de la chiquilla asustada y distante que hacia poco más de una semana irrumpió en su vida, y que ahora ante sus ojos se había transformado en una muchachita literal en extremo, que sin pretenderlo actuaba de manera muy divertida.

Ni que decir de Angela, era la chica más desprendida que conocería en su vida, incluso más que Cam. Cuando estaban despidiéndose, había sacado un maletín del clóset junto a la puerta de entrada de la casa y entregándoselo a Huesos le había dicho "Bren, te he puesto aquí algo de ropa que de seguro te quedará bien, para que tengas con que cambiarte", y al percibir la confusión de su invitada frente al inesperado gesto, había añadido guiñándole un ojo con complicidad "el intercambio de ropa está indicado en el código de las mejores amigas". A lo que Temperance había respondido, mordiéndose el labio inferior con preocupación, "no conozco ese código del que hablas, pero si te entrego la ropa que llevo puesta, quedaré desnuda", ocasionando la carcajada general de todos los presentes.

Sin embargo, esa hermosa muchacha de ojos rasgados era de temer, a él no le quedaba la menor duda de que si le ponía ganas era capaz de leer la mente de cualquiera; tenía el sexto sentido más desarrollado que había visto en su vida y era increíblemente simpática… así que aunque puso todo su empeño por impedirlo, fue inevitable caer en sus redes. Todavía sentía un escalofrío cuando recordaba el momento en que con una sonrisa le pidió que la ayudara a buscar unos refrescos,_ "fui un tonto, cómo no me di cuenta de lo que iba a ocurrir"_ se resondraba, pues al encontrarse solos en la cocina, mirándolo de reojo Angela le soltó "estás loco por ella ¿verdad?", y aprovechando que él había enmudecido agregó "pero me parece que ella no tiene ni idea de lo que ocurre, está convencida de que tú solo quieres ser su 'compañero'… así que vas a tener que tomar toda la iniciativa".

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Cuando faltaban más o menos la mitad de camino de regreso a casa Seeley sintió la urgente necesidad de ir al baño, su vejiga estaba a punto de estallar, así que sin consultarlo con Huesos, se desvió del camino estacionándose frente a una cafetería a la que solía ir con bastante frecuencia cuando estudiaba el bachillerato.

Su compañera estaba silenciosa a su lado, con los ojos apenas abiertos, luchando por no quedarse dormida. Y aunque le dio pena incomodarla, después de pensárselo dos segundos el muchacho decidió que de ninguna manera la dejaría sola en el auto, así que sacudiéndola del brazo con suavidad para no asustarla, le dijo en voz baja "Huesos despierta, tenemos que bajar un momento, debo ir a los servicios", y dedicándole una mirada con la que suplicaba lo disculpara por haberla despertado, espero a que ella reaccionara.

"No estoy dormida, es solo que mis párpados están muy pesados" se defendió la adolescente al descubrir que el sueño la había vencido, y mirando a su alrededor le preguntó sorprendida "¿por qué nos detenemos aquí? ¿tienes hambre tan pronto?", y encogiéndose sobre el asiento añadió cerrando los ojos "si no te molesta prefiero, quedarme aquí esperándote".

El recluta no le respondió inmediatamente, bajó del auto con rapidez y corrió hacia la puerta del copiloto, la abrió y dedicándole una sonrisa a la que era imposible negarle nada le extendió la mano rogándole con la mirada que bajara de la camioneta, "venga Huesos, se buena niña y acompáñame un momento, de ninguna manera te voy a dejar sola aquí afuera", le ordenó en un tono muy tierno que contrastaba con la firmeza de sus palabras.

Al ingresar a la cafetería Booth sujetó a Brennan por el codo suavemente y con paso apurado la dirigió hacia la barra, le indicó que se sentara en uno de los lugares que quedaban libres al extremo, luego le pasó la voz a la camarera pidiéndole un batido de chocolate para él y un jugo de naranja para ella, y antes de alejarse rumbo a los servicios miró fijamente a los ojos de su protegida mientras le rogaba "espérame aquí un minuto, no tardo nada".

Sin que ninguno de los dos se percatara, eran observados desde el otro lado del ambiente por una jovencita de largo y alborotado cabello rubio que casi en un susurro le comentó a la joven mujer de lacios cabellos un par de tonos más claros que los suyos, sentada frente a ella en una de las mesas de la cafetería, "Tessa mira, allá, en la mesa del fondo, ¿no es Seeley?... tú Seeley", levantando las cejas en la dirección de su mirada.

Con total desgana la aludida terminó de llevarse a la boca el trozo de pie que acababa de cortar con un tenedor y fingiendo una sonrisa indiferente le respondió a su amiga "Hannah, ya te he dicho que te lo regalo envuelto y con un lazo, entre Seeley y yo nunca hubo nada realmente serio y hemos quedado como amigos, además le soy absolutamente fiel a tu hermano y lo sabes bien", al mismo tiempo que pícaramente inclinaba la cabeza hacía un lado en un gesto afectado para replicar finalmente con voz retadora "además no ibas pregonando por toda la escuela que fuiste su última novia".

Apretando los labios con fastidio, la más pequeña de las muchachas que durante su primer año de bachillerato se habían enfrentado por conseguir las atenciones del capitán del equipo de futbol de la escuela, reclamó empleando un tono casi infantil ¨pues la última vez que salimos me juró que yo sería la primera a la que llamaría al volver", y mirando con furia a la chiquilla que Seeley acababa de dejar en la barra lanzó como una pregunta retórica "¿puedes creer con la mocosa desarrapada que se viene a aparecer?".

La jovencita que algún día se convertiría en una abogada bastante competente, intentó calmar a su amiga afirmando en tono conciliador, "tranquila Hannah, de seguro acaba de volver de la base y por eso no te ha llamado, y esa cría ha de ser alguna compañera de clase de Jared".

Sin esperar a que su interlocutora agregara algo más, la que en pocos años decidiría estudiar periodismo se puso de pie acercándose con paso decidido a su nueva rival.

Temperance permanecía lo más quieta posible en el lugar que Booth le había indicado, mirando nerviosamente en la dirección en que él había desaparecido rumbo a los servicios, contaba mentalmente los segundos que transcurrían desde que se habían separado así que se sorprendió bastante cuando una muchacha rubia algunos años mayor que ella se le paró en frente con las manos en la cintura, y con voz arrogante le soltó a boca de jarro, "hola… soy Hannah, ¿y tú quién eres?, no te había visto por aquí", y sin darle tiempo a responder la miró de pies a cabeza con una falsa sonrisa, añadiendo a continuación "¿sabes que ese chico con el que estás es mi novio?".

Toda la somnolencia que sentía se esfumó en un segundo al procesar las palabras que acababa de escuchar, _"no definitivamente debía tratarse de un error, esa chica tenía que estar confundiendo a Booth con algún otro muchacho"_, pero antes de que pudiera contestar a lo que le acababa de preguntar la chica parada junto a ella, demasiado cerca de ella, casi sobre ella; otra muchacha quizás de la misma edad que la primera se aproximó a ellas, y entonces todo fue demasiado.

En una fracción de segundo recordó las muchas oportunidades en que sus antiguas compañeras de escuela, chiquillas populares parecidas a ese par de rubias la habían convertido en el objeto de sus burlas, incluso en alguna ocasión la habían llegado a agredir físicamente… toda la seguridad que había ido recuperando en estos días bajo la protección de su compañero, desapareció tan rápido como su letargo, en un instante volvió a ser la chiquilla asustada del primer día, y apenas con un hilo de voz logró responder "mi nombre es Temperance Brennan, él es Seeley Booth y somos compañeros".

Cuando Seeley salió del baño le pareció ver a una chica muy parecida a Huesos salir corriendo de la cafetería.


	11. Chapter 11: Sábado 20 de abril parte 3

Temperance se sentía mareada por el peso de lo que habían dicho esas muchachas, _"una de ellas es la novia de Booth" _se repetía mentalmente, la sola idea de que esa odiosa muchacha fuera novia del hombre que la había salvado la torturaba. Sin fijarse salió corriendo de la cafetería y siguió corriendo hasta que sintió que el corazón le iba a estallar, recién entonces empezó a caminar. Los recuerdos de todo lo vivido durante los últimos días con su compañero y con los nuevos amigos que había conseguido gracias a él aparecían en su mente descontroladamente.

Luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por ordenar sus pensamientos, por lograr el autocontrol que le permitiría distanciarse de sus sentimientos, estaba intentando con tanta fuerza poner todas sus emociones en una caja y guardarlas para siempre en algún lugar de su cerebro dónde no le pudieran hacer ningún daño que no se percató de que estaba ingresando en una zona bastante solitaria de un parque enorme.

Una ola de desesperación lo recorrió por entero cuando dirigió su mirada al extremo de la barra y no encontró a Huesos, en su lugar, lo esperaban un par de muchachas a las que conocía demasiado bien, un par de chicas con las que en el pasado había estado involucrado de una forma más que amistosa pero que no podía ni remotamente considerarse amor.

Dando grandes zancadas se acercó a ellas y aunque sabía muy bien la respuesta que tendría su pregunta no pudo evitar formularla, "hola chicas, ¿saben qué pasó con quien estaba sentada en este banquillo?" soltó intentando aparentar una calma absoluta, señalando al asiento en el que ahora estaba apoyada Tessa.

Haciendo caso omiso de su pregunta y aproximándose a él hasta que pudo colocar una de sus manos sobre su camiseta, la menor de las rubias dijo en un tono que parecía un ronroneo, "¿cómo puede ser que lo primero que hagas al verme sea preguntarme por otra mujer Seeley?", y sin esperar una respuesta acarició su rostro intentando acercarse lo suficiente para besarlo.

Booth comprendió que solo conseguiría perder valiosos minutos si permanecía en ese lugar tratando de obtener alguna información sobre Huesos, así que sin decir una palabra más se dio la vuelta y salió raudo hacia la calle.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La adolescente había encontrado un lugar dónde esconderse, instintivamente buscó alejarse de ese par de rubias, no quería recibir insultos, ni verse envuelta en una pelea, solo quería que Booth la encontrara y le dijera que todo iba a estar bien. Secándose las lágrimas miró alrededor y recién entonces se percató de dónde estaba.

Al salir de la cafetería el futuro ranger corrió a la camioneta de Pops rogando al cielo porque Huesos estuviera esperándolo allí, pero no fue así, miró a todos lados y no había ni rastro de ella. Observó que en el estacionamiento jugaban un par de púberes haciendo piruetas en bicicleta y los interrogó con voz angustiada "¿habrán visto pasar a una muchacha con una camiseta amarilla?".

La voz del hombre que se dirigió a ellos los sacó de concentración, ambos perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron aparatosamente. Levantándose entre risas, el mayor de los chiquillos le respondió "claro tío, salió corriendo sin fijarse y por poco la atropella un auto", "¡se salvó por un pelo!" exclamó el segundo de los críos y añadió "se fue por allá" señalando una calle del otro lado de la avenida que conducía al parque central de la urbanización.

Dándole una palmada en la espalda al que tenía más cerca Booth les agradeció por la información valiosa que le habían dado y salió como alma que lleva el diablo en la dirección que le habían indicado, _"Huesos como te pase algo, juro por Dios que esas dos se arrepentirán de haberme conocido"_ se dijo entre dientes.

Al llegar al parque se acercó a unas muchachitas que estaban platicando en una banca frente a un grupo de jovencitos que jugaban futbol y les preguntó si habían visto pasar a una jovencita con camiseta amarilla. Las chiquillas enmudecieron por un momento al ver a un muchacho mayor, bastante guapo, interesado en conversar con ellas, entre sonrisas y disfuerzos una graciosa pelirroja le dijo "tu novia se fue hacía el puente", y al instante una criatura que llevaba unos lentes enormes agregó "pero esa zona es peligrosa, está llena de drogadictos".

Le bastó escuchar la posibilidad de que su protegida estuviera en peligro para sentir una descarga de adrenalina recorrer su torrente sanguíneo haciéndolo llegar a su objetivo en un tiempo que fácilmente le pudo corresponder a un medallista olímpico. Al llegar al puente no vio a nadie sobre él, ni del otro lado; rápidamente se deslizó por la ladera del río que en esa época del año estaba casi seco y al llegar debajo del puente observó las siluetas de un par de adictos hostigando a un tercero que se hallaba sentado sobre el suelo, los vagos al percatarse de su presencia se quedaron inmóviles.

No le llevó ni un segundo reconocer que esa pequeña figura en cuclillas, con el rostro ocultó entre las rodillas y los brazos cruzados sobre la cabeza en actitud defensiva era ella, su Huesos… "quítenle las sucias manos de encima" fue la orden que brotó de sus labios como un trueno, en un tono tan alto y agresivo que hizo salir corriendo a ese par de infrahumanos. Su voz no había terminado de perderse en el viento y él ya se hallaba agachado abrazando a su protegida, besando su cabello, secando sus lágrimas; sin decir palabra la levantó en brazos y caminó sin separarla un centímetro de su pecho hasta que llegaron a una banca.

Permanecieron sentados por lo que parecieron siglos, él envolviéndola suavemente entre sus brazos, ella sentada en su regazo, agarrada a su cintura con toda la fuerza del mundo, con el rostro oculto en su cuello, aspirando su aroma con cada respiración, sintiéndose protegida y a salvo.

Cuando Booth sintió que toda la tensión del cuerpo de Temperance se había disipado, se separó de ella unos centímetros, lo suficiente para verle el rostro; y al comprobar que había dejado de llorar, sonriendo le dijo "si quieres… nos podemos quedar así para siempre", al mismo tiempo que empezaba a hacerle cosquillas en las costillas.

Sin pretenderlo ambos terminaron enfrascados en una guerra por ver quién era capaz de ocasionarle más risas al otro, la adolescente intentó defenderse sujetando las manos que la acosaban, y cuando por fin consiguió detener a su atacante, reclamó empleando el tono firme y decidido que el futuro ranger empezaba a adorar, "es imposible quedarnos así para siempre Booth, moriríamos de hambre o de frío, lo más sensato es que salgamos de aquí y volvamos a casa".

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Uno al lado del otro, tomados de la mano, caminaron hasta el estacionamiento. El camino que ambos recorrieron en segundos la primera vez, ahora se les hizo larguísimo. Mientras caminaban, Booth recordó la forma en que la pequeña pelirroja se había referido a Huesos, esa niña la había llamado _"su novia"_; una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro cuando supuso que para cualquiera que los viera así tomados de la mano, pasarían por una pareja de enamorados volviendo de dar un tranquilo paseo por el parque.

Cuando estaban a punto de cruzar la avenida hacia el estacionamiento de la cafetería, Booth observó que junto a su camioneta estaban Hannah y Tessa esperándolo, y por la manera en que los dedos de Huesos se tensaron, fue fácil darse cuenta que ella también había notado la presencia de ambas muchachas. Sin soltar la mano de su protegida, el futuro francotirador se detuvo y se colocó de forma que impedía que Huesos siguiera mirando hacia el estacionamiento, obligándola a fijar la azul mirada en la suya, le sonrió con ternura preguntándole, "¿puedes decirme que te hicieron esas dos para que salieras huyendo?".

Bajando la mirada avergonzada por su falta de coraje, la chiquilla dudó, pero finalmente contestó en un susurro "una de ellas dijo que es tu novia", involuntariamente el rubor subió a sus mejillas ante la sola idea de haber besado al novio de otra muchacha y ante el temor de que él creyera que había escapado por un arranque de celos inexplicable.

Seeley se percató de las ideas perturbadoras que podían estar cruzando la mente de su protegida y decidió que no era prudente seguir indagando respecto a qué más hicieron para asustarla, lo mejor era aclarar esa situación de una vez, así que tirando de ella con suavidad en dirección a dónde se hallaban sus ex novias, le dijo con calma "tranquila Huesos, tú no has hecho nada malo… ahora te pido que me ayudes a aclarar las cosas con esas dos".

Cuando él y Huesos estuvieron frente a frente con las dos rubias, las primeras palabras que pronunció el joven soldado fueron "Temperance te presento a Hannah y a Tessa, un par de viejas amigas de la escuela", y sin dejar de sonreír abrazó a Huesos por los hombros apretándola juguetonamente, antes de proseguir "chicas les presento a Temperance Brennan, mi compañera".

"Hola" fue todo lo que la futura antropóloga dijo mientras recorría los rostros sorprendidos de esas dos mujeres.

Fingiendo un desinterés que evidentemente estaba muy lejos de sentir, la menor de las rubias respondió "encantada de conocerte niña", luego mordiéndose los labios en señal de disgusto añadió intentando darle a su voz el tono más hiriente posible "vaya Seeley, por lo que veo estás haciéndole de niñero a una compañerita de Jared… cuando te aburras de jugar con esta cría y desees estar entre adultos puedes llamarme" finalizó, guiñándole un ojo pícaramente e intentando denotar una complicidad que estaba muy lejos de ser cierta.

Temperance no entendía por qué su condición de mujer era puesta en duda con tanta frecuencia, así que intentando aclarar lo que a ella concernía respondió "mi sistema reproductor está totalmente desarrollado de acuerdo a mi edad, y aunque Booth ha cuidado de mí durante los últimos ocho días, no es mi niñero…", pero no pudo terminar de explicarse pues fue interrumpida por las palabras del hombre que estaba sumamente interesado en ayudarla a recuperar su valentía.

"Tranquila Huesos, no tienes por qué dar más explicaciones, estoy seguro que Hannah y Tessa son lo suficientemente inteligentes como para entender claramente todo lo que hay entre tú y yo", afirmó el joven soldado a sabiendas de que Huesos no encontraría ni el menor asomo de malicia en sus palabras, mientras que sus ex novias captarían al segundo la doble intención oculta en ellas. Seeley sintió vergüenza por haber remarcado la palabra 'todo', y en silencio miró a su protegida a los ojos, disculpándose con la mirada _"perdóname Huesos porque sé que este par de arpías le darán a mis palabras una connotación equivocada y asumirán que nosotros, por decirlo de algún modo, ya hemos recorrido todas las bases"_.

Si bien actualmente Tessa tenía novio y realmente solo estaba allí para darle soporte a su mejor amiga, la mayor de las rubias no pudo evitar salir en defensa de la hermana de su novio y, empleando una voz cínica y altiva, pronunció las palabras que terminarían de sacar de sus casillas al mejor soldado de su generación, "bueno Seeley, tenemos mejores cosas que hacer así que te dejamos con tu juguetito nuevo", comentó poniendo un énfasis descarado en el último par de palabras, y al observar la manera en que el hombre al que consideró su novio durante los últimos tres meses de su primer año de bachillerato se turbaba, decidió echar más sal en la herida, "aunque debo confesarte que nunca imagine que las insignificantes fueran de tu tipo" agregó recorriendo con la mirada de pies a cabeza a la rival de Hannah.

Eso era mucho más de lo que Booth estaba dispuesto a soportar, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir nada, la chica a la que propuso seguir siendo novios a pesar de partir al ejército, la misma que lo rechazó afirmando que las relaciones a distancia no eran lo suyo, apostilló en un tono triunfal "vámonos Tessa, creo que ya entiendo lo que ocurre aquí, Seeley debe estar intentando ganar una apuesta por ver quién consigue la chica más rara".

Poniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitar hacer o decir cosas de las que después pudiera arrepentirse, el que algún día sería el mejor agente del FBI utilizando un tono casi suplicante susurró "chicas, esperen, les pido me disculpen por haberles causado tanto dolor como para que ahora se comporten de esta manera", estaba decidido a poner todo de su parte por cerrar el capítulo de su vida con esas muchachas de la mejor manera posible, no quería tener por allí a un par de tipas que por estar furiosas con él, terminaran dirigiendo sus enojos hacia Temperance.

Todo se había salido de control, por un segundo Hannah recordó claramente que fue ella la que terminó con Seeley, que fue su propio temor a que las cosas se pusieran demasiado serias entre ellos lo que la llevó a terminar con él; en silencio se recriminó por su terrible comportamiento_ "¿qué me pasa? Seeley jamás hizo nada para herirme"_, era absurdo pretender que a su retorno las cosas entre ellos volvieran a ser como antes, lo lógico era que él intentara seguir con su vida, igual que lo hacía ella también.

Tessa se sentía arrepentida por haber atacado a esa desconocida, si bien era cierto que esa niña estaba vestida de una forma absolutamente desastrosa pues llevaba una camiseta y unos pantalones que lucirían igual en el menor de sus hermanos, no era razonable juzgarla solo por su apariencia, probablemente en unos años aprendería a vestir bien y con ese par de enormes ojos celestes más que seguro se convertiría en una mujer muy guapa.

La menor de los presentes no entendía lo que ocurría, desde hacía unos segundos los tres adultos frente a ella no se dirigían la palabra, solamente se miraban en silencio; y aunque sabía muy bien que científicamente era imposible que fuera cierto, juraría que se estaban leyendo las mentes.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Se sentía física y emocionalmente agotado, cuando por fin llegaron a casa ya había oscurecido.

Ni bien atravesaron la puerta, sujetó a su protegida por la barbilla y mirándola directo a los ojos le sugirió que subiera a darse un baño mientras él les preparaba algo para cenar. La chiquilla asintió moviendo la cabeza levemente y sin decir palabra se dirigió al segundo piso llevando consigo el maletín lleno de ropa y accesorios que Angela le había prestado esa tarde.

Casi una hora más tarde empezaron a cenar en silencio, intercambiando miradas risueñas sentados uno frente al otro, ese momento se parecía muchísimo a las primeras comidas que compartieron juntos, cuando ella todavía no hablaba y él solo procuraba hacerla sentir cómoda y protegida.

"¿Tú también te has dado cuenta que soy rara?" fue la pregunta que salió de los labios de Temperance de improviso y sin darle tiempo a él de decir nada, agregó con la voz entrecortada y los ojos llenos de lágrimas "supongo que sí…"

Cuando Booth comprobó que la mirada de Huesos brillaba por el llanto contenido, se levantó de su asiento aproximándose a ella y tomándola por los hombros la obligó a ponerse de pie, y apretándola contra su pecho, la envolvió en el abrazo más tierno que jamás había dado, susurrándole al oído "tú eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido en mi vida".

Al sentir la seguridad que le transmitía la respiración acompasada de Booth, la adolescente dejó brotar las lágrimas que tenía contenidas desde hacía horas, desde hacía años, "cuando mi hermano se enojaba conmigo me llamaba 'rara' y mi madre se molestaba con él… en la escuela también me decían así", fueron los recuerdos que surgieron por sus labios.

"Tranquila Huesos, no llores más" le pidió el futuro ranger, casi en un ruego, a la chiquilla entre sus brazos, y besando su cabello agregó intentando alivianar el momento "si sigues llorando la comida te va a caer mal".

"Yo intento ser más normal Booth, de verdad" aseguró ella levantando la mirada, buscando perderse en los ojos del único capaz de hacerla sentir en casa, "pero solo logro entender las cosas si me las dicen directamente y creo que eso incomoda a todos" añadió soltando un suspiro resignado, y dando un paso hacia atrás intentó zafarse del abrazo de su protector mientras agregaba balbuceante "tú también te vas a cansar de mi muy pronto".

Sin permitirle alejarse un centímetro de él, Seeley respiró profundamente y acariciando la espalda de su protegida le respondió "nunca… me escuchas… nunca vuelvas a pensar eso, tú eres mi compañera para toda la vida, cada día contigo significa más para mí que todos los días que viví antes de conocerte".

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Recostada sobre la cama no podía dormir, mantenía la mirada fija en el techo de la habitación mientras a lo lejos escuchaba el sonido del agua de la ducha cayendo a raudales. Él había dicho que eran compañeros para toda la vida, _"¿cómo puede estar tan seguro de lo que ocurrirá en el futuro?"_ se preguntaba muy confundida.

Ella había aprendido de la manera más difícil que las cosas pueden cambiar de manera incontrolable de un momento a otro, perder a su familia por completo en menos de diez días le había enseñado a no mirar más allá de lo inmediato, nadie podía decir con certeza lo que ocurriría mañana. Así que mientras lo tuviera a su lado, aprovecharía cada momento para ser feliz.

El crujido de la puerta abriéndose la apartó de sus pensamientos, sin proponérselo una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al descubrir en la penumbra la silueta de su compañero ingresando a la habitación sigilosamente, intentando no hacer ruido por si ella ya estaba dormida.

En la media luz proveniente de la calle que iluminaba la habitación lo pudo ver acomodándose en el pequeño sillón junto a la puerta, no pudo contenerse y una suave risa escapó de sus labios. Inmediatamente sus miradas se cruzaron y sin necesidad de pronunciar palabras, la muchachita repitió el mismo movimiento que hizo la noche anterior arrimándose hacia el lado izquierdo de la cama, con ese gesto, le solicitaba a su compañero que se acostara junto a ella.

Fue totalmente involuntario, pero ni bien la observó hacerse a un lado invitándolo a dormir con ella, sintió una punzada en la parte baja de su abdomen, rogando a todos los santos para que lo ayudaran a mantener su autocontrol se echó en el lado derecho de la cama, estirando los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, con la mirada fija en la lámpara que colgaba del centro de la habitación.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación le pareció un sueño. Huesos se aproximó a él apoyándose en su costado, amoldando su cuerpo al suyo a la perfección, colocando una de sus manos sobre su camiseta a la altura del corazón. En una fracción de segundo, sus latidos se aceleraron incontrolablemente al sentir la tibieza del cuerpo de su compañera pegado al suyo, perdiendo totalmente el control de su cuerpo se puso de costado hasta quedar frente a ella, y sin posponer un instante más lo que había deseado hacer desde que empezó el día la besó.

Al sentir los labios de Booth sobre los suyos, todo el dolor y la tristeza desaparecieron, por primera vez en su vida sintió como sus pezones se erguían y un agradable estremecimiento aparecía entre sus piernas. Separó sus labios, invitándolo a ingresar en su boca como lo había hecho la noche anterior y se aventuró a explorar con su lengua el interior de la boca de él.

Sin detenerse a pensar en lo que ocurría Temperance deslizó sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de su compañero, levantándola ansiosamente, obligándolo de una manera muy tierna e inesperada a sacarse esa pieza de tela de manera que le permitiera acariciar con libertad la suave piel que cubría los músculos de su perfectamente esculpido torso.

Huesos tenía el sabor más dulce que había probado en su vida, después de quitarse la camiseta que utilizaba para dormir, sus manos se posicionaron a ambos lados del rostro suave y delicado de esa muchachita a la que quería más que a nadie en el mundo, acariciándola con ternura. Y aunque ardía en deseos de explorar cada centímetro de esa blanca piel, ponía toda su fuerza de voluntad por no sucumbir ante la excitación que empezaba a devorarlo.

"_Dios santo por qué me tientas de esta manera"_ fue el pensamiento que surgió en su mente al sentir a través de la tela del pijama, los pezones endurecidos de su pareja contra la piel de su pecho, recién entonces se percató de que Huesos no llevaba puesta una de sus viejas camisetas, en su lugar, tenía un vestido de dormir de un material muy ligero que seguramente era algo de lo que Angela le había prestado.

Manteniendo el último recodo de cordura, el mismo muchacho que en otras circunstancias con cualquier otra mujer hubiera dado rienda suelta a sus instintos, logró articular un pensamiento lúcido y sujetando a su compañera entre los brazos le dijo dulcemente "Huesos, vamos a dormir, hemos tenido un día muy difícil".

A pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación Seeley pudo percibir un brillo de decepción en los ojos de ella, así que intentando hacerla comprender porque se negaba a compartir una experiencia más íntima y agradeciendo al cielo porque en la oscuridad de la noche Huesos no podía ser testigo de la forma en que su piel había enrojecido por completo, empezó a decir "Huesos te amo como nunca he querido a nadie… y muero de ganas de demostrarte cuánto".

El joven recluta sintió que la temperatura de su cuerpo subía a límites increíbles, respiró profundamente y espero unos segundos a que la joven mujer, a la que en el poco tiempo que llevaba conociendo había convertido en el único y gran amor de su vida, comprendiera la enormidad de su declaración y luego prosiguió "solo quiero que nuestra primera vez juntos sea todo lo maravillosa que te mereces y no el resultado de un día difícil".

"Eso suena bastante lógico" respondió la adolescente apretando los labios en actitud resignada y acomodando su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de Booth añadió "pero prométeme que no pondrás una almohada entre nosotros".

"Prometido, dormiremos sin almohadas" afirmó el muchacho trazándose una cruz sobre el pecho con la mano derecha, apoyando su mejilla contra la frente de Temperance, mientras cerraba los ojos, agradecido con la providencia por la racionalidad de su protegida.

Algunos minutos más tarde, Booth suponía que su ella dormía profundamente pues su respiración se había hecho acompasada y su cuerpo estaba totalmente relajado; Temperance también imaginaba que su salvador había caído rendido después del día agotador que habían tenido así que aprovechando su supuesta inconsciencia le dijo en un tono casi inaudible "yo también te amo Booth".


	12. Chapter 12: Domingo 21 de abril parte 1

_**N/A: Si soy yo después de una eternidad, estoy con un terrible bloqueo para escribir (la vida se me ha complicado de una manera dolorosamente terrible) solo espero que todavía haya alguien por allí leyendo esta historia y dándome la oportunidad de narrar lo que tengo en la mente…**_

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

Los muchachos Booth siempre habían respetado la casa de su abuelo.

Después de un difícil período de adaptación a su nuevo hogar, meses en los que ambos hermanos comprendieron que no debían volver a preguntar por su padre pues lo más probable era que nunca tuvieran más noticias sobre él; superadas algunas complicadas conversaciones con Pops, charlas en las que los todavía niños demostraban abiertamente su ansiedad por conocer con certeza durante cuánto tiempo podrían quedarse a vivir en casa de su abuelo paterno; tras muchas lágrimas y promesas… los chiquillos comprendieron que siempre podrían contar con el anciano que los rescató del infierno en que se habían transformado sus vidas desde la partida de su madre… aprendieron que existen muchos tipos de familias y que ellos tres eran ahora una familia, y como tal, debían permanecer unidos.

"Seel dice Pops que bajes a desayu…" fueron las palabras que empezaron a brotar de los labios de Jared ni bien terminó de abrir la puerta de la habitación de su hermano mayor. El muchachito estaba tan concentrado manipulando los botones del walkman que le había obsequiado la tía Franny al despedirse de él hacía apenas unas horas en el aeropuerto de Los Angeles, que tardó unos segundos en descubrir que su hermano no se hallaba durmiendo solo… por un instante no comprendió lo que pasaba ante sus ojos, Seeley jamás había traído a casa a ninguna de sus novias, mucho menos había dormido con ninguna de ellas en su cuarto, así que era bastante lógico que hubiera enmudecido por la sorpresa y que sin poder contenerse hubiese salido corriendo en dirección a la cocina.

El sonido de la puerta de su habitación abriéndose despertó abruptamente al futuro ranger y casi por instinto, el abrazo con el que sujetaba a su compañera se hizo más fuerte en un intento de protegerla de lo que pudiera ocurrir. Su visión todavía no terminaba de aclararse cuando se encontró con los ojos de Jared, casi desorbitados por el asombro, y en una fracción de segundo se dio cuenta que su hermano menor no tenía los ojos puestos en él, sino en ella, en Huesos, que ajena a todo lo que ocurría permanecía dormida recostada sobre él.

El joven soldado estuvo a punto de saltar de la cama para sujetar a su hermano, pero no quiso asustar a su protegida, así que intentó hacerle una seña con el rostro para que se detuviera y le diera la oportunidad de explicarle lo que ocurría… pero todo fue inútil, en menos de un segundo el menor de los Booth había salido disparado del dormitorio.

Seeley no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño con preocupación pues de seguro Jared ya estaría contándole a Pops todo lo que creía haber visto.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Aunque Jared no lo confesaría en voz alta ni por todo el oro del mundo, Seeley era su ídolo. El adolescente se henchía de orgullo cada vez que en alguna conversación con sus compañeros de escuela, las hazañas deportivas de su hermano mayor eran mencionadas, o cuando los maestros le preguntaban por él.

El jovencito ingresó a la cocina casi corriendo, con el rostro enrojecido por la sorpresa, más que deseoso de acusar a su hermano por la falta cometida, se encontraba asustado ante la manera en que el abuelo reaccionaría al enterarse de lo que ocurría, sin poder evitarlo las palabras entrecortadas brotaron de sus labios "abuelo…. Seeley está durmiendo… con una chica".

Antes de que el hombre que había aceptado la responsabilidad de convertir en hombres de bien a sus nietos pudiera dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, el mayor de sus muchachos entraba a la cocina con movimientos nerviosos que confirmaban en cierta forma la veracidad de lo señalado por su hermano.

Recurriendo al mismo autocontrol que lo había ayudado a tomar casi siempre la mejor decisión frente a una situación complicada y procurando emplear su tono de voz habitual, el anciano ordenó al menor de los muchachos "hijo, anda a darte un baño antes de desayunar". Sin embargo, el menor de los Booth no se movió un centímetro, el único movimiento que hizo fue levantar la cabeza con dirección a la puerta para mirar con ojos culpables a su hermano, se sentía avergonzado por haberlo acusado.

Colocando una mano sobre el hombro del que hasta hacía un par de años era tan solo un niño, el abuelo agregó con voz calmada, "tranquilo muchacho, todo va a estar bien, tu hermano y yo tenemos que conversar, vete tranquilo, tú solo me adelantaste lo que de seguro él me iba a contar en cuanto despertara", y sin decir más, le retiró la mano del hombro y demostrándole todo su cariño mediante un simple gesto, le sacudió el cabello dándole finalmente una par de suaves palmadas en la mejilla.

Cuando Pops y Seeley se quedaron solos en la cocina, el anciano, sin darle tiempo a ofrecer ningún tipo de explicación se acercó al muchacho que durante los últimos nueve años solo le había dado motivos para sentirse orgulloso y lo abrazó diciendo "es bueno volver a verte hijo", y sin decir más se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor de diario mientras jalaba otra de las sillas invitando al muchacho a sentarse frente a él.

La conversación que mantuvieron esa mañana, sentados uno frente al otro, prácticamente sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, fue la primera verdadera conversación de hombre a hombre que sostuvieron en sus vidas.

Él joven, que en algunos años sería el mejor francotirador de su generación, aprendió con el ejemplo, una de las lecciones más importantes de su vida… aunque todas las evidencias apunten hacia una única respuesta razonable, siempre debemos estar dispuestos a escuchar a todos los involucrados, jamás debemos negarle a una persona la posibilidad de explicarse, de dar su propia versión de los hechos.

Eso era precisamente lo que su abuelo le había permitido hacer al escucharlo en silencio, sin interrupciones, sin preguntas, sin reproches. Incluso le pareció que los celestes ojos del hombre al que amaba como a su propio padre se habían llenado de lágrimas al oírlo narrar las condiciones en que había rescatado a Temperance del interior del garaje de la casa de sus padres de acogida; lo había escuchado toser nerviosamente aclarándose un nudo en la garganta, mientras le describía las marcas que él y Cam habían descubierto sobre el frágil cuerpo de su protegida, lleno de moretones y heridas producto de la golpiza que había recibido.

El anciano comprobó con asombró que si bien en el plano físico, el ejército había transformado a su nieto en un hombre; había sido una muchachita apenas un año mayor que Jared, la que al ingresar a la vida de Seeley lo había ayudado a madurar en lo espiritual… esa jovencita había conseguido en unos días, lo que él no pudo lograr en casi nueve años, sanar las heridas que su nieto llevaba en el alma, ayudarlo a enfrentar y superar sus terribles recuerdos de infancia.

Tal parecía que por fin el mayor de los hijos de su único hijo, había aprendido que se debe mirar al futuro con esperanza, había descubierto por sí mismo que la vida siempre nos ofrece la oportunidad de ser mejores seres humanos. Al rescatar a esa muchachita, su nieto había terminado salvándose a él mismo, rescatando al hombre de bien que luchaba por surgir, pero que hasta hacía unas pocas semanas se hallaba perdido en los confines de un cuerpo abrumado por una casi permanente tristeza.

Y eso era precisamente lo que lo llenaba de satisfacción, no podía evitar sentirse feliz al comprobar que el niño al que rescató de manos de su propio hijo, había crecido en todo el sentido de la palabra, y que esa chiquilla a la que ansiaba conocer, lo había ayudado a recuperar su fe en el destino, a descubrir que la felicidad puede estar a la vuelta de la esquina para quien no pierde la confianza. Lo llenaba de orgullo observar el rostro de su muchacho cuando expresaba en voz alta su preocupación por lo que pasaría con Temperance… era imposible no notar que el mayor de sus nietos estaba perdidamente enamorado de la jovencita que desde hacía más de una semana se había convertido en su salvadora.


	13. Chapter 13: Domingo 21 de abril parte 2

_**N/A: Hasta que por fin Huesos conocerá a todos los Booth… debo confesar que no entiendo del todo porque en casi todos los fics en los que aparece Jared siempre lo pintan como un infeliz desgraciado, espero que después de leer este capítulo lo comprendan un poco mejor.**_

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

Aunque lo siguieran tratando como a un niño, él sentía que hacia años había dejado de serlo. Comprendía muy bien que su abuelo le ordenó subir a darse un baño antes del desayuno para así tener tiempo de hablar a solas con Seeley, y podía apostar a que lo más probable era que después, ninguno de los dos tuviera la intención de conversar con él respecto a lo que ocurría entre su hermano y esa muchacha. Sin pensárselo más, decidió que sería mejor averiguarlo todo por cuenta propia.

Desvío sus pasos hacia el otro extremo del corredor y se detuvo, permaneció por varios minutos apoyado contra el marco de la puerta de la habitación de su hermano observando a una completa extraña dormir sobre la cama de Seel, tenía que reconocer que esa chica era muy linda, parecía más o menos uno o dos años mayor que él. Así dormida, le hizo recordar a la pintura de un ángel que su abuela había colocado sobre la puerta de la habitación que él y Seeley compartieron al principio, cuando siendo niños chicos se mudaron a vivir con los abuelos.

Sin proponérselo en la mente del adolescente comenzaron a surgir imágenes del pasado. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al recordar la última golpiza que Seel recibió de su padre por protegerlo a él, en sus oídos todavía resonaba con claridad la voz entrecortada de su hermano diciéndole _"escóndete Jared y no salgas hasta que yo venga por ti"_, jamás podría olvidar los ojos de su hermano cuando lo ayudó a esconderse en la parte alta del armario donde su madre guardaba la ropa de cama.

Siempre había negado que fuera capaz de recordar los castigos de su padre, aducía que todo había ocurrido cuando él era muy pequeño y por eso no se acordaba de nada… pero la verdad era que todo estaba claro y vívido en sus recuerdos, y si se negaba a hablar sobre ellos era porque no quería que lo vieran llorar. Sin embargo, cada vez que sus ojos se cruzaban con los de su hermano, no podía evitar recordar los gritos ahogados del niño de nueve años que lo había protegido, del niño que sin dudarlo un momento había recibido terribles palizas por los dos… la única persona a la que le contó todos sus terribles recuerdos fue a su abuela, ella lo sabía todo, y siempre lo besaba y acariciaba recordándole que nada había sido culpa suya, repitiéndole una y mil veces que Seeley no lo odiaba, que por el contrario lo amaba y no le guardaba rencor.

De pronto, toda la timidez que el chiquillo ocultaba siempre bajo una actitud autosuficiente brotó a la superficie de manera intempestiva cuando la muchacha, echada sobre la cama de su hermano, abrió los ojos y fijó una profunda mirada celeste sobre él.

Al despertar, Temperance se sintió defraudada pues descubrió que su compañero no se encontraba a su lado, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa cruzara su rostro al suponer que Booth debía estar en la cocina preparando el desayuno para ambos. Se estiró perezosamente entre las sábanas como no lo hacía desde que dejó de dormir en su propia cama y en un intento por rescatar los últimos vestigios de la presencia física de su protector, respiró profundamente intentando inundar sus pulmones con el masculino aroma que Booth había dejado impregnado en la almohada.

Decidida a dormir un poquito más, se acurrucó sobre el lado de la cama en que él había permanecido recostado hasta hace poco. Transcurrieron escasos minutos y ya estaba a punto de caer dormida nuevamente, cuando escuchó claramente como la puerta se abría ligeramente, asumiendo que se trataba de su compañero se quedó inmóvil fingiéndose aún dormida.

Espero impacientemente unos segundos a que Booth se acercara a la cama para despertarla, por un momento hasta contuvo la respiración pues su intención era saltar sobre él y darle un buen susto atacándolo a cosquillas. Inconscientemente quería repetir con él, el mismo juego de cosquillas en el que ella y Russ se habían enfrascado cientos de veces, desde que ambos eran niños pequeños y que solo había terminado cuando dejaron de ser una familia.

Pero Booth estaba tardando mucho en acercarse, de seguro se había quedado parado viéndola dormir y eso la hacía sentir incómoda, así que con gesto impaciente, abrió los ojos de golpe fijando la mirada en la figura que la observaba atentamente desde el marco de la puerta.

Una expresión de asombro escapó de los labios de ambos adolescentes cuando sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez. Por un segundo por la mente de Jared cruzó la intención de salir corriendo hacia el baño, en esa misma fracción de segundo una descarga de adrenalina recorrió el cuerpo de Temperance. Él quería alejarse de la puerta y esconderse, ella quería levantarse de la cama y alejarse, pero ninguno de los dos podía moverse, estaban petrificados.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Vaya hijo, veo que ya conociste a nuestra huésped" fueron las palabras que sacaron a ambos adolescentes del estado catatónico en el que habían caído por la impresión. La áspera y risueña voz de Pops, irrumpió en la habitación llenándola de calma.

Primero fue Booth el que ingresó en su dormitorio y se aproximó a la cama sentándose lo suficientemente cerca de Temperance como para poder colocar su brazo en gesto protector por encima de su espalda, acariciando la parte baja de su espalda con suavidad, indicándole en silencio que todo estaba bien.

Casi al mismo tiempo, el abuelo de los muchachos ingresó al dormitorio, aprovechando su paso por el umbral de la puerta para sujetar por los hombros al menor de sus nietos obligándolo a entrar a la habitación de su hermano, sacudiéndolo con gesto divertido mientras le decía en tono bonachón "anda muchacho preséntate, sino esta jovencita va a pensar que no tienes nombre".

Arrimando a Booth con dificultad, la muchachita que en una docena de años se convertiría en una escritora famosa, se puso de pie sujetando con firmeza una pequeña almohada contra su pecho, más que por vergüenza, en un acto reflejo para sentirse de alguna manera protegida, y sin esperar a que su compañero la presentara dijo en un tono de voz suave y un poco ronquito "buenos días señor Booth, soy Temperance Brennan… discúlpeme por invadir su casa".

Pero antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, ese hombre mayor que tanto se había parecido a Booth cuando le sonrió al que sin lugar a dudas era el menor de sus nietos, tomó con caballerosidad una de sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas y besándola suavemente respondió a su saludo con una sonrisa idéntica a la de Booth diciendo "encantado de conocerte Temperance, tienes un nombre hermoso… yo soy Pops, el abuelo de este par de críos, y te pido me disculpes porque tal parece que no los he educado bien pues no saben comportarse frente a una dama".

Y sin soltarle la mano, se acercó a ella, lo suficiente como para poder sujetarla por los hombros, en un medio abrazo, tal como había hecho segundos antes con el menor de sus nietos, luego mirando de reojo a los muchachos añadió, "este grandote se sienta en la cama y por poco te aplasta, y este flacucho te mira como si fueras un monstruo con dos cabezas… vas a tener que perdonarlos, debe ser que no están acostumbrados a ver una muchacha tan linda".

Insegura respecto a cómo actuar en esa circunstancia, Temperance solo atinó a clavar su mirada en la almohada que tenía aprisionada contra su cuerpo, y de pronto sintió como su rostro enrojecía al comprender que la muchacha linda de que hablaba el anciano era ella, "muchas gracias por su hospitalidad señor Booth… en un momento me visto y me voy", respondió casi a la defensiva.

En una milésima de segundo el joven soldado se puso de pie, con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, dispuesto a explicarle a su protegida que ya había conversado con su abuelo y que estaba al tanto de todo, pero no fue necesario.

"Nada de eso damita… ya casi tengo el desayuno listo, te dejamos sola unos minutos para que te pongas cómoda y nos alcances en la cocina" con esas palabras el anciano dio por terminada la conversación y con ademanes que los muchachos comprendieron sin necesidad de mayores explicaciones y un par de suaves empujones, sacó a sus nietos de la habitación.

Ya en la cocina el abuelo no podía sacarse de la mente la mirada de esa muchachita, parecía esperar resignada pero dignamente el momento en que le dijeran que tenía que irse; después de años de servir como policía, las señales que para cualquier otra persona hubieran pasado desapercibidas, para él resultaron evidentes: las tenues sombras dejadas por los moretones que en algún momento no muy lejano tuvo en el rostro, las marcas de las heridas en sus piernas que ya casi desaparecían por completo, el acto casi instintivo de utilizar una almohada como escudo… no podía dejar de pensar en los peligros a los que esa niña se había enfrentado.

Sin embargo, el destino había hecho bien su trabajo y se había encargado de ponerlos a uno en el camino del otro. Quién rescato a quién, solo podía sonreír al pensar que no recordaba hacía cuántos meses que no veía a su nieto mayor sonreír de la manera en que lo había hecho estando junto a esa chiquilla, y podría jurar que los labios de ella se habían curvado suavemente en una tímida sonrisa cuando le dijo que su nombre era bello… esa pequeña, todavía era una cría pero algún día con esa sonrisa y esos ojos conseguiría tener al mundo a sus pies… no pudo evitar sonreír con alegría, su muchacho de la manera más inesperada había encontrado al amor de su vida.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Jared resultó ser un crío muy divertido, sabía muchas bromas y parecía feliz de tener una espectadora que no las hubiera escuchado antes, incluso le divertía el hecho de que ella solo entendía sus chistes después de que se los explicaban con claridad. La situación entre él y Booth era algo tensa, pero antropológicamente hablando eso era bastante usual entre los hermanos varones, y más tratándose de un par de machos-alfa jóvenes como eran ellos dos.

El anciano señor Booth debía tener poco más de sesenta años, era un hombre corpulento y alto, con los ojos de un celeste encendido que le recordaban muchísimo los ojos de su padre… además tenía abundante cabello, pero casi todo cubierto de canas… mientras ella y Booth lavaban el servicio después de desayunar, el anciano bromeando le había guiñado un ojo diciéndole "ten cuidado de no aprender las mañas de estos dos, que cada una de estas canas es obra de ellos", y a pesar de que no entendía a qué mañas se refería dedujo que solo era una broma, incluso ella podía notar claramente que ese hombre adoraba a sus nietos y tal parecía que, por extensión, también estaba bastante a gusto con su presencia.

Temperance no podía dejar de preguntarse en qué momento todo terminaría, hasta que de pronto el momento que temía llegó.

Pops esperó a que terminaran de secar y guardar cubiertos, vasos, platos y tazas; y recién entonces, empleando un tono de voz tranquilizador pero firme, dirigiéndose a los tres jóvenes exclamó, "creo que es momento de conversar sobre el futuro".


	14. Chapter 14: Domingo 21 de abril parte 3

_**N/A: Se que no hay nada que me disculpe por tardar tanto en actualizar… mantengo la esperanza de que algunos de ustedes sigan interesados en esta historia… espero además que la vida les sonría y vayan pasándola bien.**_

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

_**.**_

Antes de que Seeley Joseph Booth apareciera en su vida rescatándola y ayudándola a escapar de casa de los Barret, Temperance Brennan había aceptado racionalmente que hasta que cumpliera 18 años su vida estaba en manos de completos extraños, de desconocidos para los cuales ella era solo un expediente más de una ruma que se apilaba día a día.

Pero ahora, después de todo lo vivido en los últimos días junto al hombre que le había enseñado el significado de la palabra compañeros, un sentimiento que no había experimentado nunca antes invadía su mente y su cuerpo, sentía una opresión en el pecho solo de pensar separarse de él… aunque sabía que debía dormir para recuperar la energía que le permitiría sobreponerse a lo que le deparara el día siguiente, la angustia de saber que no había nada que pudiera hacer por decidir su futuro inmediato la mantenía en vigilia.

Además tenía miedo de los abusos a los que estaría expuesta ni bien la apartaran del hogar de los Booth, los recuerdos del maltrato que había sufrido en manos de sus compañeras de infortunio en el albergue temporal y de los abusos terribles por parte de la familia que había aceptado cuidar de ella, se repetían en su mente sin permitirle conciliar el sueño.

Recostada sobre la cama de Seeley intentaba infructuosamente poner su mente en blanco, el día había sido agotador, realmente extenuante, y quizás por ello no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo sucedido en las últimas horas… tenía que recuperar su ecuanimidad, lentamente colocó sus manos sobre su rostro e intentó concentrarse únicamente en su respiración…_"vamos Temperance, tranquilízate y duerme" _se decía a sí misma, pero era en vano, de manera incontrolable los sucesos del día surgían en su memoria uno tras otro.

Recordaba con claridad la mirada de Pops al inicio de la conversación que sostuvieron los cuatro después de desayunar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El abuelo Booth había observado a sus nietos con detenimiento, uno a uno, primero a Seeley, luego a Jared, y de no ser porque científicamente era imposible cualquiera podría jurar que con un breve intercambio de miradas los tres se habían puesto de acuerdo en lo que iba a ocurrir; finalmente el anciano se había detenido en ella y levantándole la barbilla con ternura, pidiéndole sin palabras que lo mirara a los ojos, le había prometido con voz profunda y seria "escúchame con calma pequeña… nunca más estarás sola… a partir de hoy, tú eres una de nosotros, ahora formas parte de nuestra familia y la familia es para siempre", luego había agregado "mañana iremos a las oficinas de Servicios Sociales para informarles sobre lo que ha ocurrido".

Sin poder evitarlo, el dolor que sintió cuando sus padres desaparecieron, el abandono absoluto tras la partida de su único hermano, el miedo durante los abusos sufridos en casa de los Barret, todos los sentimientos que por meses logró mantener ocultos, emergieron desde el recóndito lugar de su cerebro en que los había confinado y brotaron de forma incontrolable, sumiéndola en un llanto silencioso que le impedía responder a las palabras del anciano, tenía la certeza absoluta de que a partir de mañana volvería al sistema, volvería a otro hogar de acogida dónde quizás le iría peor… "ellos no permitirán que regrese con ustedes…" fueron las palabras que salieron de sus labios en un hilo de voz.

Al verla llorando avergonzada y temerosa frente a ellos, Booth sintió una inmensa tristeza, solo quería envolverla con sus brazos y cubrirla de besos asegurándole que todo terminaría bien, que él sabía que ellos dos estaban destinados a tener una hermosa vida juntos, besar sus labios y prometerle que él se encargaría de hacerla feliz cada uno de los días que vivieran juntos.

El joven soldado haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad logró controlar sus impulsos y calmadamente se sentó en el sofá junto a ella. Esperó unos segundos, inseguro, preocupado, y al comprobar que no la incomodaba con su proximidad, estiró su brazo izquierdo por sobre los hombros de ella, invitándola suavemente a apoyarse en él; pocos segundos después la adolescente aceptó el gesto cariñoso, refugiándose en el muchacho que se había convertido en su protector, ocultando su rostro en la curva de su cuello, llenando de lágrimas el borde de la camiseta que llevaba puesta.

Por breves minutos, que a ambos les parecieron horas, permanecieron envueltos en un abrazo que lo decía todo, que lo ofrecía todo… apartados y protegidos del mundo… hasta que la voz de Jared los obligó a volver a la realidad, "Tempe te traje un poco de agua" fueron sus palabras, que acompañadas del rostro preocupado del jovencito demostraban con claridad que él también estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que ella se sintiera mejor.

Al ver interactuar a sus nietos con esa criatura de ojos celestes que sin proponérselo había conseguido que ambos comprendieran que para convertirse en hombres de bien tenían que dejar su pasado y rivalidades a un lado, aprendiendo además que la verdadera felicidad se consigue ayudando a los demás, el anciano sonrió satisfecho y agradecido con la vida; pero al recordar el largo camino que les quedaba por recorrer, respiró hondo y acercándose a Temperance, con delicadeza la ayudó a ponerse de pie, dedicándole una sonrisa reconfortante al mismo tiempo que le sugería subir a darse un baño con la promesa de que eso la haría sentirse mejor, "tú tienes que tranquilizarte o te enfermarás, deja que nosotros nos preocupemos de lo que hay que hacer".

Tal parecía que podía emplear con ella la misma táctica que tan buenos resultados le daba con el menor de sus nietos… necesitaba alejarla por un momento para que con la mayor serenidad posible, los tres Booth pusieran manos a la obra en la tarea de conseguir lo mejor para la nueva integrante de su familia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Casi una hora más tarde, mientras terminaba de secar su cabello sentada sobre la cama, escuchó que tocaban a la puerta del dormitorio, supuso que se trataba de Booth que subía a buscarla, pero fue la cantarina voz de Angela la que emergió desde el otro lado de la puerta preguntándole sin poder ocultar un dejo nervioso "Bren, ¿puedo pasar?". La que algún día sería la antropóloga más famosa del mundo no lograba explicarse cómo era posible que le resultara tan fácil congeniar con su nueva y única mejor amiga, difícilmente podía entender en su totalidad la mitad de las cosas que Angela decía. Sin embargo, la chiquilla que la había acogido en su vida de una forma casi tan sobre protectora como Booth, parecía comprender hasta el más íntimo de sus pensamientos sin necesidad de decir palabra. Al ingresar a la habitación, la jovencita de ojos rasgados tomó el cepillo con el que Temperance intentaba desenredar su cabello y con infinito afecto empezó a peinarla como seguramente lo había hecho su madre cuando ella era aún una niña.

En silencio, Booth agradeció a todos los santos por ayudarlo a recordar el número telefónico de Hodgins. La llegada de la chica que en cuestión de horas se había transformado en la única amiga que Huesos tenía en el mundo, y el muchacho que compartía con ella su genuino interés por la ciencia, fue el mejor bálsamo que su compañera pudo recibir esa mañana.

Resultó bastante sencillo para Jack mantener la atención de Huesos, pues ambos compartían la misma pasión por la ciencia. Temperance se dejó llevar con serenidad por la velocidad de pensamiento del muchacho con el que podía conversar libre y sin prejuicios sobre tópicos que a la mayoría de gente de su edad se les hacían tediosos e insoportables. Esos preciosos minutos en los que lograba olvidar que probablemente esa sería su última tarde en casa de los Booth, la ayudaron a soportar el transcurrir de las horas de ese difícil domingo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fue recién después del almuerzo cuando por fin Pops logró comunicarse con la asistenta social responsable del expediente de Temperance. Todos enmudecieron y aguzando el oído intentaron escuchar lo que solo llegaba a oídos del señor Booth, y de Seeley que escuchaba atento por el teléfono de la cocina. Los latidos de todos se aceleraron sorprendidos cuando de pronto el anciano alzó la voz y con tono amenazante advirtió "de ninguna manera señora Robinson, y escúcheme bien… si usted se atreve a enviar a alguien a sacar de mi casa a esta jovencita esta noche, mañana muy temprano usted se enfrentará a la más temida fiscal del gobierno federal de los Estados Unidos, que es una amiga muy personal mía".

Huesos había permanecido expectante a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, sentada en un pequeño sillón de la sala con Angela a su lado, luchaba por mantenerse calmada y aceptar racionalmente las palabras de esperanza con las que todos intentaban tranquilizarla; pero al escuchar la discusión entre el abuelo de Booth y la responsable de su expediente, y comprender que era muy posible que en algunos minutos un asistente social se presentara a la puerta de la casa que se había transformado en su refugio para llevarla de regreso a un hogar temporal, se puso de pie y fijando la mirada en el borde de la camiseta que llevaba puesta exclamó en un tono que a todos les sonó horrendamente indiferente "voy a prepararme para partir".

Booth acababa de volver de la cocina y en una fracción de segundo comprendió lo que ocurría, la adolescente que a sus escasos quince años había vivido más vicisitudes de las que su frágil cuerpo parecía capaz de soportar intentaba crear una barrera entre ella y su dolor, como lo había hecho durante los primeros días después de que él la rescató, _"no voy a permitir que te encierres en tu coraza otra vez… ya no estás sola, nos tienes a todos de tu lado"_ fue el pensamiento que surgió en la mente del joven recluta, y sin importarle lo desesperado que podía parecer a los ojos de los demás, atravesó la sala casi a la carrera, alcanzando a sujetar a su protegida cuando había llegado a lo alto de la escalera, "Huesos..." fue lo único que pudo decir al cruzar miradas con ese hermoso par de océanos celestes inundados de lágrimas, en silencio la abrazó, acurrucándola entre sus brazos hasta que sintió que había dejado de llorar y recién entonces en un susurro que solo podían escuchar ellos dos le repitió la misma promesa que le hizo desde el primer día "tranquila Huesos… todo va a salir bien".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Poco antes del atardecer, Angela y Jack se despidieron asegurando que volverían a la mañana siguiente. Temperance no logró distinguir qué fue lo que Seeley puso en las manos de su amiga cuando los acompañó a ambos a la puerta, tampoco entendió por qué mientras Angela se alejaba de la casa, Booth detuvo a Jack por un par de segundos en la entrada recomendándole con voz preocupada "no la dejes sola, puede ser demasiado para ella".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras cenaban, sonó el timbre de la entrada. Jared se levantó presuroso para abrir la puerta encontrándose frente a frente con Caroline Julian, la amiga que Pops había mencionado durante su conversación telefónica con la encargada del expediente de Temperance.

Desde la cocina, claramente escucharon cuando con voz intimidante la mujer exclamó "avísale a Hank que lo espero en el estudio y no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa, así que cuidadito con andar fisgoneando detrás de la puerta jovencito, eres casi tan guapo como tu abuelo pero eso no te salvará de unos buenos coscorrones".

Sin dar ningún tipo de explicación los dos adultos se encerraron en el estudio, difícilmente se escuchaba lo que Pops hablaba, en cambio, era casi imposible no escuchar la voz de la señora Julian. Cuando por fin salieron, ya había anochecido y sin esperar a que nadie los presentara, la mujer mayor que parecía tener muy mal carácter se acercó a Huesos y mirándola directo a los ojos le dijo "basta de llorar criatura que aquí nadie ha muerto… pero en cuanto sepa quién te puso en la casa de ese par de depravados, no voy a negar que quizás tengamos uno".

Luego dirigiéndose a Seeley añadió "y tú Romeo, escúchame atentamente… mañana no quiero nada de arrumacos ni coqueteos entre ustedes dos, tú eres un adulto y ella todavía es una menor de edad que se encuentra bajo la protección del gobierno de los Estados Unidos, así que no quiero ver tu hermoso trasero en más problemas legales… ya tengo bastante con los que has creado hasta aquí", y sin dar oportunidad de que ninguno de los implicados dijera media palabra finalizó en tono burlón, "así que mantén tu canario encerrado en la jaula y evítame una preocupación más… ¿entiendes a qué me refiero verdad cherie?".

Sin poder evitarlo el joven soldado enrojeció de pies a cabeza, al parecer sus sentimientos por su compañera eran evidentes para cualquiera que los viera juntos, tosió nerviosamente para aclararse la garganta e intentar explicar de una manera creíble que él respetaba a Huesos y que de ninguna manera se había aprovechado de su situación. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, todos escucharon la voz suave y apenas ronquita de Huesos afirmando con tono decidido "discúlpeme señora pero estoy segura de que los Booth no tienen mascotas".

La reacción de los tres hombres fue instantánea, estallaron en una carcajada divertida que fue ahogada por la mirada fría y furiosa de Caroline Julian. Por un instante, la mejor fiscal de la nación pensó que la chiquilla a la que se suponía debía rescatar del sistema de adopciones intentaba burlarse de ella, pero al mirar fijamente el rostro de la muchachita se encontró con una expresión serena y transparente que evidenciaba la sinceridad de sus palabras.

"¡Por Dios santo! Mañana solo hablarás cuando yo te lo indique ¿está claro?… no quiero que termines con la paciencia de la tal señora Robinson… no todos tienen mi magnífico sentido del humor" sentenció empleando un tono arrogante.

Con voz pausada y suave que contrastaba terriblemente con el timbre altanero de la mujer, Pops preguntó "Caroline, ¿te parece si nos encontramos mañana a las ocho en las oficinas de Servicios Sociales?" y mirándola directo a los ojos le dedicó una de esas maravillosas sonrisas que hacían que por un momento todos los males del mundo desaparecieran.

La que era conocida como una de las defensoras más temibles dentro del sistema judicial de los Estados Unidos, barrió con la mirada los rostros de todos los presentes y con una mezcla de asombro, altanería y picardía, respondió "de ninguna manera cherie… no somos nosotros los que estamos en falta… además, esta apariencia encantadora no se consigue sacrificando horas de sueño… los espero a las once, ni un segundo antes, y por supuesto, ni uno después".


	15. Chapter 15: Lunes 22 de abril parte 1

_**Espero con todo el corazón que hayan disfrutado de una maravillosa Navidad… en lo personal, he conseguido al compartir la alegría de estas fiestas con mi familia y amigos, la fuerza suficiente para sobreponerme a las dificultades con las que estoy terminado este año.**_

N/A: El final de esta historia ya se aproxima, un par de capítulos más es todo lo que nos queda…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

En la quietud de la noche, solo se escuchaba el sonido acompasado del reloj colgado del otro lado de la habitación, todo lo demás era silencio, silencio y oscuridad. No podía calcular con precisión cuánto tiempo llevaba intentando conciliar el sueño, podían haber pasado horas o tan solo unos pocos minutos a partir del momento en que se separó de su protegida y tras darle un fugaz beso en la frente, le sonrió deseándole buenas noches, rogándole con la mirada que se acostara y durmiera.

Desde el sofá en que estaba recostado tenía una perfecta visión de la puerta del dormitorio donde ella descansaba, la habitación que ambos habían compartido hasta la noche anterior, la misma habitación en la que se habían convertido en compañeros prometiéndose sin palabras y con el corazón estar siempre el uno al lado del otro.

Ahora, era ella la que se recuperaba de su triste y tormentoso pasado en la quietud enmarcada por esas cuatro paredes… sin saber cómo, esos muros que alguna vez fueron testigo de sus frustraciones y penas de adolescente, habían dejado de ser suyos y ahora le pertenecían a esa chiquilla que había aparecido en su vida hacía menos de dos semanas… y sin saber por qué, eso lo hacía sentirse profundamente feliz, tenía la certeza de que esas aparentemente frías paredes le darían a su compañera toda la seguridad y protección que le permitirían encontrar el camino para superar el dolor, para aprender a creer en el futuro; tal y como lo había hecho él mismo, gracias al esfuerzo y comprensión de sus abuelos, gracias a su propia fuerza de voluntad… y si lo pensaba bien, gracias a ella.

Forzando su mirada en la oscuridad, intentó infructuosamente distinguir la posición de las manecillas en la esfera del reloj, debía ser bastante después de la medianoche, se sentía exhausto, pero no podía dormir.

Sin poder explicarse porqué un único recuerdo afloraba en su mente, una y otra vez, una imagen de él mismo, unos cuántos meses atrás, parado frente a los examinadores en la prueba final para ser admitido en el grupo de reclutas destinados a convertirse en francotiradores. El entrevistador de mayor rango le había preguntado "recluta Seeley Joseph Booth, ¿cuál considera usted es su mayor virtud?". Y él, sin dudar un segundo, sin siquiera pestañear había respondido "¡soy optimista, señor!".

Y no había mentido, toda su vida había sido un optimista.

Tenía claro que en menos de once horas, algún representante del sistema creado para proteger a menores sin hogar intentaría separarlos; el mismo sistema al que él y su hermano lograron sortear siendo niños, gracias a sus abuelos; ese mismo sistema que había ubicado a su compañera en manos de unos depravados, colocándola en una situación en la que terminó sufriendo abusos de los que nadie debería ser víctima.

Pero, gracias a la confianza absoluta que tenía en el mañana, a su inquebrantable fe en el futuro, sabía muy bien que él y Huesos lograrían sobreponerse a los duros momentos que con seguridad tendrían que afrontar muy pronto.

Probablemente algún asistente social observaría el caso de Temperance fríamente e intentaría apartarla de su lado, colocándola en otro hogar de adopción… en caso llegara ese momento, los Booth estaban dispuestos a todo, ella tenía ahora una familia y ellos estaban destinados a tener una maravillosa vida juntos… en la quietud de la noche, el hombre de veinte años recién cumplidos tomó la medalla que llevaba colgada del cuello, cerró los ojos y con veneración la colocó sobre sus labios, luego respiró profundamente y fue entonces que un juramento escapó de sus labios "nadie me va separar de tu lado Huesos, lo prometo".

"No debes hacer promesas que no puedes cumplir" una voz firme y apenas ronquita lo sacó de sus pensamientos. La chiquilla que le había robado el corazón lo observaba sentada sobre la alfombra apoyando la espalda contra el costado del pequeño sillón frente a él, con los brazos enlazados alrededor de sus piernas y la barbilla apoyada sobre sus rodillas.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas allí observándome?" fue la respuesta automática del muchacho que sobresaltado se incorporó inmediatamente, sentándose en medio del sofá, agradecido porque en la oscuridad no se podía notar lo avergonzado que se hallaba, _"valiente francotirador voy a ser, si una niña de quince años logra escabullirse en mis narices"_ fue el pensamiento culpable que lo abordó, y sin esperar a que ella le respondiera agregó en un tono preocupado "¿te sientes mal, tienes fiebre otra vez?", al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del sofá agachándose delante de ella hasta que sus ojos quedaron a la misma altura, y entonces, en un acto reflejo colocó la palma de una de sus manos sobre la pálida frente de la adolescente.

"Aproximadamente treinta minutos, al principio estabas dormido y roncabas…" empezó a responder Temperance con voz calmada.

"Huesos, yo no ronco" reclamó el joven recluta entre dientes, interrumpiéndola juguetonamente, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, más tranquilo pues la piel de su protegida estaba fresca y todo lo hacía suponer que era solo la preocupación lógica por lo que ocurriría al día siguiente lo que la mantenía despierta y no un malestar físico.

"Pues si te sirve de consuelo, esta es la primera vez que te escuché hacerlo", le aclaró la muchachita sin comprender del todo porque la acción de roncar incomodaba tanto a su compañero, e intentando hacer que se sintiera mejor agregó "además, debes saber que es una reacción involuntaria de tu cuerpo, quizás ocasionada por la pésima posición en la que estabas recostado, aunque sigo sin comprender porque te perturba roncar, es como si te incomodaras por tus erecciones matinales que son la manera en que tu…"

Colocándole casi con brusquedad un par de dedos sobre los labios, Booth la interrumpió reclamando indignado "¡Huesos basta! Ya entendí", y por segunda vez esa noche, agradeció a todos los santos por la oscuridad que impedía que ella viera la manera en que había enrojecido con su último comentario.

Observando la tierna manera en que ella apretaba los labios en una fina línea al percatarse de que en su intento por hacerlo sentir mejor solo había conseguido contrariarlo, el mejor recluta de su generación se sentó junto a ella y abrazándola suavemente por los hombros, dándole un suave apretón y besando suavemente su cabello, tal como solía hacer su abuelo con él cuando era un niño, le preguntó "¿por qué no estás en la cama?".

En una fracción de segundo, cientos de ideas, recuerdos y miedos se sucedieron en la mente de la adolescente que dejó escapar un suspiro nervioso; tímidamente levantó la mirada y al encontrarse con los ojos café de su compañero que la observaban en silencio esperando una respuesta, decidió compartir con su salvador los pensamientos que le impedían dormir, casi en un susurro y con voz entrecortada dejó salir por sus labios su más profundo temor "Pops se equivoca, la familia no es para siempre, al menos no para mí", y sin poder controlarse más las lágrimas empezaron a humedecer su rostro, enrojeciendo sus ojos y provocando un temblor involuntario en su delicado cuerpo.

Nadie podría creer que el soldado que hasta hacía un par de semanas encontraba únicamente en el juego y las apuestas, el consuelo necesario para sobreponerse a la desesperanza que invadía su corazón, el mismo hombre al que le sobraban las oportunidades de salir con mujeres hermosas, pero que jamás sentía el deseo de llegar a nada serio con ninguna de ellas; ese mismo hombre decepcionado de la vida, ahora se sentía agradecido con ella, ahora estaba convencido de que todas las experiencias difíciles por las que había pasado eran el camino que el destino le había trazado para finalmente reunirlo con Temperance.

Al observar a su protegida llorando en silencio, la imperiosa necesidad de demostrarle cuánto la amaba lo invadió por completo y una descarga de adrenalina recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, todo sucedió muy rápido y de manera inesperada, sin pronunciar palabra la levantó del suelo y acunándola en sus brazos la llevó de regresó al dormitorio, a su dormitorio, al dormitorio que les pertenecía a ambos.

Sin detenerse a pensar en lo que era correcto o no, se sentó en el borde de la cama, colocándola sobre sus piernas y sin apartar la mirada de ese profundo par de océanos celestes que lo miraban confundidos, sorprendidos, tristes; sujetó el borde del vestido de su compañera y tiró de él hacia arriba liberándola, dejándola frente a él en unas diminutas bragas de un tono celeste casi tan intenso como sus ojos.

Cómo si se tratara de una escultura de arena que con el más leve roce puede desaparecer para siempre, la colocó en el medio de la cama. Al verla sobre las sábanas de color chocolate, temblorosa y expectante a pesar de las lágrimas, Seeley no pudo aguardar un segundo más, se quitó la camiseta que llevaba puesta quedando de pie frente a ella en unos bóxer de algodón azul tan oscuros como la noche.

Y por un instante, un destello de cordura atravesó sus pensamientos y fue consciente de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Pero fue en el preciso momento en que estaba a punto de dar un paso atrás y desistir de lo que estaba por ocurrir, que descubrió en la mirada de ella un destello de inseguridad… la jovencita que durante los últimos días se había mostrado cada día más desafiante, más valiente, más decidida; ahora recostada frente a él, prácticamente sin signos visibles de los maltratos físicos recibidos, con la piel tan clara que parecía un pedacito de luna, lucía temerosa y frágil, le pareció que avergonzada de su propia desnudez esquivaba su mirada, secando sus lágrimas con una de sus pequeñas manos mientras que con la otra intentaba ocultar sus senos aún pequeños quizás por su extrema delgadez.

Procurando controlar su propia excitación, Booth se sentó junto a ella y con suavidad empezó a acariciar su cabello. Cuando le pareció que estaba más tranquila, sujetó sus manos entre las suyas y las besó con dulzura colocándolas después una a cada lado de su delicada figura, para luego enmarcar su rostro con ambas manos obligándola sutilmente a mirarlo a los ojos. Esperó pacientemente hasta que le pareció que su mirada perdía el destello de inseguridad para recién acercar su rostro al de ella hasta estar separados por apenas unos pocos centímetros, y fue entonces que le dijo en voz baja "eres una mujer hermosa Huesos", en un tono que denotaba claramente la excitación que lo embargaba y sin poder detenerse un instante más, colocó sus labios sobre los de ella.

Empezaron besándose con ternura, con un beso casi inocente con el que se expresaban más allá de las palabras todos los sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro, todas las emociones que Temperance sentía pero que era incapaz de transformar en oraciones las transmitía con sus labios, todos los sentimientos que Seeley quería demostrar a su compañera afloraban desde su corazón y salían a través de los suyos.

Poco a poco, sus labios fueron dando paso a sus lenguas, a la exploración del territorio desconocido, cálido, húmedo, prohibido, en el interior de sus bocas… de pronto, ambos se encontraron murmurando palabras incomprensibles en los labios del otro, separándose apenas lo suficiente para tomar un poco de aire. Él solo quería enseñarle sin lugar a dudas cuánto la amaba, ella solo quería sentir que alguien la amaba de verdad, tal como lo había leído en los libros.

Sin poder evitarlo, las manos de Booth cobraron voluntad propia, su extremidad izquierda se colocó sobre la nuca de ella sujetándola con firmeza, permitiéndoles encontrar la posición en la que pudieran besarse mejor; mientras que la derecha descendió por el cuerpo de ella acariciando su hombro izquierdo con suavidad, siguiendo su camino hasta tomarla por la cintura aproximando su delicado y tibio cuerpo al de él.

De una manera absolutamente natural, Seeley deslizó una de sus piernas entre los muslos de Temperance, y fue entonces que le pareció sentirla estremecerse por lo que él supuso era temor, así que buscando calmarla separó sus labios de los de ella y mirándola a los ojos con ternura le juró con la respiración entre cortada por la emoción "te amo Huesos… eres lo mejor de mi vida", la besó delicadamente en la frente y acercándole los labios al oído le susurró "solo quiero que entiendas cuánto te amo, no tenemos que hacer nada que te de miedo". Y sin decir más empezó a trazar una línea de besos que empezó a la altura del cuello de su compañera, justo en el punto donde sus latidos se sentían con mayor intensidad y fue deslizándose por el centro de su cuerpo hasta su ombligo.

Cuando Temperance sintió los labios de su compañero alrededor de su ombligo, un cosquilleo que nunca antes había sentido la invadió y no pudo contener una suave risa, "me haces cosquillas" le reclamó.

El tono de voz que su protegida acababa de emplear para protestar fue música en los oídos del joven soldado, esa era la muchachita capaz de enfrentarse al mundo que había estado extrañando, fingiendo no haberla escuchado volvió a besarle ombligo, pero esta vez, además, la pellizcó suavemente en la cintura con ambas manos.

Cuando la sintió encogerse de risa, para luego empezar a defenderse, intentando alcanzarlo con ambas manos para hacerle cosquillas a él, se dio cuenta que esa no sería la noche en la que harían el amor por primera vez. Además, no era así como él había soñado que sería su primera vez con ella, y por sobre todo, no era así como ella se merecía que fuera su primera vez.

Ante el asombro de su protegida, el futuro francotirador se puso de pie de un salto y apartándose de la cama, levantó las palmas de las manos extendiéndolas a la altura del pecho exclamando "me rindo señorita, en esta guerra usted ha vencido".

Entre risas, en la penumbra de la habitación escasamente iluminada por la luz que entraba desde la calle, el muchacho miró alrededor de la cama hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, se agachó para recoger algo del suelo y fingiendo sentirse incómodo por la situación, se llevó una mano al rostro cubriéndose los ojos, mientras que le lanzaba a su compañera la prenda que acababa de tomar del piso señalando con pretendida seriedad, empleando el mismo tono altanero y mandón que la señora Julian utilizó con ellos esa tarde, "cúbrase señorita, porque usted es menor de edad y no quiero ver mi hermoso trasero metido en más problemas".

Minutos más tarde, los dos estaban metidos en la cama, uno junto al otro, tomados de la mano, con la mirada fija en el techo. Seeley sabía que no podía dejar las cosas así, solo había logrado distraerla un momento, pero pronto su racionalidad la volvería a llevar al mismo tren de pensamientos que la había sumido en la inseguridad, y él tenía que evitarlo, así que sin pensárselo más, empleando un tono de voz pausado y acariciante empezó a hablar "Huesos, aunque por ahora no estén a tu lado… tus padres serán siempre tus padres, tu hermano será siempre tu hermano, aunque ya no estén cerca, aunque pasen muchos años hasta que los vuelvas a ver".

El muchacho sintió como ella intentaba soltar su mano para girarse de lado y darle la espalda en actitud defensiva, pero él no estaba dispuesto a dejarla escapar y esconderse en su mundo interior, así que la sujetó con más fuerza y con toda la suavidad que le fue posible le exigió "mírame Temperance… cree en mis palabras… la vida ha sido horrible contigo y conmigo, pero también ha sido generosa y nos ha dado la oportunidad de conocernos para crear nuestra propia historia juntos".

Sin responder a sus palabras, pero sin refutarlas tampoco, la adolescente se volteó hasta quedar mirándolo a los ojos.

Con calma, Booth levantó las manos que tenían enlazadas hasta colocar ambas sobre su pecho y recién entonces prosiguió "para Pops, a partir de hoy, tú eres su nieta, y espera a mañana para que veas con tus propios ojos cómo defiende ese viejo a su nieta… para Jared, tú eres su nueva mejor amiga y si no fuera porque todavía es un crío, moriría de celos por la forma en que lo miras cada vez que te cuenta uno de sus espantosos chistes".

"A mí me parecen unas bromas muy eficaces" exclamó ella con el mismo tono de voz con el que podría estar dando los resultados de un reporte del clima.

"Precisamente por eso son horrorosas, deberían ser tontas y divertidas, no eficaces" reclamó el muchacho marcando unas comillas imaginarias en el aire al pronunciar la última palabra.

"Y ¿para ti?" se aventuró a preguntar la adolescente sintiendo como el rostro se le encendía, avergonzada y temerosa.

"Huesos, tú y yo somos compañeros… y yo te amo" contestó el joven recluta con el corazón palpitante de emoción.

Sin poder evitarlo la chiquilla frunció el ceño, había leído lo suficiente para saber que lo que Booth llamaba amor era simplemente una respuesta corporal ante ciertos estímulos físicos, sin embargo, estaba deseosa de poder sentir lo mismo que su compañero, "¿y entonces por qué te detuviste?" insistió con voz inquisitiva, para luego agregar con un hilo de voz "si me amas, ¿por qué no hicimos el amor?".

Booth sintió que esa iba a ser la respuesta más importante de su vida, sabía que con sus palabras tenía que construir un puente –metafóricamente hablando- que llegaría al corazón de su protegida ayudándola a liberarse de sus temores y permitiéndole sentir con libertad todo el amor que mantenía oculto en un lugar de su privilegiado cerebro, se persignó con el pensamiento rogando por la gracia divina _"santísima madre de Dios ayúdame"._

"Huesos, aquí estamos todos, criaturas solitarias dando vueltas unas alrededor de las otras, todos buscando una conexión real, algunos buscando en los sitios equivocados, pero siempre volviendo a intentarlo… porque de vez en cuando, solo de vez en cuando, dos personas se conocen y saltan las chispas…"

"Las chispas son el resultado de la fricción entre dos superficies…" lo interrumpió la muchachita, pero al comprender que Booth solo estaba intentando crear una imagen y no dar una explicación con validez científica, se mordió el labio y volvió a quedarse en silencio.

Seeley se llevó la mano de su compañera a los labios, besándola breve y dulcemente antes de continuar, "¿hacer el amor Huesos? Hacer el amor es cuando dos personas se convierten en una sola", y convencido de que la testaruda criatura recostada junto a él, esa mujer a la que amaría hasta el último de sus días, tenía sin dudas algo que agregar, se quedó callado invitándola a compartir con él sus pensamientos.

"Es científicamente imposible que dos objetos ocupen el mismo espacio", refutó ella negando ligeramente con un suave movimiento del rostro.

Y esta vez, fue su turno de interrumpirla, "sí, pero lo importante es que lo intentamos, y cuando lo hacemos bien, nos acercamos…"

"¿A qué? ¿A infringir las leyes de la física?" insistió ella, con voz cada vez menos incrédula.

"Sí Huesos, un milagro… por eso tú y yo debemos esperar, hasta que ambos sintamos que el momento ha llegado" respondió él, apoyando la cabeza pesadamente sobre la almohada, con la mirada fija nuevamente en el techo, rogando al cielo que ella comprendiera todo lo que había intentado expresarle.

"Tienes razón" la escuchó decir en un tono tranquilo, casi podría jurar que estaba sonriendo.

"Espera un segundo, ¿acabo de ganar esta discusión?" susurró, casi deseando que ella no hubiera escuchado su última pregunta, pues temía haber iniciado una nueva discusión inacabable y de resultado impredecible.

En ese instante, todo lo vivido por ambos hasta antes de conocerse, todas las vivencias compartidas durante los últimos días, todo el dolor, toda la alegría, toda la esperanza, parecieron encajar en la mente de la adolescente, unas con otras, como si se tratara de las piezas del rompecabezas más intrincado, y ante la absoluta sorpresa de su compañero le respondió, pronunciando las palabras que lo convirtieron en el hombre más feliz del mundo, "Booth, yo también te amo".

Sin poder controlar la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se dibujó en su rostro, henchido de felicidad, el joven soldado respondió con suavidad "lo se Huesos", e intentando dar la discusión por terminada añadió "ahora, a dormir".

"Booth…"

"A dormir Huesos", le respondió en voz baja. El tono de voz que ella acababa de emplear lo ponía nervioso, casi le daba miedo, cada vez que usaba ese tonito terminaba soltándole una pregunta de lo más inapropiada.

"Booth…" insistió la adolescente y al no recibir respuesta de su compañero levantó la cabeza de la almohada, mirándolo al rostro para asegurarse de que él la estaba escuchando, y aunque tenía los ojos cerrados le quedó claro que no estaba dormido aún, así que con total desenfado añadió "¿lo que hicimos fue llegar a segunda base, verdad?".

No era necesario abrir los ojos para saber que era observando detenidamente, por el par de ojos más bellos del mundo, ansiosos por ver su reacción, por analizar cada uno de sus movimientos, si no la conociera podría jurar que ella le soltaba esas preguntas a propósito, solo para hacerlo enrojecer, "Huesos, si dices una palabra más…" le respondió en un tono falsamente amenazante.

"Estoy durmiendo" fueron las últimas palabras de ella, y las pronunció con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.


	16. Chapter 16: Lunes 22 de abril parte 2

_**No existen palabras con las que pueda disculparme por haberles hecho tan larga la espera… solo espero sinceramente que sientan que valió la pena.**_

N/A: Un capítulo más es todo lo que nos queda… (y luego un pequeño epílogo).

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

Rápidamente entró en la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y sacó una bebida. Se acercó al cajón de los utensilios, tomó el destapador y retiró la chapa de la botella. Por un segundo titubeó, indeciso entre utilizar un vaso o no, finalmente decidió beber el líquido directamente. Llevaba buen rato sin pronunciar palabra, tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar con facilidad, tomó un segundo sorbo del líquido helado, respiró profundamente y procuró ordenar los recuerdos que tenía de las últimas horas.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Angela no hubo forma de convencerla de comer algo antes de enfrascarse en la tarea de revelar los secretos del rollo de fotos que Booth había colocado en sus manos al despedirse de ellos esa tarde.

Procurando estorbar lo menos posible, pero al mismo tiempo denotando su presencia, había observado a Angie moverse con precisión en la semioscuridad de su cuarto de revelado, ese espacio que sería la envidia de cualquier profesional de la fotografía y que su padre le había mandado construir como regalo para su cumpleaños número diecisiete, ocupando parte de lo que alguna vez fue la habitación de juegos de su única hija.

En otras circunstancias, se hubiera deleitado por millonésima vez con la visión delicada de la muchacha de ojos rasgados de la que estaba perdidamente enamorado desde el primer día, sin embargo, en esta ocasión la preocupación, el temor a lo que encontrarían en esas fotografías lo mantenía en actitud vigilante.

Todavía resonaba en sus oídos el grito furioso, impotente, casi doloroso que su amada Angie había lanzado cuando descubrió el horror de las imágenes que iban aclarándose antes sus ojos. Recordaba haberla abrazado con fuerza por mucho menos tiempo del que le hubiese gustado, para luego, en silencio, verse obligado a liberarla de sus brazos y limitarse a mirarla intentando contener los sollozos, mientras seguía trabajando con los negativos.

Cuando por fin tuvieron las imágenes frente a sus ojos, comprendió por primera vez porqué Angela podía detenerse frente a una pintura y observarla por horas, entendió en carne propia el consabido_ "una imagen puede transmitir más allá de las palabras"_… lo que tuvieron la desdicha de descubrir en esas fotografías los marcaría para siempre, con rabia tenía que admitir que cada una de esas imágenes valía más que mil palabras.

"Tranquila Angie, todo va a estar bien" fue la promesa que escapó de sus labios, y solo Dios sabía que sería capaz de mover cielo y tierra por cumplir con su palabra, por evitar que la frágil figura expuesta en blanco y negro frente a sus ojos tuviera la poca fortuna de volver a pasar por las mismas terribles circunstancias. Con el corazón se juró a sí mismo, hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para ayudar a esa muchachita de mente brillante y espíritu decidido que en el último par de días había irrumpido en sus vidas. Él, el único heredero del grupo Cantilever, tenía los medios y además, sabía exactamente cómo ayudar a esa sorprendente criatura que sin esfuerzos se había transformado en una amiga entrañable, en una presencia cálida y transparente con la que esperaban seguir compartiendo a lo largo de sus vidas.

"Mírala Jack, mira lo que le hicieron, como pudieron ser capaces… son unos salvajes" exclamó la muchachita de rasgos orientales con un tono lastimero y, conteniendo un suspiro, añadió con voz amenazante "escúchame bien Jack Stanley Hodgins III te juro como que me llamo Angela Pearly Gates Montenegro que no hay fuerza sobre este planeta capaz de hacer que yo permita que Bren vuelva a un lugar como ese".

"Hey Angie, estoy de tu lado… mírame, juntos ayudaremos a Booth a resolver esto", ofreció con voz conciliadora mientras secaba con sus pulgares las lágrimas que caían sobre el rostro de la muchacha por la que sería capaz de ir hasta el fin del mundo. Y sin decir una palabra más, se acercó a la salida de la pequeña habitación, levantó el auricular del teléfono colgado sobre la pared, junto al marco de la puerta y marcó un número que conocía de memoria. Espero impaciente hasta que por fin escuchó que levantaban el auricular del otro lado de la línea y entonces habló con un tono que traslucía su preocupación, "buenas noches doc, le habla Jack Hodgins necesito su ayuda una vez más".

Esa fue la primera de las dos llamadas con las que esperaba poder ayudar a sus amigos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando despertó se sintió aliviada al descubrir que mientras dormían se habían mantenido cada quien en su lado de la cama, porque de esa manera todo sería más fácil. Se hallaban recostados prácticamente uno de espaldas al otro, eso la permitiría levantarse sin interrumpir el sueño de su compañero.

Procurando no hacer ruido observó por última vez el interior de la habitación de paredes azules que había sido su dormitorio durante más de una semana, caminó lentamente hasta el mueble frente a la cama y recogió algo de ropa limpia de su cajón de la cómoda, se detuvo frente a la puerta y girando sobre sus talones miró con ternura y profunda tristeza a la figura plácidamente dormida del muchacho que le había confesado que la amaba. Salió de la habitación y descendió por las escaleras con dirección al cuarto de baño que estaba junto al garaje.

Afuera todavía estaba oscuro, pero pronto amanecería en lo que sería su novena mañana en casa de los Booth. Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad hizo su más grande esfuerzo por controlar las lágrimas que se amontonaban en sus ojos, se sacó el pijama lentamente, intentando encontrar en la prenda el menor vestigio del aroma de su compañero, se metió en la ducha y recién entonces dejó que todo el llanto que tenía contenido escapara de su alma de la misma manera silenciosa en la que había decidido alejarse de la vida del hombre que durante los últimos días le había demostrado, de más de una manera, lo que era sentirse querida.

Le tomo casi media hora estar lista, debían ser ya las seis de la mañana, tenía tiempo suficiente para llegar caminando hasta las oficinas de servicio social y entregarse tranquilamente. Lo tenía decidido, los Booth tenían tendencias protectoras muy fuertes cuando se trataba de ella y estaba convencida de que Seeley sería capaz de meterse en verdaderos problemas intentando ayudarla, así que lo mejor era tomar la decisión por ella misma, y esta era la única solución que se hallaba en sus manos.

"Todavía es muy temprano" la voz gruesa y pausada de Pops sorprendió a Temperance cuando estaba a punto de girar el picaporte de la puerta de entrada, "yo también estoy ansioso por leer las noticias… ven cielo, siéntate junto a mí y esperemos juntos al repartidor de periódicos" le pidió el anciano intentando convencerla de que no tenía idea de sus verdaderas intenciones.

Asustada al verse descubierta en su huida, la chiquilla enmudeció, solo atinó a detenerse en seco y después de unos segundos de indecisión, manteniendo la mano sobre la manija de la puerta, miró por sobre su hombro izquierdo en dirección al anciano y recién entonces contestó "ustedes están intentando ayudarme, pero solo yo puedo ser realmente objetiva acerca de mi futuro… solo quiero hacer lo que está bien… no es racional presumir que la asistenta social responsable de mi caso intercederá para que yo pueda seguir viviendo aquí".

Sin pretenderlo la voz se le quebró débilmente con sus últimas palabras, así que se vio obligada a guardar silencio por un instante para respirar hondo antes de continuar, "usted es un hombre mayor que vive con un nieto adolescente, y yo… en mi expediente dice que tengo graves problemas de adaptación, difícilmente permitirán que…"

Mientras la escuchaba intentando justificar sus acciones, Pops la observó con cuidado, descubriendo en su postura, en su mirada, lo que sus palabras no decían, el temor por lo que ocurriría con ella al abandonar la paz de la casa que se había transformado en su refugio. No resistió verla poniendo todo su empeño en hacerse fuerte frente a sus ojos, así que se acercó a ella, y la abrazó, obligándola a separarse de la puerta diciéndole con voz firme, "Temperance, a veces tenemos que ayudar a la gente que amamos incluso en contra de lo que creen desear".

Cuando el anciano sintió que ya no estaba en discusión su partida, la soltó del abrazo y tomándola por los hombros la obligó a sentarse junto a él en el sofá, añadiendo a lo dicho, "… escúchame pequeña, no hay nada que no haríamos por ayudarte, y para que estés tranquila, ese par de muchachos que están durmiendo allá arriba también tienen problemas, todos los tenemos… lo importante es aprender a hacerlos a un lado y seguir con nuestras vidas".

De pronto, el golpe seco de algo estrellándose contra el pórtico de entrada los sorprendió, sonriendo por primera vez en esa mañana el anciano señor Booth se apartó de ella diciendo "parece que lo que ansiábamos por fin ha ocurrido", y rápidamente se dirigió a recoger el periódico.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los ladridos furiosos del perro del vecino lo despertaron con sobresalto y al no encontrar a su compañera durmiendo a su lado, saltó de la cama bruscamente y salió de la habitación presuroso. Con inusitada desesperación la buscó por todo el segundo piso infructuosamente, de inmediato una ola de pánico lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, "¿dónde está Huesos?" fue la pregunta nerviosa con la que Seeley ingresó a la cocina casi corriendo.

El tono angustiado con que su nieto irrumpió tan súbitamente sorprendió al anciano, "tranquilo hijo, todo está bien" le respondió haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se calmara y tomara asiento junto a él en el comedor de diario.

Por un momento, el joven soldado no podía decidir si hacerle caso al hombre al que amaba como a un padre, o seguir buscando a su protegida hasta verla con sus propios ojos y comprobar por sí mismo que efectivamente no tenía motivos para estar preocupado. Finalmente, decidió confiar en las palabras de Pops y sujetando con impotencia el respaldar de la silla que su abuelo le había ofrecido, reclamó con un tono que dejaba en claro la frustración que lo embargaba, "la he buscado por todos lados y no está".

"Anda desayuna algo, no creo que a Temperance le gusten los flacuchos" bromeó el anciano guiñándole un ojo al mayor de sus nietos y sin esperar ninguna respuesta agregó, "Temperance está en el estudio… está conversado con un psicólogo… y no te angusties lo consulté con Caroline y ella estaba informada de la visita del doctor Wyatt".

El que en poco tiempo se convertiría en el mejor francotirador del ejército, no pudo evitar salir despedido hacia la habitación que su abuelo le había mencionado, tenía que comprobar que Huesos, su Huesos, estaba a salvo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La habitación que el anciano señor Booth llamaba su estudio, tenía una puerta de acceso que daba al recibidor de la casa, del lado opuesto, tenía una mampara de vidrio que ocupaba toda una pared con una puerta corrediza que conectaba con el patio trasero, las paredes restantes incluían libreros, repisas, pinturas, fotografías, diplomas y artículos deportivos que denotaban con claridad el paso de los años.

Sentada en medio del sofá de cuero más grande del estudio, un mueble en el que cómodamente podían sentarse tres adultos, se hallaba Temperance, con la mirada perdida en alguna de las fotografías colgadas del otro lado de la habitación, mantenía la misma posición desde hacía más de diez minutos y lo hacía en absoluto silencio. Frente a ella, sentado en una silla de estilo romano, se hallaba un hombre de poco más de treinta años, que había tocado a la puerta un par de minutos antes de las 8 de la mañana y que se había presentado como el doctor Gordon Gordon Wyatt.

Pops le había permitido ingresar a la casa y después consultarlo telefónicamente con Caroline Julian, había aceptado que el extraño entrevistara a su protegida.

Intentando transmitirle una tranquilidad que estaba muy lejos de sentir, el anciano se había acercado a la jovencita que observaba la escena desde la puerta de la cocina y empleando su tono de voz más conciliador le había asegurado que todo estaba bien, que el doctor Wyatt solo la iba a evaluar.

"Evaluar… evaluar… evaluar", esa palabra resonó en los recuerdos de Temperance, estaba aburrida de las entrevistas con psicólogos, había pasado por muchas de ellas desde que sus padres desaparecieron, desde que Russ la abandonó, y todas, absolutamente todas, le parecieron una total y absurda pérdida de tiempo.

"La terapia es un proceso vago e inexacto…" fueron las primeras palabras que aquel hombre le escuchó decir. Las pronunció con desdén, en un tono serio y altivo, totalmente opuesto a su apariencia frágil y delicada, y sin esperar una respuesta añadió mirándolo directo a los ojos por primera vez, "ni siquiera deberían decirle doctor".

En el preciso instante en que la adolescente dejaba salir de sus labios la última frase, el muchacho que se había convertido en su compañero ingresaba al estudio con paso decidido.

Aunque no había sido ni remotamente lo que tenía planeado decir, no pudo evitarlo, al escuchar la forma en que Huesos se estaba dirigiendo a aquel hombre, se aproximó a ella por detrás del sofá y empleando un nivel de voz que esperó solo fuera escuchado por ella, le suplicó "Huesos, no le hables así al doctor".

La reacción de la adolescente fue instantánea, giró el rostro casi con violencia hacia el muchacho que acababa de ingresar a la habitación y lo miró con gesto desafiante.

Al observar la sorpresa en sus ojos, Booth recordó que cuando él era aún un púber, fue su abuela la que lo ayudó a comprender que la psicología no intenta inmiscuirse en la vida de las personas, sino ayudarlas a superar sus dificultades. Rogándole al cielo por encontrar las palabras correctas añadió "cuando empecé a vivir con mis abuelos, un psicólogo me ayudó…".

La adolescente se cruzó de brazos y apretó los labios en una fina línea que indicaba lo poco dispuesta que estaba a aceptar la sugerencia del joven… delante de ellos, el doctor Wyatt observaba encandilado a un par de ojos azules intentando dominar a una mirada café, una pareja de jóvenes evidentemente enamorados que se comunicaban más allá de las breves palabras que intercambiaban casi en un susurro.

"No te sientas amenazada Huesos, hazlo como un favor a alguien a quien llamas compañero", le rogó el muchacho colocando suavemente una de sus manos sobre uno de los hombros de la jovencita.

Casi a regañadientes la chiquilla que solo podía pensar en que estaba desperdiciando sus últimos minutos en casa de los Booth, hablando con ese hombre, claudicó "voy a decir lo que pienso Booth, voy a decirle todo lo que pienso".

Y acto seguido fijando su translúcida mirada nuevamente en el rostro del doctor Wyatt lanzó un desafiante "odio la psicología".

El psicólogo, con amplia y reconocida experiencia tratando adolescentes, sintió que había estado observando una conversación privada, así que fingió una ligera tos para recuperar la compostura y reacomodándose en su asiento respondió, "igual que yo, aplica una pátina de ciencia sobre lo que esencialmente es un oscuro y completo conjunto de lo desconocido".

Extrañamente el doctor Gordon Wyatt no repitió las típicas preguntas que le habían formulado en cada una de las ocasiones anteriores en que se enfrentó a un profesional de la psicología. El hombre, frente a ellos, no parecía ansioso por obligarla a hablar sobre su pasado, ni respecto a lo que sentía o no con relación a la desaparición de su familia; con alivio descubrió que parecía más interesado en sus planes para el futuro; y ella, eso lo tenía muy claro, no tenía la menor duda respecto a lo que quería llegar a ser algún día.

Además, fue a solicitud suya que Booth tomó asiento junto a ella y permaneció durante toda la conversación, incluso llegaron a un punto de la entrevista en que le preguntó a él sobre ella; eso la tomó por sorpresa, "¿por qué le pregunta a Booth?" reclamó con voz ligeramente consternada.

"Porque desde que usted… digamos se retiró por propia voluntad del sistema federal de adopciones… convive más con él que con nadie", respondió el hombre sorprendido una vez más, porque a pesar de la innegable y absoluta confianza que la señorita Brennan demostraba tener en el joven Seeley, también era incuestionable su lucha por hacer evidente su independencia.

"Pero, él se niega a aceptar lo inevitable, en cambio, yo sí puedo ser objetiva sobre mi futuro; él no", respondió la adolescente en tono abatido. Sin embargo, al descubrir un cambio en la expresión de su compañero, un gesto que se parecía muchísimo al que hacía su propio padre cada vez que ella se comportaba de forma desafiante con su madre, se dio cuenta que de alguna forma lo había herido, así que se mordió el labio para no añadir nada más y suavemente deslizó su mano izquierda hasta enlazarla tiernamente con la mano derecha de Booth.

Con ese único gesto el psicólogo comprendió, que la apariencia distante, impenetrable, fría y devastadoramente pragmática de Temperance Brennan escondía cautelosamente una personalidad leal, comprometida, afectuosa, preocupada por los demás… sin dudarlo y convencido de que sus palabras, con el tiempo, calarían en el espíritu de la muchachita y la ayudarían a reencontrarse con sus afectos y recuerdos perdidos, agregó dirigiéndose a ella, pero mirándolo a él, "…a veces, hay que ayudar a la gente en contra de su voluntad".

Si bien pasaría un buen tiempo hasta que la jovencita comprendiera la profundidad del mensaje que por segunda vez recibía ese día, para Booth fue como dar directo en el blanco, sin dudarlo un segundo contestó con voz decidida, "haría cualquier cosa por ayudarla".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Veinte minutos antes de las once de la mañana, en la sala de espera de las oficinas del sistema de adopciones, los Booth esperaban junto a Temperance la llegada de la señora Julian. Pops procuraba mostrarse calmado en un vano intento por transmitir su serenidad al menor de sus nietos que no paraba de mordisquear el interior de sus mejillas. Seeley tenía a Temperance sujeta de la mano y sentado junto a ella le narraba historias divertidas de sus días de entrenamiento, intentando mantener su mente distraída.

Cuando todavía faltaban quince minutos para las once, Angela y Jack llegaron sonriendo nerviosamente y se unieron al grupo que seguía aguardando la llegada de la mejor fiscal del gobierno federal de los Estados Unidos.

Diez minutos más tarde por el extremo opuesto del corredor vieron llegar a la señora Julian conversando alegremente con el doctor Gordon Wyatt y con otro hombre que vestía un traje que se notaba muy costoso, y que se presentó como uno de los apoderados del grupo Cantilever. Ni Temperance, ni ninguno de los Booth comprendió el motivo por el que ese hombre se encontraba allí, pero de ninguna manera se atreverían a cuestionar las decisiones de Caroline Julian.

Cumpliendo con lo socialmente correcto los hombres estrecharon primero la mano de Pops, y para sorpresa de los jóvenes, a excepción de Angela, tanto el doctor Wyatt como el hombre del traje costoso saludaron a continuación a Jack, con una efusividad propia de amigos de años.

No habían terminado de intercambiar saludos con el resto de jóvenes, cuando se escuchó la voz fuerte y decidida de la mujer de rasgos afroamericanos que indicaba "en un rato nos sobrará el tiempo para intercambiar saludos, ya estamos todos aquí, así que vamos a acabar con esta historia".

Luego dirigiéndose a Temperance y a Seeley agregó en tono burlón, "ustedes dos, que parecen recién salidos de una fiesta de promoción, perdonen que los separe…", y haciendo una pausa miró directamente a las manos que tenían entrelazadas, "tú tienes que venir con nosotros" añadió apuntando a la adolescente al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño, y guiñándole un ojo al nieto de su mejor amigo, le informó dejando claro con sus palabras que de ninguna manera permitiría que él ingresara a la oficina de la señora Robinson, "… pero tranquilo cherie, la distancia solo hará que el amor crezca".

Y sin decir una palabra más, la mejor amiga del anciano señor Booth, un psicólogo que más parecía el cheff de un restaurante de categoría, el hombre de aspecto elegante y la chiquilla vestida de pies a cabeza con ropa de su mejor amiga, ingresaron a la oficina de la asistenta social que en pocos segundos descubriría lo que era enfrentarse a la manipulación de la mejor fiscal del país.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La señorita Louise Robinson, asistenta social del Servicio de Adopciones de los Estados Unidos, difícilmente olvidaría el nombre de Temperance Brennan mientras viviera y por múltiples razones.

El 5 de marzo de 1991, colocó a Temperance Brennan en el hogar de los esposos Derek y Rosalyn Barret. Si bien la pareja había tenido bajo su tutela a otras adolescentes que los habían acusado por maltratos, nunca se pudo comprobar nada fehacientemente por lo que se asumió que se trataban de quejas infundadas por parte de las adolescentes.

El 12 de abril, Temperance Brennan fue abusada y golpeada con insania por los esposos Barret, y luego abandonada sin recibir atención médica en el interior de la maletera de uno de los autos, propiedad de la pareja.

El 13 de abril, Temperance Brennan fue rescatada por Seeley Joseph Booth, recluta condecorado del ejército de los Estados Unidos, reconocido como el mejor de su generación, quien decidió protegerla de las represalias a las que podía verse expuesta procurando su recuperación protegida por la privacidad de la casa de su abuelo.

El 18 de abril, los cuerpos de los esposos Barret fueron encontrados casi totalmente carbonizados en la azotea de un edificio abandonado en la zona este de la ciudad, ambos estaban atados a un poste y tenían incrustada en la garganta una moneda antigua, con la imagen de Cristóbal Colón.

El 21 de abril, Henry Booth, policía militar retirado, informó telefónicamente que Temperance Brennan se había recuperado casi totalmente de sus graves lesiones físicas y se hallaba viviendo bajo su tutela.

El 22 de abril a las 11 de la mañana, la fiscal federal Caroline Julian se presentó en su oficina, indicándole que estaban dispuestos a presentar el caso de su cliente Temperance Brennan en la corte civil del distrito de Columbia, demandando al sistema de adopciones de los Estados Unidos por cien millones de dólares por el abuso físico, sexual y psicológico sufrido durante su permanencia bajo la tutela de los Barret.

La amenazó con entrevistar a cada una de las jovencitas que habían sido colocadas con anterioridad bajo tutela de la pareja, le mostró fotografías de las lesiones sufridas por la adolescente, y le señaló que su mejor argumento durante el juicio lo darían sus testigos: la propia agraviada, el mejor recluta del ejército de los Estados Unidos, una estudiante de medicina sobresaliente, el único heredero del grupo Cantilever y la hija de un conocido músico con suficientes contactos en la prensa como para convertir este caso en un verdadero circo mediático.

Intentando evitar que las amenazas de la mujer que parecía dispuesta a destruir su carrera se hicieran tangibles, Louis Robinson le informó con una voz que denotaba un genuino arrepentimiento "lamentablemente es imposible colocar a Temperance bajo la tutela del señor Booth, estaría yendo en contra de varias de las normas que rigen el sistema de adopciones".

Ni bien terminó de presentar sus excusas, no le sorprendió en lo absoluto escuchar que la señora Julian tenía otra propuesta al respeto.

Le informó que solicitarían la emancipación de la menor Temperance Brennan, y que para ello contaban con el informe psicológico del doctor Gordon Gordon Wyatt que aseguraba que el desarrollo psicosocial y la personalidad de la menor justificaban dicha solicitud, además al día siguiente su cliente cumpliría 16 años que eran la edad mínima establecida por el distrito de Columbia para emancipar a un menor de edad y, por último, el grupo Cantilever le otorgaría una beca de honor para que tuviera independencia económica hasta que terminara sus estudios profesionales.

Con una sonrisa altiva la señora Julian dio por terminada la reunión señalando, "en realidad cherie, lo único que nos hace falta para que el proceso de emancipación tarde solo nueve días en lugar del mes acostumbrado, es que firmes el documento que está en este sobre, dando el visto bueno como responsable del expediente de mi cliente".


	17. Chapter 17: Martes 23 de abril 91

Sin proponérselo empezó a cantar mientras el agua tibia caía a raudales sobre su piel, en voz baja y con una tenue sonrisa en los labios entonaba una canción que la llenaba de añoranzas, de recuerdos de la familia que había perdido, de los días felices en el hogar de su infancia… una canción que la animaba a seguir intentándolo, a no dejarse vencer.

Los últimos meses habían sido muy duros y la única forma que encontró de sobreponerse a todo el dolor, de soportar tanto sufrimiento, fue endureciéndose, no permitiendo que nadie le importara lo suficiente como para sentir su ausencia cuando la volvieran a abandonar.

Y ahora, se sorprendía a sí misma terminando de darse un relajante baño, preparándose con ilusión para salir a celebrar su emancipación y la víspera de su cumpleaños con un grupo de gente que hasta hace poco más de una semana eran unos completos desconocidos, pero que ahora afirmaban ser su familia, "hay muchas clases de familia" le había explicado Booth y ella confiaba en sus palabras.

No podía dejar de sonreír pensando que de no haber sido testigo presencial de la conversación que la señora Julian sostuvo con la responsable de su expediente en el Sistema de Adopciones, difícilmente podría creer lo simple que todo había resultado bajo la batuta de la mejor amiga de Pops.

A las 11 en punto de esa mañana ingresaron en la oficina de la señorita Louise Robinson, asistenta social a cargo de su caso, y menos de cuarenta minutos después habían salido victoriosos. Todavía resonaba en sus oídos la fría despedida con la que esa mujer se dirigió a ella al final de su entrevista, "todo ha sido por tu bien Temperance, sí vuelves a tener algún problema no dudes en acudir a mi oficina…"

Pero, no pudo terminar de hablar porque fue interrumpida, sin miramientos, por la mejor fiscal de los Estados Unidos que indignada por la manera en que los abusos a los que había sido sometida su defendida eran minimizados, tildándolos de 'problemas', le lanzó una mirada que fácilmente podía helar la sangre de cualquier mortal, y mientras se hacía a un lado para permitir que los demás participantes en la reunión salieran de la oficina, empleando un tono de voz que era claramente una amenaza, le soltó las palabras con las que daba por terminada la reunión, "puedo imaginar por la medalla que cuelga de su cuello que usted es una persona creyente… así que le sugiero señorita Robinson que recite sus más fervientes plegarias para que ninguna de las dificultades que Temperance pueda tener en su vida a partir de hoy se relacionen ni remotamente con usted".

El sonido de un par de nudillos golpeando sobre el marco de la puerta de la habitación la sacó de sus pensamientos, "¿Booth?" fue la pregunta que instantáneamente brotó de sus labios en un tono alegre a modo de respuesta.

Lentamente la puerta se abrió y una risueña Angela ingresó a la habitación disculpándose entre suaves carcajadas, "lo siento cielo, no soy ese hermoso dios griego de más de uno ochenta y músculos perfectamente esculpidos que te quita el sueño; soy solamente yo, tu mejor amiga en el mundo, la hermana que por fin encontraste…"

Temperance tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, Angela estaba bromeando con ella, se refería a Booth llamándolo dios griego, estaba tan orgullosa de sí misma por interpretar correctamente el juego de palabras de su amiga, que no pudo contener la respuesta que brotó de su ágil mente como un rayo "al contrario Angela, cuando duermo con Booth descanso más profundamente". Sin embargo, al darse cuenta de lo que podían implicar sus palabras se sonrojó.

La muchacha de rasgos orientales lanzó un suave silbido de sorpresa y sin contener una mirada traviesa cerró la puerta tras de ella. Pero, al observar que Brennan se ruborizaba por la involuntaria manera en que parte de su intimidad con Booth había quedado expuesta, decidió no hacer ningún comentario sobre ello, al menos no por el momento. Se aproximó hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca de la muchacha de ojos celestes para darle un beso en la mejilla y al mismo tiempo colocar entre sus manos una pequeña caja rosa con un delicado lazo, mientras le susurraba al oído "felices dieciséis Bren", y sin darle tiempo a agradecer el gesto añadió, "déjame que te ayude a alistarte, esta noche tienes que conseguir que tu caballero en brillante armadura no sepa el tamaño del auto que lo arrolló" al mismo tiempo que le daba un empujón cómplice con el codo.

Sorprendida por el comentario de su amiga, y habiendo recuperado el habitual tono ligeramente sonrosado de su piel, la chiquilla de mente brillante asumió que las palabras de Angela nuevamente hacían referencia a su compañero, así que rápidamente aclaró "no entiendo por qué supones que me interesaría tramar un atropello, y mucho menos, uno en el que Booth estuviera implicado".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La cena transcurrió entre risas, deliciosa comida, música y uno que otro brindis; todos estaban de excelente humor, realmente felices por la forma en que las cosas habían resultado.

Angela había reservado una mesa para siete, en un pequeño y acogedor restaurante italiano que era el favorito de Jack, y que estaba segura era el ambiente propicio en el que todos se sentirían cómodos y bien recibidos.

Pops y Caroline Julian sentados uno al lado del otro a un lado de la mesa, por momentos se apartaban de la alegre conversación de los más jóvenes y parecían sumergirse en recuerdos de un pasado en el que compartieron más de una aventura, sus risotadas y reclamos airados, con los que por momentos parecían acusarse el uno al otro, solo eran su forma habitual de estar juntos. Tal parecía que Booth y Brennan no eran los únicos que disfrutaban dándose la contra de vez en cuando.

Para los hombres jóvenes del grupo ese local era casi el paraíso, la comida era exquisita y abundante, las bebidas en su punto, los postres enormes… todo parecía creado para hacerlos felices… y ellos estaban sentados frente a las dos chicas más hermosas en todo el mundo, mirándolas reír, charlar y disfrutar del momento, tan relajadas y risueñas.

Jared descubrió que no solo Temperance disfrutaba de su compañía, esa muchacha mayor llamada Angela también parecía divertirse escuchándolo contar sus bromas y, al igual que él, no tenía problemas en explicar los juegos de palabras a la novia de su hermano. Además, cuando los músicos empezaron a tocar algunas piezas para bailar, descubrió con alegría que el novio de Angela estaba recuperándose de un desgarro en un talón por lo que él fue designado como el encargado de sacar a bailar a la hermosa muchacha de larguísimo y oscuro cabello castaño.

De pronto, Booth se levantó de su silla justo en el momento en que los músicos empezaban a tocar una melodía que a Brennan le resultó extrañamente familiar, sonrío divertida al reconocer la canción. La había escuchado esa misma tarde, después del almuerzo, cuando ella y su compañero intentaron ver una película llamada "Breakfast at Tiffany's" pero que no lograron terminar pues rendidos por la emoción de la mañana se quedaron dormidos. Ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes, el joven soldado rodeó la mesa para acercarse a la adolescente y tomándola suavemente por las manos le dijo dulcemente "Huesos, ven, vamos a bailar", y sin darle tiempo a decir nada la obligó a levantarse, mientras se llevaba las pequeñas y temblorosas manos de su compañera a los labios y las besaba con ternura.

"Lo que se hereda no se hurta" fue el comentario pícaro con el que Caroline Julian logró capturar la atención de todos hacia ella, logrando así liberar al par de enamorados que se dirigían a la pista de baile de la pesada carga de soportar las miradas indiscretas de todos, y dándoles un poco más de tiempo para empezar a bailar añadió, "… y a ver si todos cierran esas boquitas, no me van a decir que solo yo me había dado cuenta que esos dos son el uno para el otro".

Todos los que tuvieron la fortuna de asistir a ese tranquilo restaurante esa noche, jamás olvidarían el bello espectáculo que sin pretenderlo fue ofrecido por una pareja de jóvenes enamorados, un muchacho de porte atlético y una chiquilla de mirada cristalina, que esa noche parecían bailar juntos por primera vez. Fue hermoso observarlos mientras encontraban la manera de encajar a la perfección el uno en los brazos del otro, nadie pudo quedar ajeno a la forma en que sus jóvenes e inexpertas figuras se fueron amoldando hasta conseguir una armonía que les permitía deslizarse al ritmo de la música en movimientos suaves y acompasados que parecían transportarlos lejos, muy lejos, a un lugar dónde solo existían ellos dos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando volvieron a casa ya era la madrugada del martes.

Pops les dio las buenas noches a sus nietos y afectuosamente besó en la frente a la adolescente que había logrado unir a sus muchachos como nunca antes nada, ni nadie lo había hecho. Mirándola a los ojos con agradecimiento, le deseó dulces sueños antes de subir al segundo piso. Ya en su dormitorio, lentamente se puso la ropa de dormir y en cuanto colocó la cabeza sobre la almohada quedó dormido profundamente.

Jared intentó iniciar una conversación con Temperance pero estaba tan consumido por todas las emociones del día que su cerebro le exigía descansar haciendo que las palabras brotaran por sus labios con dificultad. Sin decir nada, la chiquilla se acercó al muchachito apenas un par de años menor que ella, que apoyado en la baranda de la escalera la miraba con ojos cansados y dándole un beso en la mejilla le dijo "hasta mañana Jared, gracias por todo". Por toda respuesta el adolescente solo logró balbucear un "de nada Tempe" y arrastrando los pies en cada paso, enrumbó directo a su cama. Al ingresar a su cuarto, se sacó las zapatillas sin soltar los pasadores y sin preocuparse por sacarse la ropa que llevaba puesta se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama muerto de agotamiento.

"¿Muy cansada?" fue lo primero que le dijo Booth cuando se quedaron solos, tomándola de la mano y mirándola a los ojos intentando transmitirle sin palabras toda la felicidad que sentía por el simple hecho de estar junto a ella.

"Es difícil cuantificar el cansancio…" empezó a responder la jovencita que ese día cumplía dieciséis años. Pero, no pudo terminar de expresar sus ideas pues fue interrumpida por los labios de su compañero que sin titubeos se posaron sobre los suyos, besándola con una intensidad que la tomó por sorpresa.

Ninguno de los dos podría explicar con exactitud cómo ocurrieron las cosas después del primer beso de esa noche, ambos estaban tan dichosos por el simple hecho de de estar juntos, tan aliviados al saber que ella no tendría que volver nunca más a un hogar de acogida… que sin saber cómo, de un momento a otro, ya estaban recostados sobre la cama que llevaban compartiendo casi por cinco días, abrazados como si de ello dependieran sus vidas, separando sus labios entre beso y beso, apenas lo suficiente para respirar con dificultad.

En un instante de lucidez el joven soldado, apoyó una de sus rodillas entre las piernas de su compañera logrando incorporarse hasta quedar separado de ella unos pocos centímetros, pero los suficientes para poder hablar con claridad y entonces con voz entrecortada por la excitación le dijo apenado, "Huesos… si seguimos besándonos, no voy a poder detenerme, voy a perder el control", quedando luego en un silencio culpable que se reflejaba en la actitud contrita con que encogía ligeramente sus hombros.

Sin embargo, si tenía pensado agregar algo más no pudo hacerlo porque una de las pequeñas manos de la joven mujer a la que amaba más que a nadie en el mundo, se posó sobre sus labios, mientras que con una voz apenas ronquita le suplicaba, "no digas nada más Booth, todo está bien, no tengo miedo…".

La sonrisa que ella le acababa de regalar le permitió dejar a un lado todos sus pudores, el pasado y el futuro dejaron de existir, en ese instante eran solo ellos dos en un universo diferente, en que el tiempo se detenía y los minutos se hacían eternos, "yo te amo Huesos… tú te mereces todo, vivir una vida hermosa, amar y ser amada… y yo lo se Huesos, yo soy ese hombre, por los próximos 30, 40 o 50 años".

Cuando Temperance observó cómo los ojos del hombre que la había rescatado, ayudándola a comenzar una nueva vida, empezaban a brillar humedecidos por la emotividad de sus confesiones, sintió la necesidad de demostrarle que a partir de ese momento solo podría vivir plenamente si él formaba parte de su vida, si entre los dos construían una misma historia juntos, así que haciendo a un lado todos los pensamientos racionales que le aseguraban que el futuro es impredecible, se atrevió a afirmar con voz temblorosa por la emoción, "yo te amo Booth y estoy dispuesta a creer en cosas irracionales para demostrarlo… sinceramente espero que ese destino en el que tú crees realmente exista para que podamos estar juntos durante los próximas 30, 40 o 50 años".

Esperando recuperar la voz que se le había hecho cada vez más delgada, la muchachita se quedó en silencio, perdida en la intensidad de la mirada color chocolate frente a ella y con mano temblorosa acarició la mejilla del dueño de esos ojos marrones que la hacían sentir protegida, amada.

Cuando la que algún día sería la mejor antropóloga del mundo sintió que volvía a recuperar la facultad del habla, en un tono susurrante añadió "todo lo que quiero o necesito está aquí, ahora mismo… tú eres lo más maravilloso del mundo para mí y, todo lo que deseo es que me ames".

Esas eran las palabras que sin saberlo, el futuro ranger había estado esperando oír durante toda su vida, en un segundo se alejó de la cama un par de pasos y sin apartar la vista de los ojos traslúcidos de su compañera, se desvistió con una ansiedad que lo hacía lucir bastante torpe frente a ella.

En cualquier otra situación, la jovencita hubiera muerto de risa al observarlo casi perder el equilibrio mientras apresuradamente se sacaba la camisa, los pantalones y las medias, pero comprendía plenamente que en ese momento Booth estaba igual de nervioso que ella, así que dedicándole una mirada cargada de comprensión, de deseo, de ansias por aprender con él cómo se sentía hacer el amor, espero con una casi imperceptible sonrisa en los labios a que su compañero de desnudase frente a ella.

Si bien era cierto que en más de una ocasión habían estado el uno muy cerca del otro, el muchacho no pudo evitar sentirse temeroso al aproximarse a ella, así que al comprobar que sus manos temblaban ligeramente, se reprochó mentalmente _"¡Santo Dios! ¿Qué me pasa?, hemos dormido juntos más de una vez, porqué estoy muriendo de nervios como un imberbe en su primera cita_", y entonces cayó en la cuenta de porqué estaba tan agobiado, para ella, para su Huesos esa sería su primera vez.

No pudo evitarlo, su mente se distrajo al observar a Booth acercándose a ella totalmente desnudo, de no ser por los bóxers azules que escasamente podían ocultar la excitación que se hacía evidente ante sus ojos, _"¿toda su ropa interior será azul?" _fue el pensamiento con el que la parte lógica de su cerebro luchó por alejarla de los sentimientos que empezaban a desbordarla.

Al descubrir en los ojos de su amada, una mirada que parecía atravesarlo y mantenerse fija en algún punto del infinito detrás de él, el joven soldado solo atinó a intentar recuperar su atención llamándola por su nombre "¿Temperance?" le dijo en un susurro.

"Oh… lo siento, me distraje un segundo, estaba pensando" fue la disculpa que inmediatamente afloró por su boca al sentirse sorprendida, y de inmediato enrojeció por lo que le supuso era una falta de su parte.

Era cierto que hasta habían dormido juntos, sin embargo, una cosa era estar muy juntos mientras estaban totalmente vestidos, y otra muy diferente, era estar muy juntos estando totalmente desnudos… _"por todos los santos Seeley, tienes que hacer las cosas como es debido"_ se reclamó interiormente.

Así que procurando no asustarla por su proximidad, se sentó del lado izquierdo de la cama, apenas rosando la tela del vestido de ella, a la altura de sus caderas y lo más serenamente que pudo se inclinó sobre ella, "tranquila Huesos, todo está bien, eres hermosa cuándo piensas… incluso, creo que cuando piensas mucho y arrugas el ceño aquí, eres mucho más linda", le dijo murmurando en su oreja derecha, mientras deslizaba la mano con la que había acariciado su frente, hasta colocarla sobre su escote, rosando los botones del vestido de tela color jade que llevaba puesto.

Mientras iba soltando, uno a uno, los botones del vestido, claramente sentía bajo sus dedos la respiración agitada de ella. Sin poder evitarlo su mente voló a un recuerdo casi olvidado de su infancia, al día en que sin esperarlo había tenido que capturar en uno de los ventanales del estudio de su abuelo a un ruiseñor para así evitar que se siguiera golpeando contra el cristal. Los latidos precipitados de su amada Huesos, lo hicieron recordar al pajarillo que sostuvo cautivo entre sus manos antes de liberarlo en el patio.

Por más que intentaba controlar su respiración, era vano su intento por normalizar su ritmo cardíaco, su cuerpo se hallaba a merced de los complejos resultados de una evolución de millones de años, sus hormonas empezaban a tomar el control,_ "no luches con lo que sientes, confía… es Booth"_ se repetía mentalmente la adolescente, intentando con todas sus fuerzas dejar de racionalizar sus emociones.

Fue entonces que la mente de la muchachita quedó totalmente en blanco, mientras se encontraba inmersa en su propia lucha interior, su compañero había terminado de liberarla del hermoso vestido que Angela la obligó a ponerse para la cena de esa noche; después, de la manera más sutil había deslizado las tiras de su sujetador bajando la pequeña prenda hasta dejar descubierto su pecho y ahora, tierna y delicadamente había empezado a besar la areola de uno de sus senos, al mismo tiempo que con una de sus manos acariciaba su cabello y con la otra repetía las caricias sobre su otro seno.

El hombre que en poco menos de un año se convertiría en uno de los mejores francotiradores de los Estados Unidos, no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido de excitación al sentir como los pezones de su amada Huesos se endurecían bajo sus labios y en respuesta a las expertas caricias de sus dedos. Así que sin detenerse a meditarlo un segundo, envolvió el rosado y endurecido pequeño pezón entre sus labios y con total desenfado lo succionó ávidamente.

Cuando por fin la escuchó soltar tímidos suspiros que revelaban que ella también estaba empezando a disfrutar del momento, el corazón del muchacho se aceleró a mil, y en el instante en que los suaves suspiros fueron sucedidos por los más delicados gemidos de placer que escucharía en su vida, la súplica escapó de sus labios "no te controles Huesos, déjate llevar".

Las palabras de su compañero no terminaban de perderse en la habitación, y ella ya había cerrado los ojos, libre de todo pensamiento racional, permitiendo que su cuerpo disfrutará de las maravillosas sensaciones que Booth la estaba ayudando a descubrir. De manera casi instintiva, una de sus manos se enredó en los cortos cabellos de él, acariciando su nuca y rogándole en silencio que no se detuviera, mientras que su otra mano se alternaba entre sus hombros acariciando con ternura el perfecto acromion de su compañero.

Sin pronunciar palabras, dibujando una línea de besos que fueron de uno de los senos de su pareja hacía el otro, y luego pasando por sobre su escote subieron por su cuello hasta finalmente terminar uniendo sus bocas, el joven soldado invitó a su compañera a un beso más íntimo, un beso que autorizaba a sus lenguas a explorar sin pausa, ansiosamente el interior de los labios del otro; mientras tanto, con mano experta la liberaba del delicado sujetador de encaje lila dejándolo caer descuidadamente sobre el suelo de madera de la habitación, a un lado de la cama, junto al vestido que sin ceremonia había sido lanzado al suelo algunos minutos antes.

Enmarcando el rostro de ella entre sus manos, Booth le suplicó "Huesos… mírame", y cuando comprobó que su compañera entendía la importancia de sus palabras prosiguió "si seguimos, no voy a poder detenerme, ¿estás segura?".

Sujetándolo firmemente por detrás del cuello, la muchachita lo obligó a besarla nuevamente tomando esta vez ella la iniciativa, mordisqueando los labios del hombre con desenfreno, invitándolo a hacer lo mismo con sus propios labios. Después de un par de minutos, deslizó juguetonamente su boca hasta colocarla a la altura del oído izquierdo de su pareja respondiendo recién a la pregunta que le había sido formulada con un tierno, pero firme "no quiero que te detengas Booth… esta noche tenemos que recorrer todas las bases".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Definitivamente Huesos podía acabar con él con solo mover un dedo, _"por todos los cielos… ya me veo en un grupo de autoayuda 'mi nombre es Booth tengo veinte años y mi novia que acaba de cumplir dieciséis me trae de las narices'"_ bromeó consigo mismo intentando aliviar la carga que sentía en sus hombros por la responsabilidad de corresponder al amor ilusionado de esa chiquilla que entregaba su corazón por primera vez, sonriendo como un niño que recibe su mejor regalo de cumpleaños, un único pensamiento se repetía en su mente una y otra vez, _"Huesos, mi Huesos… me ama"_.

Mirándola ante él, echada sobre su cama, totalmente desnuda a excepción de las pequeñas bragas lilas de encaje que todavía llevaba puestas, demostrándole con sus palabras y sus actos su absoluta confianza en él, no pudo evitar caer rendido ante ella y, sin vergüenza, le confesó "¿qué voy a hacer el día que te des cuenta de todo el poder que tienes sobre mí?", y antes de que su querida Huesos pudiera responder de alguna manera a su declaración la cubrió de besos pausados y tiernos, besos que empezaron cubriendo su rostro y que lentamente fueron descendiendo por todo su cuerpo hasta detenerse justo debajo de su ombligo.

Sentir cómo los labios del hombre que le había devuelto la esperanza, bajaban sin prisa recorriendo su cuerpo centímetro a centímetro, le permitía descubrir lo sensible que era su piel ante cada uno de sus roces; con cada caricia, el hombre que la había hecho sentir nuevamente lo que era ser parte de una familia, la sumergía en una vorágine de emociones y sensaciones que no pensó jamás fueran reales.

En algunas oportunidades, de manera inesperada, había oído comentar a las chicas de la escuela respecto a sus encuentros sexuales con sus parejas de turno, pero difícilmente lo que había creído entender se parecía ni remotamente a lo que en ese momento experimentaba con Booth. Recordaba frases que la hicieron imaginar encuentros cargados de adrenalina, rápidos e incluso algo violentos, siempre supuso que se trataba básicamente de una simple satisfacción de necesidades fisiológicas.

Sin embargo, lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento no se parecía ni remotamente a nada de lo que escuchó en el pasado, se parecía más a la forma dulce y romántica en que su madre le habló brevemente de ello, en una de las pocas ocasiones en las que pudieron conversar sobre esos temas, _"cuando llegue tu momento lo sabrás cariño, no permitas que ningún chico te apure… tienes que sentir que lo amas con toda tu alma para no te asustes por el breve instante de dolor y logres crear un hermoso recuerdo para toda tu vida"_.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sentir el áspero encaje de sus bragas deslizándose por las plantas de sus pies le provocó unas ligeras cosquillas que la hicieron apartarse bruscamente de sus recuerdos, y entonces se dio cuenta de que en lo que ella supuso no habían sido más que un par de segundos, en realidad, había dado el tiempo suficiente para que Booth le quitará las bragas.

Ante la inminencia de la situación, el miedo al dolor que sentiría en breve se apoderó de ella y sin poder evitarlo un ligero espasmo recorrió todo su cuerpo.

"Tranquila Huesos… no te voy a apurar, iremos a tu ritmo, solo te voy a tocar con mis labios" fueron las palabras con las que su compañero intentó aliviarle la angustia, impulsándola a poner todos sus sentidos en el presente. Con una delicadeza que la hizo imaginar la suavidad de las alas de una mariposa, Booth la besó amorosamente sobre la piel por debajo de su ombligo, y volviendo a mirarla con los ojos más oscuros y brillantes que le vio jamás le dijo "yo esperaré hasta que tú estés lista… y solo entonces intentaremos que nuestros cuerpos se hagan uno".

Por un segundo estuvo tentada de replicar a las palabras que acababa de oír, pero rápidamente recordó la explicación que Booth le había dado hacía un par de noches respecto al significado real de 'hacer el amor' y decidió no decir nada, decidió aceptar que quizás, Booth tenía razón.

Viéndola tan frágil y delicada frente a él, con su pálida piel, ahora sonrosada por la pasión del momento, le hacía las cosas dolorosamente difíciles. El muchacho que en los últimos días había recuperado su fe en el mañana, tenía que poner toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantener a raya sus instintos más primarios apenas ocultos bajo su piel, instintos que le exigían a gritos que la hiciera suya, que se fundiera con ella como lo había soñado en todas y cada una de las noches desde que la conoció.

El joven soldado sabía sin lugar a dudas que el delicado cuerpo desnudo que se mostraba confiadamente ante él, pertenecía a la mujer que sería su compañera para toda la vida, estaba en sus manos que esta, su primera vez fuera todo lo maravillosa que ella se merecía. Así que con una calma que estaba muy lejos de sentir, colocó sus manos por debajo de las rodillas de ella procurando apenas rozarlas, mientras sus labios seguían besando toda la piel sobre su vientre, por debajo de su ombligo, y lenta, casi imperceptiblemente empezó a separar las piernas de su compañera milímetro a milímetro hasta que el acceso a la zona más íntima y privada de su cuerpo se hizo más sencillo, y solo entonces inclinó su cabeza unos centímetros más abajo de manera que sus besos cayeran justo encima del centro de todas sus terminaciones nerviosa.

Al comprobar que los suaves quejidos de Temperance se mantenían como un suave ronroneo placentero, Booth siguió besando la piel que mantenía oculto su pequeño centro del placer, mientras que sin prisas colocó sus manos sobre las caderas de ella, acariciándolas haciendo círculos con las yemas de sus pulgares, poco a poco, fue cambiando la posición sus manos hasta que logró colocarlas sin premura sobre la parte superior de los muslos de ella, a la misma altura de dónde estaban cayendo sus besos y recién entonces rogando al cielo para que no se alejara asustada, utilizó las puntas de sus dedos índice y corazón para separar los labios mayores de su compañera, dejando totalmente expuesto su pequeño y abultado clítoris.

Cuando sintió la tibia lengua de Booth sobre su zona más íntima no pudo evitar que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera, de inmediato el hormigueo entre sus piernas se hizo mucho más intenso, claramente descubrió como otras zonas de su cuerpo comenzaban a despertar ante el mar de nuevas sensaciones que la envolvían y podía sentir cómo la humedad entre sus piernas aumentaba… de pronto, cuando creyó que estaba viviendo el verdadero significado del placer, todos sus pensamientos se esfumaron, su mente se puso totalmente en blanco, sintió algo que le hizo pensar en una descarga de electricidad indolora recorriéndola de pies a cabeza y un suave grito de placer escapó de sus labios.

Escuchar el pequeño aullido de placer que escapó de los labios de ella, fue música celestial para los oídos del muchacho ansioso por demostrarle a su pareja cuánto la amaba, ante la inminencia del éxtasis que acababa de procurarle a su compañera, el corazón le empezó a latir con más fuerza, una descarga de adrenalina lo recorrió por completo y al instante la sensación de estrechez en sus bóxers se hizo prácticamente insoportable. Con cuidado de no parecer demasiado ansioso, se incorporó sobre ella y observándola sonrojada por el placer, apartó de su hermoso rostro un mechón de cabello colocándolo detrás de su oreja.

Por escasos segundos Temperance se sintió etérea, sin recuerdos, sin pasado, ni futuro, solo una sensación de paz envolviéndola por completo, de felicidad por compartir ese momento con Booth y después… después sintió su cuerpo más relajado que nunca, de una forma que hasta entonces solo imaginaba se podía conseguir tras una intensa sesión de masajes… quizás de eso se trataba lo que había leído, quizás había experimentado el primer orgasmo de su vida. Sin embargo, descubrió con ilusión que lo único en lo que podía pensar en ese instante era en el placer que sentiría cuando Booth y ella intentaran romper las leyes de la física, cuando sus cuerpos se unieran procurando ocupar el mismo espacio.

Sin esperar un segundo más, mirando a su compañero directo a los ojos, la súplica escapó de los labios de la jovencita ansiosa por convertirse en mujer "Booth… hazme el amor", y sin apartar la mirada, deslizó sus manos inexpertas por sobre el pecho del joven soldado buscaban torpemente el borde de sus bóxers para intentar sacárselos.

Escuchar las palabras que Huesos acababa de pronunciar y sentir sus tibias manos nerviosas recorriendo su piel, luchando por ayudar a liberarlo de la pequeña prenda que lo estaba torturando, le causó gracia; regalándole una sonrisa cómplice se apartó de ella poniéndose de pie a un lado de la cama y en un par de movimientos se retiró la el trozo de tela que aún se interponía entre ellos… "lo vamos a hacer juntos Huesos… el amor se hace de a dos", le contestó mientras volvía a posicionarse cuidadosamente entre las piernas de ella, evitando aplastarla, soportando con uno de sus codos todo el peso de la parte alta de su cuerpo. Y sin esperar una reacción por parte de su protegida, la besó con dulzura, acariciando con devoción el contorno de su rostro, mientras que con su otra mano colocaba su miembro en la entrada al cuerpo de su amada Huesos.

Al sentir la proximidad de la hombría de Booth en el área más privada de su cuerpo, justo en el medio entre sus piernas, Temperance contuvo la respiración, esperando lo que suponía le causaría un dolor espantoso.

El mejor recluta de su generación sintió que el corazón se le hizo un nudo al descubrir el gesto angustiado que se dibujaba en ese momento en el rostro de Huesos, así que entre besos le susurró respirando de su aliento "no cierres los ojos Huesos, mírame… tooodo… va a estar… bieeen… voooy… a entrar… en tiii… muuuy… despacio", y con la misma lentitud con que pronunció sus palabras, deslizó su pene totalmente erecto a través de la vagina deliciosamente húmeda de su compañera, empujando con un poco de fuerza para superar la estrechez propia de su virginidad.

Temperance intentó con todas sus fuerzas mantener su mirada en los afectuosos ojos del hombre que la besaba con devoción, pero cuando sintió el ardor y el dolor ocasionado por el desgarro de la delicada membrana en su interior, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, ni tampoco fue capaz de contener unas pocas lágrimas que se deslizaron hacia ambos lados de su rostro.

"Perdóname Huesos…" rogó el muchacho, empleando un tono de voz entrecortado, al observar las lágrimas que brotaban de los ojos de ella rodando por sus sienes hasta perderse en el borde de su cabellera, y sin poder decir nada más, detuvo el empuje de sus caderas, estático, sin atreverse a mover un solo músculo para evitar ocasionarle más dolor.

Sin embargo, ella estaba deseosa por sentir nuevamente el éxtasis que había experimentado hacía unos cuantos minutos. Así que haciendo gala de la valentía que tanto impresionaba y enorgullecía al hombre que la había salvado, la futura antropóloga acarició la frente de su compañero, arrugada en gesto preocupado, e intentando una sonrisa, afirmó con voz decidida "estoy bien Booth, ya pasó… no me voy a romper… puedes moverte".

Con más temor del que jamás imaginó podría sentir, el joven recluta retomó el débil y cuidadoso vaivén de sus caderas, procurando darle al cuerpo de su compañera la capacidad de acostumbrarse, poco a poco, al tamaño de su miembro viril. Siempre se había sentido sumamente agradecido con sus genes por el tamaño de su pene, nunca imaginó que llegaría el día en que desearía tenerlo de un tamaño promedio.

Con pausa y sin apuro, sus cuerpos se fueron amoldando el uno al otro, repitiendo el mismo proceso que habían vivido la noche anterior al bailar, pero esta vez en un nivel mucho más íntimo.

Cuando por fin, el dolor dio paso al goce, en silencio y sin necesidad de pronunciar palabra ambos se embarcaron en la búsqueda de un milagro, dos cuerpos luchando por ocupar el mismo espacio, por fundirse en un solo ser… entre gemidos de placer y respiraciones entrecortadas, esa noche descubrieron lo que a miles de seres humanos no les es concedido encontrar nunca, la capacidad de ser felices consiguiendo la felicidad del ser amado.

Con fracciones de segundo de diferencia, ambos consiguieron tocar el cielo esa noche. Temperance descubrió que el éxtasis podía ser muchísimo más intenso cuando se conseguía procurando el placer del compañero, y Seeley comprendió que lo que hasta ese día había creído se sentía al hacer el amor, estaba bastante lejos de la realidad que acababa de vivir disfrutando piel a piel, con su compañera.

Las palabras estaban de sobra, sus corazones latían en sincronía, sus cuerpos podían comunicarse sin necesidad de utilizar sus voces. Envueltos en un tierno abrazo, procurando que sus latidos volvieran a su ritmo normal, apenas cubiertos por una sábana se quedaron dormidos.

Al día siguiente despertarían por primera vez, sabiendo con certeza que el destino sí existía y que de vez en cuando, la vida permite que dos almas atormentadas por un pasado penoso se encuentren y descubran la alegría de vivir, creando un nuevo sendero, un único camino para dos vidas que se transforman en una sola vida compartida… porque a veces, solo a veces, dos historias perfectamente separadas terminan siendo una sola, y entonces se convierten en historias cruzadas.

_**N/A**__**: Sinceramente espero que con este último capítulo haya logrado cubrir parte de sus expectativas. Solo nos queda un breve epílogo y esto se acabó.**_

_**Sí llegaron hasta aquí conmigo, en esta loca aventura en la que me embarqué hace poco más de un año, se les agradezco con todo el corazón!**_


	18. Chapter 18: EPÍLOGO

_**Tres años más tarde…**_

_._

No había suficiente espacio para todos en el auditorio, ni en el coliseo de la escuela secundaria de Burtonsville

, así que la ceremonia se estaba realizando en el estadio deportivo del colegio. Sobre el césped, que en situaciones normales era recorrido a la carrera por jugadores detrás de un balón, esta mañana se habían colocado decenas de hileras de sillas perfectamente alineadas.

Sentados en las filas más cercanas al estrado esperaban impacientes los estudiantes próximos a graduarse, ansiosos por escuchar sus nombres y subir a recoger sus diplomas, tomarse un par de fotos y luego regresar a sus lugares aliviados, liberados de la carga que había supuesto para ellos terminar su último año de escuela.

Sentados algunas filas más atrás, los observaban familiares y amigos, entusiasmados y felices de compartir este momento con esos jóvenes en los que veían reflejadas sus esperanzas en el futuro.

De pronto la voz del director de la escuela, hablando con firmeza y serenidad, provocó el silencio respetuoso de todos los asistentes, solo se escuchaba el murmullo creado por la respiración emocionada de los padres y por el roce de la tela de las togas de los graduandos acomodándose nerviosos en sus asientos, "manteniendo la tradición de nuestra escuela secundaria, iniciaremos la entrega de diplomas distinguiendo al estudiante más destacado de la promoción", y sin más preámbulos agregó "mejor estudiante de la clase 1994… alumna Temperance Brennan".

A pesar de que sabía desde hacía semanas que ella sería la primera de su clase, la emoción se reflejó en su rostro a través de un leve rubor en sus mejillas, y sin poder evitarlo mientras se ponía de pie, miró por detrás de su hombro buscando entre el gentío a su familia.

La reacción de Booth fue instantánea, antes de que Huesos volteara hacía ellos, él ya estaba de pie, agitando los brazos para llamar su atención. Todos estaban allí compartiendo ese momento con ella, Pops, Jared, Angela, Jack e incluso la señora Julian… su familia, la familia unida por el afecto y la confianza que en los últimos años la había ayudado a reencontrarse con ella misma, aceptándola tal y como era, con virtudes y defectos… como solo pueden hacerlo aquellos que realmente nos aman.

Al distinguir entre el mar de gente el rostro del hombre al que seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si él se lo pidiera, una sonrisa radiante surgió en su rostro y sin perder un segundo más, se incorporó totalmente de su asiento en primera fila para dirigirse hacia donde la esperaban las autoridades de su escuela.

Al observar a su amada Huesos, caminando en dirección al escenario, Booth se sintió invadido por una sensación de orgullo indescriptible. Frente a sus ojos estaba la mujer de la que se había enamorado perdidamente hacía casi tres años, la chiquilla a la que rescató de la maletera de un auto viejo, avanzaba dando claras muestras de la seguridad y confianza en ella misma que había ganado en los últimos años.

Si bien ninguno de sus compañeros de clase estuvo dispuesto a hacer el menor esfuerzo por ver más allá de la caparazón en la que Temperance solía esconderse, prueba de ello era que la mayoría de sus compañeras de clase la llamaban burlonamente Morticia a sus espaldas; sus últimos años en la escuela no habían sido tan difíciles, en parte gracias a la intervención de Jared que a pesar de asistir a otra preparatoria se había encargado de hacer correr el rumor de que la chica Brennan era novia del mejor francotirador del ejército de los Estados Unidos, el mismo que sin dudarlo sería capaz de poner una bala entre los ojos del primero que intentara pasarse de listo con ella; y en gran medida debido a que cada vez que Booth tenía unos días de descanso, prácticamente no se separaba de Huesos ni un instante, comprobando de esta manera los rumores que circulaban respecto a ella.

Además, todos sus maestros habían caído rendidos ante sus incuestionables muestras de genialidad y solían reconocer sus logros sin ningún tipo de reparos; y aunque Pops y la señora Julian gozaban escuchando a la chiquilla narrar con absoluta inocencia la forma en que sin pretenderlo solía dejar a sus compañeros de clase como unos palurdos; Seeley tenía sentimientos encontrados frente a ello, pues estaba convencido de que la confianza en sus capacidades intelectuales podía ser fácilmente confundida con arrogancia.

"¡Esa es mi nieta!", fue el grito ronco que sorprendió a la mesa de autoridades en el escenario y llamó la atención de los familiares sentados en las filas próximas a los graduandos. Pero, lo más importante fue que las palabras llegaron nítidas a oídos de Brennan justo en el momento en que el director terminaba de colocar la medalla alrededor de su cuello. Con la sonrisa más linda del mundo surcando su rostro de oreja a oreja, la chiquilla que en unos años se convertiría en la mejor antropóloga del mundo levantó el diploma en una mano mientras con la otra, saludaba al pequeño grupo de gente que la ovacionaba.

Angela lloraba a raudales sin dejar de reír, Jared no paraba de lanzar silbidos de admiración, mientras que Jack y la señora Julian aplaudía a rabiar, y Pops en voz apenas más baja no dejaba de apuntar hacia ella mientras repetía "la mejor es mi nieta, mi nieta, mi nieta…". Y en medio de esa explosión de júbilo, el grito "te amo Huesos" consiguió finalmente hacer enrojecer a la estudiante más destacada de la promoción 1994 de pies a cabeza.

_._

_**Seis años más tarde…**_

_._

"Si estás buscando a quién imagino, la última vez que la vi estaba comprobando unos datos con Cam en la plataforma forense", exclamó la artista al cruzarse en la entrada del Instituto Jeffersonian con el hombre que desde hacía unos pocos años se había convertido en uno de los mejores agentes del FBI.

"Gracias Angela… ¿ya te vas tan temprano?", respondió a manera de saludo, disminuyendo la velocidad de sus pasos, y antes que pudiera agregar algo más escuchó una respuesta que si bien era inesperada, no lo sorprendió demasiado.

"Tengo que ir por Jack" contestó la mejor amiga de su mujer, cambiando totalmente el tono divertido de su voz por otro que transmitía claramente un evidente fastidio, "no sé en qué lío se metió esta vez… pero te juro que si mi papá se ha atrevido a hacerle otro tatuaje, ¡se las va a ver conmigo!", fue lo último que la escuchó decir mientras se alejaba presurosa hacia el estacionamiento.

Controlándose para no soltar una carcajada ante la imagen mental de Hodgins con un nuevo tatuaje, como si no fuera suficiente con los que ya lucía en ambos brazos, Booth se rascó nerviosamente la nuca encaminándose en dirección a dónde Angela le indicó.

En la plataforma, la jefa del laboratorio de análisis forense del Jeffersonian estudiaba absolutamente concentrada las muestras que tenía bajo el microscopio. Procurando no hacer ruido, sigilosamente, el ex ranger se aproximó a su mejor amiga y cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de ella, le susurró con voz grave, "hola Camile".

"Sigue intentándolo Seeley, quizás en tu próxima vida logres asustarme", le reclamó la mujer a manera de saludo y sin quitar los ojos del microscopio, añadió al mismo tiempo que levantaba una mano y le hacía señas para que siguiera su camino en dirección a la oficina de su compañera "no creo que estés aquí buscándome a mí… Brennan debe estar aguardándote en su oficina".

Con un tono de voz más suave de lo habitual, y diametralmente opuesto al que acababa de emplear al intentar sorprenderla, el agente respondió "gracias Camile… y no me digas Seeley", manteniéndose en el mismo lugar, mordisqueando en actitud pensativa el interior de sus mejillas, sin intención de alejarse.

"Y tú no me llames Camile" replicó la mujer de piel morena, levantando la cabeza ligeramente, pero lo suficiente para poder observar con detenimiento al hombre al que conocía desde que eran adolescentes, "medio dólar por tus pensamientos" le soltó a modo de pregunta, convencida de que su mejor amigo todavía tenía algo que decir.

"Cam, ¿qué voy a hacer si es una niña?" fueron las palabras que escaparon de los labios del hombre que era capaz de darle un tiro certero a un blanco a dos kilómetros de distancia, pero que en ese instante lucía tan inseguro como un muchachito en su primera cita.

Con una mezcla extraña de ternura y asombro, la mujer respondió intentando sonar lo más racional y veraz posible "tranquilo vaquero, estoy segura de que Brennan se encargó de hacer todo lo científicamente posible para conseguir que las probabilidades de que sea un niño sean lo más altas posibles", y respirando profundamente agregó "además estoy segura de que tú has saturado al cielo con tus rezos, así que digamos que…"

"Vamos Cam, no te burles de mí", protestó entre dientes el futuro padre.

Pero antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera replicar a las palabras del otro, una tercera voz los sorprendió, "creo que tu verdadera preocupación debería ser… ¿y qué pasaría si no se tratara de un solo bebé?".

Con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios, Temperance Brennan, la mejor antropóloga del mundo, se aproximó a su pareja y después de darle un tierno y breve beso en los labios prosiguió, "y en el hipotético caso que fuera un embarazo múltiple, ¿qué pasaría si se tratara de dos niñas?", puntualizó levantando una de sus manos hasta la altura del rostro de su pareja mostrando dos dedos estirados para darle más intensidad a sus palabras.

"Dios santo, Huesos quieres matarme de un susto antes de ver nacer a mis hijas" protestó el ex francotirador, llevándose una mano a la cabeza en clara señal de preocupación.

Tomándolo de la mano, obligándolo a caminar hacia la puerta de salida, la mujer de ciencias le dijo en un tono retador "Booth, no eras tú el que iba por el mundo orgullosísimo de su conteo de esperma, proclamando a los cuatro vientos que podías crear tu propio país…"

_._

_**Algunos años más tarde…**_

_._

"Deja que mamá duerma, Parker", la voz casi suplicante del padre sorprendió al pequeño niño que presuroso se acercaba a enseñarle a la mujer recostada sobre el sofá de la sala, el raspón que se había hecho en una rodilla al lanzarse sobre una base en el juego de béisbol que su equipo había ganado esa tarde de sábado.

"Pero papá… quiero que vea que me salió sangre y aun así no lloré, quiero que sepa que soy tan valiente como tú", reclamó el niño de cabello ondulado, frunciendo el ceño y apretando los labios fingiendo estar disgustado con el hombre que le impedía despertar a su madre.

"Claro campeón, mamá estará muy orgullosa de ti, pero recuerda que tu hermanita se despertó anoche en la madrugada y mamá se levantó para alimentarla, así que si ahora está dormida no debemos molestarla", fueron las palabras con las que el hombre intentó terminar de convencer al pequeño.

Aunque sin pretenderlo, con la discusión en la que se habían enfrascado padre e hijo solo consiguieron sacar de sus sueños a la mujer que llevaba durmiendo tranquilamente casi media hora, "ya desperté" les dijo con voz apenas ronquita por el adormecimiento, regalándoles una sonrisa radiante a los dos.

Sin pronunciar palabra, el hombre se aproximó a su pareja y con ternura depositó un suave besó en sus labios, un beso que más tarde prolongaría cuando estuvieran los dos a solas en su habitación, un beso que se convertiría en el preludio de la más sublime demostración de amor.

Lentamente la mujer se puso de pie y tomando de la mano a su hijo, se dirigió con él hacia el cuarto de baño, escuchándolo narrar entusiasmado las incidencias de su partido de béisbol. Mientras el niño repetía una vez más la forma en que había participado en la victoria de su equipo, ella lo desnudaba evitando rozar su rodilla herida, no podía dejar de admirarse por el parecido físico que tenía Parker con su padre, la genética era absolutamente sorprendente.

Justo antes de meter al pequeño en el agua, le levantó la barbilla obligándolo a fijar esos hermosos ojos color chocolate idénticos a los de Booth en los suyos, y cuando estuvo segura de que el niño le estaba prestando atención, con dulzura le besó la raspadura, prometiéndole que el agua no le causaría dolor.

Mientras Huesos se encargaba de Parker, Booth ingresó a la habitación de su pequeña Christine intentando no hacer ruido, supuso que su nena de casi cinco meses estaría dormida, sin embargo, la criatura estaba despierta con la azul mirada fija en las figuras de felpa que colgaban del móvil sobre su cuna y apenas reconoció el rostro de su padre, sonrío y lanzó balbuceos de felicidad que llegaron directo al corazón del que alguna vez fue reconocido como el mejor recluta de su generación.

Con una sonrisa que solo podía reflejar lo agradecido que se sentía con la vida, el hombre levantó a su hijita de la cuna y cargándola en brazos la sacó del habitación, caminando rumbo al cuarto de baño, murmurando en voz baja "soy el mejor francotirador del mundo, así que nada de novios hasta que termines la universidad…"

**FIN**

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Agradecimientos**__:_

_Quiero terminar este fic expresándoles mi gratitud por dedicar parte de sus vidas a leer esta historia, a los que se animaron y me acompañaron durante toda la travesía les estoy profundamente agradecida; y a aquellos que se detuvieron y tuvieron las ganas de dejarme conocer sus pensamientos, alentándome de mil maneras a seguir en esta aventura les doy mi corazón: _

_**Ale2695, AngelaBones, Anonybones, AnSaMo, Anto Bones 16, **_

_**Babi Baker, , Beauty' , BerryFlower, Bones Everywhere, BonezitaEmily, Brennbooth, **_

_**CherieCurie, ChrisBooth26637, Daniela, Deschanel-Cherry, Dianuuka, **_

_**Fran Ktrin Black, Martreiya, Hikari-Hayabusa, Jelis, Karla, Karobns, Kritias, **_

_**La Homi, Laura, Lesly azenet, LiBones, Mary Astorga, **_

_**Noelia, NoodleBones, RGG, RosarioBoothBrennan, Saray, Sol Bronte, Sukatao, **_

_**TheExtraordinaryScientist, YessiEvBonezitaEmily,**_

_y a todos los que anónimamente también me hicieron saber que estaban allí conmigo… __**GRACIAS**__!_

_Si me lo permiten, quiero dedicarle (regalarle) este fic a dos de ustedes por motivos totalmente distintos:_

_A Mary Astorga, mi autodenominada musa desde Argentina, porque a veces la vida nos pone pruebas enormes… pero yo estoy segura de que tú eres una mujer valiente, y sacarás fuerzas para salir adelante, reponerte y seguir aquí con nosotros. _

_A Kritias, mi amado Daniel, el único hombre en este mundo que me ha compuesto una canción… el regalo más bello y desinteresado que recibí nunca jamás en un cumpleaños te lo debo a ti._

_Cuídense mucho, nos vemos en la próxima historia._

_Bea _

_6/05/2013_


End file.
